I Don't Care
by Ririn Chubby
Summary: Do Kyungsoo akan tetap berusaha-walaupun sosok yang dicintainya tak pernah mempedulikannya. (Kaisoo) / YAOI. Don't Like Don't Read! Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan yah :*
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Care**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**

**Pairing: Kaisoo**

**Genre: YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Summary: Do Kyungsoo akan tetap berusaha—walaupun sosok yang dicintainya tak pernah mempedulikannya.**

.

.

_**Selamat membaca ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

" BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU!"

Bentakan itu kembali terdengar di seluruh penjuru kantin. Sosok yang baru saja mengeluarkan emosinya itu terlihat menatap marah pada sosok yang saat ini tengah duduk nyaman di sampingnya. Sedangkan sosok yang mendapatkan bentakan keras itu hanya menampilkan senyum polosnya, seolah bentakan yang ia terima adalah sebuah sapaan manis yang diberikan sosok yang berada di sampingnya.

Kim Jongin—sosok yang baru saja membentak sosok lain yang ada di sampingnya hanya mendengus keras ketika lagi-lagi sosok itu kembali mengganggu kesenangannya. Sosok yang diketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo itu selalu saja hadir jika dirinya tengah berdua bersama sosok yang diam-diam ia sukai. Sebut saja sosok yang diam-diam Jongin sukai itu dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Sebelum Kyungsoo datang mengganggunya, Jongin sedang asik mengobrol berdua dengan Baekhyun di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di kantin dengan posisi yang cukup dekat. Memulai obrolan yang membuat keduanya terlihat sangat dekat. Tapi hal itu harus terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo datang dan mengambil tempat di tengah-tengah mereka. Kyungsoo dengan polosnya segera melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Jongin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu bahu Jongin. Tidak peduli jika ia akan kembali mendapatkan bentakan dari Jongin—yang sesungguhnya itu sudah menjadi hal biasa untuk Kyungsoo.

" Jongin kenapa tidak mengajakku jika ingin ke kantin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Mata bulatnya ia gunakan untuk menatap sinis sosok lain yang saat ini berada di sebelah kanannya.

Jongin hanya mendecih sebelum melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo di pinggangnya dengan kasar.

" Berhenti mengusik kehidupanku Do Kyungsoo!" sahut Jongin dengan nada dinginnya.

Di awal Kyungsoo membuat ekspresi muram di wajah manisnya, namun sedetik kemudian senyuman polos kembali terulas di belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan sikap yang Jongin tunjukkan untuknya.

Mengabaikan bagaimana ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah tampan Jongin, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap satu sosok yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

" Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan bersama Jongin di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo sinis. Mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, seolah menegaskan jika ia tidak suka Baekhyun berduaan dengan Jongin.

" Tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya mengobrol dan makan bersama, itu saja!" jawab Baekhyun dengan santai.

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun.

" Tapi posisi duduk kalian sangat dekat sebelum aku datang!"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan jengah. Selalu seperti ini keadaannya jika Kyungsoo melihat dirinya sedang berduaan dengan Jongin.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun itu teman sekelas, mereka juga memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat. Tapi, semenjak Kyungsoo sering melihat Jongin berduaan dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo jadi berubah sinis pada Baekhyun.

" Jangan berbicara seolah-olah aku sedang berselingkuh secara terang-terangan dengan kekasihmu Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo hanya mendesah kecil ketika mendapat balasan seperti itu.

" Aku bahkan sangat berharap Jongin mau menjadi kekasihku," gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

Baekhyun mengubah tatapan jengahnya menjadi tatapan prihatin pada Kyungsoo. Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik sehingga ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo gumamkan.

Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin atau mungkin Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin, dan Baekhyun tahu akan hal itu. Tapi Baekhyun juga tidak dapat menolak ketika Jongin mengajaknya untuk pergi berdua, karena Baekhyun ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Baekhyun sedikit meminum _**milk shake strawberry-nya**_ sebelum kaki mungilnya ia perintahkan untuk berdiri. Mata sipitnya ia gunakan untuk menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

" Jongin, aku harus ke kelas sekarang. Kau bisa mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo jika tidak ingin kesepian,"

" Tapi Baek—"

Jongin tidak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Baekhyun sudah berjalan dengan cepat menjauhi area kantin. Jongin hanya mendengus kesal saat lagi-lagi Baekhyun meninggalkannya sendiri. Ahh tidak! Kali ini Baekhyun meninggalkannya berdua bersama Kyungsoo.

" Jongin.." panggil Kyungsoo sumringah. Ia senang karena sekarang ia bisa berduaan bersama Jongin tanpa ada sosok Baekhyun yang—menurutnya—mengganggu.

Jongin tidak menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo. Ia masih fokus pada arah jalan yang tadi Baekhyun lewati.

" Jongin.." Kyungsoo kembali memanggil Jongin.

Jongin tetap tak merespon.

" Jongin.."

" APA?!" bentak Jongin keras. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya ketika dirinya mendapatkan bentakan sekeras itu dari Jongin. Mata bulatnya menatap takut-takut sosok Jongin yang saat ini terlihat menyeramkan.

" K—kenapa J—jongin… S—suka sekali membentakku?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata.

Jongin mendecih cukup keras ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Berusaha mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal, Jongin lantas bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah menjauhi area kantin. Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang tadi Kyungsoo ajukan untuknya dan mengabaikan sosok Kyungsoo yang saat ini menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan terluka.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas hari ini cukup ramai karena adanya jam pelajaran kosong. Guru yang seharusnya mengajar matematika di kelas tersebut terpaksa tidak hadir karena sakit. Dan hal itu tentu saja mengundang banyaknya teriakan gembira dari murid-murid yang ada di dalamnya. Hanya ada beberapa murid saja yang terdengar mendesah kecewa.

Sosok namja mungil dengan parasnya yang manis itu masih saja sibuk menulis di tempat duduknya tanpa merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan teman-teman sekelasnya. Dengan gerutuan yang sesekali keluar dari mulutnya, sosok itu—Kyungsoo—masih saja berkutat dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Belum tertarik untuk ikut membuat kekacauan di kelasnya.

Namun beberapa menit setelahnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan yang ia buat sendiri dan segera mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat ke sekeliling kelas. Dan mata bulatnya menemukan pemandangan yang membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya—tanpa sadar.

Memasukkan barang-barang miliknya ke dalam tas, Kyungsoo segera melangkah menuju tempat duduk yang ada di pojok sebelah kanan kelas.

" Jongin!" sentak Kyungsoo. Tangan mungilnya dengan segera ia perintahkan untuk menarik sosok namja yang berada di dekat Jongin.

" Kau lagi.." desis Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengukir senyum manis ketika Jongin menatap wajahnya dan segera mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi yang ada di samping Jongin. Mengabaikan sosok yang tadi duduk bersama Jongin tengah menatap malas ke arahnya.

" Kau terlihat sibuk dengan Baekhyun, apa kau sedang mengerjakan sesuatu Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada lembutnya.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Kyungsoo selalu mengganggunya jika ia sedang berduaan dengan Baekhyun.

" Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Jongin dingin.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, masih dengan senyuman manis yang terulas di bibirnya.

" Jika Jongin sudah menjadi kekasihku, hal itu tentu akan menjadi urusanku juga.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

" Dalam mimpimu saja jika aku akan menjadi kekasihmu Do Kyungsoo!"

" Memangnya Jongin tidak mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" Tidak!" tolak Jongin tegas.

" Kenapa?"

" Karena aku tidak menyukaimu!"

" Tapi aku menyukai Jongin!"

" Itu bukan urusanku!"

Tepat setelah melontarkan kalimat tersebut, Jongin segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas. Tangan besarnya tidak lupa ia gunakan untuk menggapai sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Jongin dan Baekhyun. Matanya terasa memanas ketika lagi-lagi Jongin menolak perasaannya.

" Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu Kim Jongin!" gumam Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

_**Hai ^^ aku kembaliiiiiiiiiiii…**_

_**Ada yang kangen aku gak? Harus ada yah :p**_

_**Aku kembali datang membawa ff yang isi ceritanya pasaran banget, sama kaya ff-ku yang sebelumnya. Tapi walopun begituh aku tetep berharap kalian suka, kalo gak suka yah disuka-sukain ajah yah :D**_

_**Aku mao berbagi cerita sedikit nih,**_

_**Ospekku selama tiga hari udah selesai dan ospeknya seru banget. Walopun capenya gak ketulungan, soalnya aku berangkat setengah 5 pagi dan pulang jam 8 malam -_- badanku rasanya mau remuk*huaaaah***_

_**Tapi gpp sih soalnya selama ospek aku ketemu sama Both versi Indonesia di kampus tempatku kuliah dan juga ketemu sama pemeran Uke yang main di film Hormones series 1 Thailand. Wajah mereka berdua benar-benar mirip lho, aku ajah sampe gak berkedip ngeliatinnya. Kalo acara ospeknya gak begituh seru, aku lebih fokus untuk ngeliatin mereka berdua, lumayan buat isi energy disela-sela ospek yang melelahkan, hehehehe..**_

_**Sayangnya aku gak tau nama mereka -_- soalnya mereka bukan kelompokku. Temenku mendesak buat aku foto sama mereka berdua, tapi aku gak berani, maluuuuuuuuuuu. Aku gak tau kalo udah aktif kuliah nanti bisa ketemu mereka lagi apa engga, soalnya mereka beda fakultas sih sama aku -_- intinya sih aku mao banget ketemu mereka lagi. Gak ketemu Both yg asli, kan lumayan ada Both yang replikanya, 11-12 lah sama yang asli :D**_

_**Yaudah yah, ceritanya segituh ajah, nanti lanjut lagi :D**_

_**Terakhir—**_

_**Yang berkenan dan ikhlas..**_

_**Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?**_

_**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiih^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Care**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**

**Pairing: Kaisoo**

**Genre: YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Summary: Do Kyungsoo akan tetap berusaha—walaupun sosok yang dicintainya tak pernah mempedulikannya.**

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

_**Selamat membaca ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi sampai bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Namun, sosok mungil dengan parasnya yang manis itu sudah terlihat duduk dengan nyaman di tempat duduknya. Kepalanya ia benamkan dilipatan tangannya yang berada di atas meja dengan mata yang terpejam dan napas yang teratur. Besar kemungkinan sosok mungil itu sedang tertidur.

Pergerakan meja yang berada di sebelahnya sukses membuat Kyungsoo mengerang tak suka. Dengan gerakan yang malas, Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat orang yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Dan indera penglihatannya melihat sosok namja tampan yang saat ini tengah tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal sebelum kembali membenamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya.

" Jika kau masih ingin tertidur, kau tidak harus datang sepagi ini Kyungsoo…" ucap sosok itu.

" Aku suka suasana kelas yang tenang, jadi biarkan aku tertidur sampai bel berbunyi" sahut Kyungsoo.

Sosok yang menjadi lawan bicara Kyungsoo hanya mencibir ketika mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

" Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengerti dengan kebiasaan anehmu yang satu ini," ucap sosok itu lagi.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan mata bulatnya ia gunakan untuk menatap tajam sosok yang saat ini berada di sebelahnya.

" Lebih baik tutup mulutmu jika hanya ingin protes dengan kebiasaanku!" balas Kyungsoo ketus.

" Dasar aneh!" gumam sosok itu.

" Aku mendengarmu Park Chanyeol!"

Sosok yang Kyungsoo panggil Park Chanyeol hanya melakukan gerakan memutar pada kedua bola matanya. Merasa jengah dengan kebiasaan aneh teman sekelasnya itu.

" Kyungsoo.." panggil Chanyeol.

Namun tidak ada respon apapun yang Kyungsoo berikan untuk Chanyeol.

" Kyungsoo.." panggil Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Tetap tak ada respon.

Tak terima dirinya diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dengan segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping kepala Kyungsoo. Menarik napas dalam, sebelum—

" DO KYUNGSOO!"—berteriak dengan keras tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan segera mendongakkan kembali kepalanya setelah mendengar teriakan yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Menoleh ke samping dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan horrornya.

Chanyeol hanya mampu memberikan senyum tak berdosanya ketika dirinya lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

" AKU TIDAK TULI PARK CHANYEOL BODOH! JADI KAU TIDAK PERLU BERTERIAK DI TELINGAKU!" sembur Kyungsoo marah.

" Salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak menjawab ketika kupanggil?" sahut Chanyeol santai.

" Kau mengganggu tidurku Chanyeol.." ekspresi marah yang terlukis di wajah manis Kyungsoo telah menguap dan berganti dengan ekspresi merajuknya.

" Maaf Kyung.." ucap Chanyeol lembut seraya mengacak pelan helaian rambut Kyungsoo.

" Kau selalu begitu sih.." keluh Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Tangan mungilnya tidak lupa ia gunakan untuk memukul bahu Chanyeol cukup keras yang menghasilkan sebuah ringisan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

" Sudah lupakan hal yang tadi. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu Kyung.." ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan serius.

" Apa?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan kening yang berkerut samar.

Chanyeol terlihat ragu untuk menanyakan hal yang sejak tadi memang ingin ia tanyakan pada Kyungsoo.

" Apa… Kau mempunyai makanan di dalam tasmu Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara pelan.

Dan Kyungsoo sukses terlongo seperti orang bodoh ketika mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Chanyeol.

" Park Chanyeol sialan! Jika ingin meminta makanan kau tinggal mengatakannya padaku tanpa harus membuatku kesal!" sembur Kyungsoo. Tangannya dengan segera mengambil sebungkus roti dan sebotol susu cokelat dari dalam tasnya kemudian memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat memberikan senyum bodohnya pada Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang menerima makanan dan minuman pemberian Kyungsoo.

" Terimakasih Kyungsoo sayang.." ucap Chanyeol dan dengan cepat mengecup pipi berisi Kyungsoo yang sebelah kanan.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah ketika Chanyeol sudah memulai kebiasaan anehnya—mencium pipinya jika ia sudah memberikan sesuatu pada Chanyeol.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memutar-mutar pulpen yang ada di salah satu tangannya dengan gerakan malas. Ia merasa bosan dengan pelajaran yang saat ini tengah berlangsung. Fokus matanya pun bukan tertuju pada sang guru yang ada di depan kelas, melainkan tertuju pada sosok yang ada di pojok kelas yang tengah sibuk mencatat berbagai penjelasan yang tengah diberikan oleh sang guru.

Tidak jarang belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ Kyungsoo terulas senyum manis ketika indera penglihatannya melihat sosok yang tengah diperhatikannya tertawa dengan pelan. Namun tidak jarang juga Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya saat indera penglihatannya melihat interaksi yang dilakukan Jongin dengan orang yang duduk di sampingnya yang sialnya orang itu adalah Byun Baekhyun—saingan terberatnya.

Terkadang Kyungsoo merasa iri dengan Baekhyun. Namja mungil dengan mata sipitnya itu bisa dengan mudah berdekatan dengan sosok tampan seperti Kim Jongin. Terlebih lagi Jongin sendiri yang mendekatinya. Bukan seperti dirinya yang harus bersusah payah agar bisa berdekatan dengan Jongin. Sekali pun Kyungsoo sudah berhasil berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Jongin, namja tampan itu dengan segera menyambut Kyungsoo dengan bentakannya. Walaupun sudah terbiasa, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbohong jika hatinya mulai sakit ketika dirinya menerima bentakan-bentakan yang terlontar dari bibir namja tampan itu, padahal orangtuanya tidak pernah melakukan hal itu pada Kyungsoo.

Menghembuskan napas pelan, Kyungsoo memilih untuk membenamkan wajahnya di atas lipatan tangannya dan menutupi kepalanya dengan _**Coat**_ yang ia bawa. Entah kenapa, untuk kali ini Kyungsoo merasakan sesak di dadanya.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Semua murid yang berada di kelasnya masing-masing bergegas keluar kelas ketika indera pendengaran mereka mendengar bunyi bel panjang—pertanda waktu istirahat sudah tiba. Dengan berbagai ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah para murid tersebut, mereka terlihat berjalan menyebar. Menuju tempat-tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi jika waktu istirahat tiba.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan santai menuju kantin. Tangannya yang sebelah kanan terlihat tengah menggenggam sebuah kotak bekal berbentuk tokoh kartun kesayangannya—_**Pororo**_. Belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya terus saja mengembangkan senyum manis ketika otaknya membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang yang ia cintai setelah mencoba bekal yang Kyungsoo buatkan untuknya.

Ya.. Kyungsoo membuat bekal khusus untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo sangat berharap jika Jongin suka dengan bekal yang ia buat.

Sedikit berjinjit, Kyungsoo lantas mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Bibirnya terkadang mengerucut lucu ketika penglihatannya harus terhalangi oleh orang –orang yang bahkan jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dan Kyungsoo terus-menerus mengumpat di dalam hati ketika suasana kantin yang semakin ramai dan orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya memiliki tinggi yang melebihi dirinya.

_**Satu pertanyaan untuk hal ini. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang terlalu mungil atau memang tubuh mereka yang terlalu tinggi?**_

Masih dalam posisi berjinjit, Kyungsoo terus saja melihat orang-orang yang berada di dalam kantin. Dan mata bulatnya berbinar cerah ketika menangkap siluet sosok yang memang sejak tadi ia cari. Dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya, Kyungsoo dengan segera melangkah menuju salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di kantin—yang terdapat sosok Jongin dan Baekhyun (tentu saja).

" Hai Jongin.." sapa Kyungsoo dengan riang seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin, mengabaikan satu sosok lain yang ada di depan Jongin.

Jongin yang awalnya tengah tertawa bersama Baekhyun langsung melenyapkan tawanya ketika melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang saat ini duduk di sebelahnya.

" Apa kau membawa bekal Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika melihat sebuah kotak bekal yang ada di hadapan Jongin dengan isi yang tersisa setengah.

Jongin hanya menatap datar wajah manis Kyungsoo tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

" Aku yang membawakannya untuk Jongin," dan Baekhyun-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

" Aku tidak bertanya padamu Byun Baekhyun!" ketus Kyungsoo dengan mata yang menatap tajam sosok Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya ketika mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo yang selalu seperti itu padanya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dengan segera mengambil kotak bekal milik Baekhyun dan menggantinya dengan kotak bekal yang ia bawa. Menaruhnya di hadapan Jongin dan segera membuka tutupnya—memperlihatkan makanan yang sudah Kyungsoo buatkan khusus untuk Jongin.

" Makanlah! Aku sudah membuatkannya khusus untukmu Jongin.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

Jongin menatap datar makanan yang diberikan Kyungsoo padanya kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggapai salah satu tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

" Ayo Baek!" ajak Jongin dan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan area kantin.

Kyungsoo buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya dan segera mencegah kepergian Jongin dengan menggenggam salah satu tangan Jongin yang tidak menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

" Kenapa Jongin ingin pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Jongin menatap tajam tangan Kyungsoo yang menggenggam tangannya, kemudian menatap wajah manis Kyungsoo dengan sinis. Tatapannya seolah menegaskan jika Jongin tidak suka Kyungsoo menyentuhnya.

Kyungsoo dengan segera melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Jongin.

" M—maaf.." ucap Kyungsoo terbata dengan kepala yang menunduk.

" Ayo duduk lagi! A—aku ingin Jongin mencicipi makanan buatanku—"

" J—jongin tenang saja, a—aku tidak menaruh hal yang aneh-aneh dalam makanan itu.." lanjut Kyungsoo masih dengan suaranya yang terbata.

Jongin tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya masih saja membelakangi Kyungsoo tanpa berniat untuk menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo dan menatap wajah manis tersebut.

" J—jongin…"

" Nafsu makanku hilang sejak kau datang Do Kyungsoo.." ucap Jongin dingin dengan posisi tubuh masih membelakangi Kyungsoo, kemudian segera beranjak dari tempatnya dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan di sebelahnya—dengan tangan yang masih saling menggenggam.

Kyungsoo melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah dengan mata bulatnya yang memerah saat lagi-lagi Jongin tak mempedulikannya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri ketika indera penglihatannya selalu melihat bagaimana Jongin memperlakukan sosok Baekhyun dengan lembut. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikap yang Jongin tunjukkan padanya.

Menundukkan kepalanya dalam, Kyungsoo lantas memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya. Sedikit menghembuskan napas lelah, sebelum buliran bening itu mengalir dengan lancar di kedua pipi berisinya.

—_**Kyungsoo tidak tahu…. Jika ada sosok lain yang terluka di dalam kantin tersebut.**_

.

.

.

" Kyungsoo…" gumam sosok itu dengan senyuman miris yang terulas di bibirnya.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

_**Hai ^^**_

_**Aku datang membawa chapter 2 untuk ff inih. Semoga suka dan gak mengecewakan yah :***_

_**Ahh yah, aku minta jangan ada yang protes yah kalo tiap chapternya ituh pendek -_- aku masih belajar untuk buat ff yang berchapter. Karena jujur, aku merasa lebih sulit buat ff berchapter daripada oneshot. Terus juga aku minta maaf banget kalo misalnya ff inih tuh aneh, ngaco dan lain sebagainya. Percayalah, aku ajah bingung harus buat kaya apa lanjutan ff inih soalnya idenya datang tengah malam waktu aku lagi insomnia -_- dan aku perkirakan ff inih gak akan memiliki banyak chapter.**_

_**Satu lagi, jika nanti aku udah mulai update dalam jangka waktu yang (mungkin) lama, aku harap kalian bisa ngerti yah*senyummanis* soalnya aku juga akan sibuk sama kuliahku nanti. Yah doain ajah yah sebelum tanggal 22 ff inih udah selesai, jadi aku gak punya hutang ff sama kalian.**_

_**Terakhir—**_

_**Yang berkenan dan ikhlas..**_

_**Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?**_

_**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Care**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**

**Pairing: Kaisoo**

**Genre: YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Summary: Do Kyungsoo akan tetap berusaha—walaupun sosok yang dicintainya tak pernah mempedulikannya.**

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

_**Selamat membaca ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok namja tampan dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang melebihi rata-rata itu terlihat berjalan dengan gontai di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang perpustakaan. Bibirnya yang sering kali mengulas senyum lebar namun terlihat tampan kini harus terbungkam rapat-rapat. Kedua matanya yang selalu berbinar pun kini harus meredup dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat kosong. Pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian yang terjadi di kantin beberapa menit yang lalu—yang sukses membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Satu kesimpulan yang ia dapat—jika orang yang ia cintai tidak mencintainya.

Satu senyum miris terulas di bibir namja tampan itu.

Menghentikan langkahnya, sosok namja tampan itu—Chanyeol—terlihat berdiri diam di depan pintu perpustakaan. Sedikit menghembuskan napas sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan menenangkan dirinya di sana. Perpustakaan adalah ruangan yang selalu dalam suasana tenang dan Chanyeol selalu berada di sana jika keadaannya sedang kacau.

Tanpa membuang waktu Chanyeol segera mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu meja yang terdapat satu sosok lain di meja tersebut. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajah sosok itu, karena wajahnya terhalangi oleh buku yang tengah dibacanya.

Tidak mempedulikan sosok yang berada di hadapannya, Chanyeol lantas melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan membenamkan wajah tampannya di atas lipatan tangannya sendiri. Tidur sebentar mungkin bisa membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik.

" Chanyeol?"

Keinginan Chanyeol untuk tidur sebentar terpaksa gagal ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Mendongakkan kepalanya dan Chanyeol menemukan jika sosok yang ada di hadapannya-lah yang memanggil namanya—dan sosok itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol dengan nada yang sedikit terkejut.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut yang terlukis di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

" Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada lembutnya.

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum matanya menatap wajah manis Baekhyun.

" Hanya ingin beristirahat saja.." sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

" Kenapa tidak pergi ke kantin? Apa kau tidak lapar?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah manis Baekhyun ke deretan rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan tersebut.

" Aku sudah kenyang.." jawab Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar nada aneh yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Hening.

Tak ada respon apapun yang Chanyeol berikan untuk sosok namja manis yang ada di hadapannya.

" Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun. Nada bicaranya seolah menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Chanyeol kembali menatap wajah manis Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis yang terulas di bibirnya.

" Aku baik-baik saja Baek.."

Baekhyun menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Mengamati bagaimana wajah tampan itu terlihat sedikit lebih pucat.

" Tapi—tapi kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya…" ucap Baekhyun tak yakin.

Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan senyum tipisnya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi.

" A—apa… Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan K—kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

" Menurutmu?"

" K—kupikir iya.." gumam Baekhyun.

Lagi—Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan senyum tipisnya pada Baekhyun.

" Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas sekarang Baek.." ucap Chanyeol setelah melihat jam yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

" Kau duluan saja, aku akan ke kelas beberapa menit lagi."

" Yasudah kalau begitu! Aku duluan ya.." ucap Chanyeol seraya berlalu pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan pandangan sendu. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram cukup kuat dada sebelah kirinya. Rasa nyeri itu kembali datang—yang selalu sukses menghasilkan buliran bening dari kedua mata sipitnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

" _**Apa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku Chanyeol?"**_ batin Baekhyun.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Bel pertanda sekolah telah selesai sudah berbunyi sejak duapuluh lima menit yang lalu. Namun, sosok mungil dengan parasnya yang manis itu terlihat enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kedua tangannya masih terlihat nyaman menopang dagunya dengan pandangan yang terarah ke luar.

Sedangkan sosok yang berada di sebelahnya terlihat menghembuskan napas kesal berulang-ulang.

" Do Kyungsoo, mau sampai kapan kau di sini?" tanya sosok itu—Chanyeol—kesal.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar dan menatap wajah Chanyeol yang saat ini terlihat sedikit memerah. Menahan emosi mungkin?

" Sampai aku bosan.." sahut Kyungsoo tak acuh.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan gerakan sedikit kasar. Kekesalannya bertambah saat Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaannya dengan tak acuh.

" Terserah! Sekarang ayo kita pulang!" ajak Chanyeol kemudian menyeret tubuh mungil Kyungsoo untuk pulang.

" Yak! Jangan menyeretku Tuan Park! Aku bisa berjalan dengan baik!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengabaikan teriakan Kyungsoo dan tetap fokus pada langkahnya.

" PARK CHANYEOL BERHENTI MENYERETKU DAN LEPASKAN TANGANKU! AKU BISA BERJALAN DENGAN BAIK!" teriak Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Namun kali ini teriakannya lebih keras.

Dan Chanyeol masih saja mengabaikan teriakan Kyungsoo.

Kesal dengan Chanyeol yang terus mengabaikan teriakannya, Kyungsoo dengan segera menggigit kuat tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya. Dan sukses membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan.

" _**Akhh—**_" ringis Chanyeol seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang baru saja digigit dengan kuat oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menang, menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol sebelum berlari cukup cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

" YAK! DO KYUNGSOO! AKAN KUBALAS KAU!" teriak Chanyeol dengan keras sebelum berlari menyusul Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan dengan salah satu tangan besar Chanyeol yang tersampir dengan mesra di bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Langkah keduanya terlihat begitu santai dengan bibir yang terus saja mengeluarkan berbagai macam kalimat sebagai bentuk obrolan yang mereka ciptakan. Sesekali gelak tawa terdengar dari bibir keduanya jika ada hal lucu yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Tetap fokus pada arah jalannya, keduanya terlihat tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya yang saat ini tengah menatap penuh rasa iri ke arah mereka.

Rumah yang bersebelahan, bertetangga dan berteman sejak kecil membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat. Keduanya sering kali menghabiskan waktu bersama jika hari libur tiba, meski waktu bersama itu harus mereka isi dengan keributan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Tapi tidak jarang juga mereka bersikap layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Tingkah laku Kyungsoo yang terkadang konyol seolah menjadi umpan empuk untuk Chanyeol ikut bertingkah konyol. Ada saja hal yang mereka lakukan yang selalu sukses membuat kedua orangtua mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

" Kyungsoo.." panggil Chanyeol masih dengan posisi tangan yang tersampir di bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

" Hmm.." gumam Kyungsoo seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol.

" Berapa usiamu sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol.

" 17 tahun.." sahut Kyungsoo cepat.

Chanyeol buru-buru melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo.

" Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran saat Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dan menghalangi jalannya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Matanya sibuk mengamati tubuh Kyungsoo dari bawah hingga atas.

" Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kening yang berkerut.

" Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

" Usiamu 17 tahun?"

Dan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

" Tapi… Kenapa tubuhmu begitu mungil?"

" Apa maksudmu Tuan Park?" tanya Kyungsoo sengit.

" Harusnya kau bertumbuh dengan baik agar tinggi tubuhmu sama sepertiku Kyung.." jawab Chanyeol dengan pandangan mengejek.

Kyungsoo dengan segera memelototkan kedua mata bulatnya dengan tangan mungilnya yang berada di masing-masing sisi pinggangnya.

" Maksudmu aku tidak bertumbuh dengan baik, begitu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Kyungsoo dengan segera menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk pelan dengan belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya mengulas senyum manis. Namun sedetik kemudian—

.

.

.

—" _**ARRGGHH!"**_ menyeringai jahat ketika mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang begitu keras.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari setelah dirinya berhasil menendang tulang kering Chanyeol dengan kuat.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore ketika Kyungsoo membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Tubuhnya sedikit mengeluarkan peluh karena kegiatannya tadi—berlari menghindari amukan Chanyeol. Belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya terus saja mengulas senyum konyol ketika mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol saat tengah kesakitan seperti tadi.

Melangkah dengan pelan, Kyungsoo mendapati keadaan rumahnya yang sepi. Tidak ada sang eomma yang biasanya akan berteriak memanggil namanya jika ia sudah pulang. Mengangkat bahu tak acuh, Kyungsoo kembali melangkah untuk menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin segera membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Kyungsoo langsung mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya setelah sebelumnya menaruh tas dan sepatunya di tempatnya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Tigapuluh menit adalah waktu yang diperlukan Kyungsoo untuk membersihkan dirinya di dalam kamar mandi. Entah hal apa saja yang Kyungsoo lakukan di dalam kamar mandi hingga memerlukan waktu selama itu.

Dengan pakaian santai yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya, Kyungsoo segera membawa dirinya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur king size-nya. Melipat kedua kakinya dengan posisi punggung yang menyandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengambil sebuah foto yang ia simpan di bawah bantalnya. Dan belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya mengulas senyum manis ketika mata bulatnya melihat _**objek**_ yang ada di foto tersebut.

" Bahkan kau tetap terlihat tampan meskipun sedang tertidur," gumam Kyungsoo kemudian mendekap foto itu dengan erat. Mata bulatnya terpejam dengan pikiran yang kembali mengingat-ingat saat pertama kali ia melihat namja tampan yang ada di foto tersebut.

Kyungsoo pertama kali bertemu dengan namja tampan itu saat dirinya tengah berada di dalam perpustakaan. Saat itu Kyungsoo sedang kesulitan untuk mengambil buku yang berada di bagian rak paling atas. Meskipun sudah melompat-lompat, Kyungsoo tetap tidak bisa menggapai buku yang ia inginkan hingga ada sebuah tangan yang terulur untuk mengambil buku tersebut.

Kyungsoo hendak mengeluarkan protes karena sosok yang berada di sampingnya dengan seenaknya mengambil buku yang sejak tadi ia incar. Tapi hal itu urung ia lakukan ketika sosok yang ada di sampingnya memberikan buku itu padanya.

Kyungsoo terpaku.

Bukan! Bukan karena sosok itu sudah berbaik hati mau mengambilkan buku itu untuknya. Kyungsoo terpaku karena melihat betapa tampannya wajah sosok yang ada di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang mudah tertarik dengan orang lain. Kyungsoo bisa dibilang terlalu cuek untuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Tapi hal itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi semenjak dirinya melihat sosok namja tampan yang mampu memikat hatinya dalam satu kali tatapan.

Apa hal tersebut terdengar konyol? Biar saja jika itu memang konyol.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain yang tidak percaya akan _**'jatuh cinta pada**_ _**pandangan pertama'**_. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah ia harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan namja tampan itu.

Dan Kyungsoo tahu jika namja tampan itu bernama _**Kim Jongin**_.

Di awal sosok Kim Jongin begitu baik padanya. Kyungsoo selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat berdua dengan Jongin di atap sekolah. Bercerita banyak hal yang membuat hubungan keduanya terlihat begitu dekat. Namun hal itu hanya berlaku selama beberapa bulan saja, karena setelahnya sosok Kim Jongin berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin terhadapnya.

Dan itu karena sebuah kesalahan yang pernah Kyungsoo lakukan.

Kyungsoo membuka kedua mata bulatnya. Kepalanya mendongak guna menghalau buliran bening yang hendak keluar dari kedua mata bulatnya. Tenggorokannya pun terasa tercekat ketika dirinya berusaha mati-matian menahan isakan yang sejak tadi memaksa untuk keluar. Dadanya terasa sesak dengan denyutan nyeri yang menemaninya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

" _**Jika aku tidak nekat melakukan hal tersebut—mungkin sekarang kau tidak akan membenciku Jongin…" **_lirih Kyungsoo. Dan setetes airmata sukses mengalir di kedua sudut mata bulatnya.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

_**Hai^^**_

_**Aku kembali membawa chapter 3 ff inih. Semoga suka dan gak mengecewakan yah ;) :***_

_**Aku sadar tiap chapternya gak panjang, untuk ituh aku minta maaf banget *bow***_

_**Aku cuma bisa nulis sepanjang inih untuk ff berchapter. Tapi insyaallah nanti akan kuusahain agar lebih panjang lagi ceritanya.**_

_**Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang udah mao nyempetin baca dan review ff-ku, terimakasih banget*pelukerat***_

_**Kalian semua penyemangatku untuk tetap menulis :***_

_**Terakhir—**_

_**Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…**_

_**Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?**_

_**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Care**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**

**Pairing: Kaisoo**

**Genre: YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Summary: Do Kyungsoo akan tetap berusaha—walaupun sosok yang dicintainya tak pernah mempedulikannya.**

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

_**Selamat membaca ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya koridor sekolah bukanlah tempat untuk lomba lari. Namun, hal tersebut sukses disulap oleh dua sosok bergender sama dengan tinggi tubuh yang jauh berbeda. Koridor yang saat ini tengah mereka lewati mereka gunakan untuk saling mengejar satu sama lain.

Tidak! Lebih tepatnya sosok yang lebih mungil yang mengejar sosok yang lebih tinggi dan sosok yang lebih tinggi tentu saja menghindar dari kejaran sosok yang lebih mungil. Beruntung keadaan koridor yang mereka lewati saat ini tengah sepi, jadi tidak akan ada korban _**'tabrak lari'**_ akibat ulah mereka.

" YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! KUBILANG BERHENTI!" teriak sosok yang lebih mungil—Kyungsoo.

Sosok yang lebih tinggi—Chanyeol—mengabaikan teriakan tersebut. Kakinya semakin ia gerakkan dengan cepat guna menghindari kejaran sosok mungil yang ada di belakangnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kyungsoo mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol di pagi hari seperti ini. Terlebih lagi mereka melakukannya di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Aksi kejar-kejaran itu terjadi karena kelakuan Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo menggeram kesal.

Kemarin ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing, Chanyeol bilang pada Kyungsoo jika ia ingin berangkat sekolah bersama—dan Kyungsoo dengan polosnya menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol.

Lalu tadi pagi, Kyungsoo sudah berdiri dengan santai di depan pintu gerbang rumah Chanyeol guna menunggu Chanyeol keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Namun sudah lebih dari duapuluh menit Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumah Chanyeol, sosok tinggi yang Kyungsoo tunggu itu tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dan Kyungsoo baru tahu jika dirinya sudah dijahili oleh Chanyeol ketika eomma Chanyeol bilang padanya jika Chanyeol sudah berangkat ke sekolah sejak tadi.

Dan detik itu juga Kyungsoo merasa ada dua tanduk tak masat mata yang muncul di kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa menit meredam emosi yang tiba-tiba muncul, Kyungsoo lantas melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju sekolah. Bibirnya terus saja mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk sosok tinggi yang sudah membuatnya _**naik pitam**_ di pagi hari seperti ini. Otaknya sedang berkerja dengan cepat untuk menyusun rencana balas dendam yang akan ia lakukan pada Chanyeol. Dan Kyungsoo beruntung, dirinya menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang sedang terduduk di sebuah halte yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

Sedikit menyeringai, Kyungsoo lantas berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Tangannya dengan sigap ia gunakan untuk menepuk cukup keras salah satu tangan Chanyeol yang sedang memegang kaleng soda.

_**Sukses!**_

Soda yang tengah Chanyeol pegang mengeluarkan isinya cukup banyak dan mengotori celananya. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya tak percaya kemudian berniat untuk memarahi orang yang sudah dengan sengaja membuat celananya kotor. Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang sudah berbuat jahil padanya, seketika Chanyeol merasa nyalinya menciut saat indera penglihatannya melihat orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

" K—kyungsoo…" panggil Chanyeol terbata.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab panggilan Chanyeol. Ia masih sibuk menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Chanyeol sendiri terlihat meneguk ludahnya lamat-lamat ketika Kyungsoo masih saja menatapnya dengan tajam. Sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, kemudian Chanyeol berdiri dengan gerakan kaku. Bibirnya mengulas senyum canggung—sebelum berlari dengan cepat untuk menghindari Kyungsoo.

Dan aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi hingga mereka sampai di sekolah.

" PARK CHANYEOL! BERHENTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Kembali—Chanyeol mengabaikan teriakan Kyungsoo.

Merasa lelah, Kyungsoo memilih membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada masing-masing lututnya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan terdapat sedikit peluh di sekitar tengkuk leher dan keningnya. Kedua pipi berisinya pun ia gembungkan dengan bibir yang mengerucut—merasa kesal karena ia kesulitan untuk mengejar Chanyeol dan menangkapnya.

Kyungsoo kembali menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras. Kakinya sudah siap ia gunakan untuk berlari lagi—sebelum mata bulatnya melihat sesuatu yang membuat belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya mengulas senyum manis.

Mengabaikan sosok Chanyeol yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya, Kyungsoo dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati sosok namja tampan yang saat ini tengah terduduk nyaman di kursi panjang yang ada di depan kelas. Salah satu tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil sapu tangan yang tersimpan di saku celananya kemudian mengusap sedikit peluh yang mengotori bagian wajahnya.

" Hai Jongin.." sapa Kyungsoo riang ketika dirinya sudah berada tepat di hadapan Jongin. Mata bulatnya berbinar cerah dengan senyum manis yang masih saja terkembang di bibirnya ketika melihat wajah tampan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan sosok Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah manatapnya dari kejauhan—dan melupakan amarahnya terhadap Chanyeol.

Jongin diam. Ia tahu itu suara Kyungsoo, jadi ia lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan tetap fokus pada ponsel yang ada di genggamannya.

" Kenapa duduk di sini? Ini kan bukan depan kelas kita Jongin…" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jongin.

Jongin masih diam.

" Jongin.."

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan andalannya—sinis dan tak bersahabat.

" Apa kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain mencampuri urusan orang lain Do Kyungsoo?" Jongin membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan sebaris kalimat dengan nada yang selalu sama—dingin.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum sebelum mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Nada bicaramu tidak pernah terdengar lembut jika berbicara denganku.." keluh Kyungsoo masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Jongin mendecih dengan keras saat indera pendengarannya mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Kyungsoo ucapkan.

" Tidak ada gunanya aku berbicara lembut padamu!"

" Tapi Jongin selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik. Sementara denganku… Jongin tidak pernah bersikap lembut," Kyungsoo kembali mengeluh.

" Kau berbeda dengan Baekhyun!"

" A—apa… Jongin mencintai Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada pelan. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dengan fokus mata menatap lantai yang tengah dipijaknya.

Hening.

Kyungsoo tidak mendengar suara apapun di sebelahnya. Sepertinya Jongin tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ia berikan. Tapi, tanpa dijawab oleh Jongin pun Kyungsoo sudah tahu jika namja tampan dengan bakat menarinya itu memang mencintai Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya tengah dipukul dengan kuat secara berulang-ulang saat dirinya menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru saja ia ajukan pada Jongin. Menghembuskan napas pelan, Kyungsoo lantas menarik kedua sudut bibirnya berlawanan—membentuk senyum simpul.

_**Kyungsoo akan tetap berusaha—walaupun Jongin tidak pernah mempedulikannya.**_

" Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, ayo kita ke kelas Jongin!" mengabaikan rasa sakit di hatinya, Kyungsoo lantas mengajak Jongin untuk menuju kelas mereka. Sebelah tangannya dengan semangat menggenggam tangan Jongin dan sedikit menyeretnya agar Jongin mengikuti langkahnya.

Jongin sendiri terkejut dengan tindakan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba itu.

" Lepaskan tanganku Do Kyungsoo.." desis Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin.

" Tidak mau!" jawab Kyungsoo seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kubilang lepaskan tanganku Do Kyungsoo!" desis Jongin sekali lagi seraya berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo.

" Kumohon.. Biarkan tetap seperti ini Jongin. Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu.." pinta Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat yang menatap Jongin penuh harap.

Jongin mendecih.

" APA KAU TULI? KUBILANG LEPASKAN TANGANKU DO KYUNGSOO!" kali ini Jongin berteriak marah. Matanya menatap nyalang pada sosok mungil yang ada di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo refleks memundurkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar teriakan Jongin yang sangat keras. Kepalanya ia tundukkan untuk menyembunyikan buliran bening yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir di kedua pipi berisinya. Ia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Jongin. Tapi sungguh—untuk kali ini Kyungsoo merasakan kesesakan yang amat sangat di dadanya.

Kyungsoo mengulas senyum miris di belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya.

" Kumohon… Biarkan aku menggenggam tanganmu Jongin. Kali ini saja—kumohon…" pinta Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Jongin masih berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kyungsoo yang semakin erat di tangannya.

" Jongin… Kumohon…"

" Lepas Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menghela napas kecewa ketika dilihatnya tangan Jongin terus-menerus berusaha untuk melepaskan genggamannya. Mengulas senyum miris di bibirnya, kemudian melepaskan tangan Jongin dari genggamannya—dengan tidak rela.

Dan Jongin bergegas melangkahkan kakinya ketika tangannya sudah tak lagi menjadi _**tawanan **_tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap kepergian Jongin dengan tatapan penuh luka dan buliran bening yang masih saja keluar dari kedua mata bulatnya.

Kesesakan itu semakin terasa saat Jongin bersikap seolah-olah tak melakukan apapun pada hatinya.

" _**Aku seperti sebuah benda yang haram untuk kau sentuh Jongin…" **_lirih Kyungsoo dengan senyuman miris di bibirnya.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Mustahil suasana kantin akan terasa sepi jika waktu istirahat telah tiba. Kebanyakan dari mereka tentu saja memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat di dalam kantin dengan makanan dan minuman sebagai pendampingnya.

Duduk sendiri, berdua ataupun bergerombol tidak menjadi masalah untuk mereka selagi mereka bisa menghilangkan rasa penat setelah sebelumnya otak mereka diisi dengan berbagai macam materi pelajaran.

Percayalah! Waktu istirahat adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu para pelajar selain waktu pulang.

Dengan segelas _**milk shake strawberry**_ di atas mejanya, sosok mungil yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun itu terlihat tengah duduk nyaman di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di dalam kantin. Sementara sosok namja tampan yang ada di hadapannya tengah serius dengan makanannya.

Hal ini seolah sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan untuk Baekhyun. Sudah hampir delapan bulan sosok namja tampan yang ada di hadapannya itu selalu mengajaknya pergi ke kantin bersama. Duduk berdua di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di dalam kantin dengan posisi saling berhadapan maupun saling bersebelahan.

Awalnya Baekhyun hanya menganggap hal tersebut sebagai bentuk pertemanan mereka. Namun nyatanya, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk sosok namja tampan itu—Kim Jongin.

Seiring bergulirnya waktu, Baekhyun semakin melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Jongin mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tidak jarang Jongin memperlakukan dirinya seperti ia adalah kekasih namja tampan itu. Bahkan beberapa teman sekelasnya sudah menganggap jika dirinya memang kekasih seorang Kim Jongin.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa risih dengan sikap Jongin yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan. Baekhyun yakin, sebenarnya Jongin sudah tahu jika dirinya tidak bisa membalas perasaan namja tampan itu terhadapnya. Namun, kegigihan yang Jongin miliki mampu membuat Jongin terus melancarkan aksinya untuk membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Padahal ada sosok lain yang mencintai Jongin dengan sepenuh hati.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua mata sipitnya ketika pikirannya kembali mengingat-ingat bagaimana sikap Jongin terhadap Do Kyungsoo—sosok namja mungil yang mencintai Kim Jongin dengan sepenuh hati. Jongin tidak pernah mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang selalu berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya. Jongin sering kali membentak Kyungsoo dan bersikap tidak baik terhadap sosok mungil dengan mata bulatnya itu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu hal apa yang sudah membuat Jongin bisa bersikap seperti itu pada Kyungsoo. Yang Baekhyun tahu—_**Jongin selalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kebencian.**_

Membuka kedua mata sipitnya yang terpejam, Baekhyun melihat Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya. Sedikit menghembuskan napas pelan, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin dan menemukan jika suasana kantin semakin ramai.

Baekhyun masih fokus memperhatikan sekelilingnya sebelum indera penglihatannya melihat dua sosok bergender sama dengan wajah yang berbeda tengah—mungkin—bermesraan di salah satu tempat duduk yang terletak di sudut pojok kantin.

_**Itu Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo.**_

Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana interaksi yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Saling mencubit, menyuapi ataupun menggoda satu sama lain, keduanya seolah tidak terganggu dengan keadaan di sekitarnya yang begitu ramai.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya saat kedua mata sipitnya terasa memanas. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas cukup kuat kedua pahanya. Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri ketika melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun seolah dapat melihat bayangannya bersama Jongin ketika Chanyeol bersikap selembut itu pada Kyungsoo. Ia juga berpikir—kenapa Kyungsoo tidak menghampiri Jongin? Padahal biasanya, di mana ada Kim Jongin—di situ ada Do Kyungsoo.

_**Apa mungkin—?**_

Baekhyun masih saja menundukkan kepalanya, tidak sadar jika sosok namja tampan yang ada di hadapannya kini tengah menatapnya dengan kening yang berkerut.

" Baek—" Jongin memanggil Baekhyun masih dengan kening yang berkerut.

Tidak ada respon apapun yang Baekhyun berikan untuk panggilan Jongin.

" Baekkie—" Jongin mencoba memanggil Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Kembali—tak ada respon apapun dari Baekhyun.

Merasa panggilannya kembali diabaikan, Jongin lantas mengulurkan salah satu tangannya kemudian memegang dagu Baekhyun. Mengangkat wajah manis Baekhyun untuk menatap wajahnya—dan ia terkejut ketika melihat mata sipit Baekhyun yang memerah.

" Baek, ada apa?" tanya Jongin khawatir. Kedua tangannya dengan segera ia gunakan untuk menghapus setitik airmata yang berada di kedua sudut mata sipit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Tidak ada apa-apa.." sahut Baekhyun.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan mata yang menatap tak yakin pada Baekhyun.

" Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Jongin memilih diam dan hanya menatap wajah manis Baekhyun dengan tatapan lembutnya.

" Jongin.." panggil Baekhyun pelan.

" Ya Baek?"

" Aku ingin ke kelas sekarang.."

Jongin tersenyum. Mengacak helaian rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas, sebelum memerintahkan kedua kakinya untuk berdiri.

" Ayo!" ajak Jongin seraya menggapai sebelah tangan mungil Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Jongin hendak melangkah untuk meninggalkan area kantin, namun hal itu urung ia lakukan ketika sosok yang tengah bersamanya terlihat berdiri diam.

" Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya berlawanan, membentuk senyum simpul ketika sosok namja tampan yang ada di hadapannya kembali memanggil namanya.

" Aku bisa berjalan dengan baik Jongin. Jadi kau tidak perlu menggenggam tanganku.." ucap Baekhyun seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin.

Di awal Jongin sempat terkejut ketika Baekhyun menolak genggaman tangannya, namun sedetik kemudian bibirnya mengulas senyum jahil.

" Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Jongin dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat sebelah tangannya sudah tersampir dengan mesra di pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

" Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin?" teriak Baekhyun. Ia terkejut dengan perbuatan Jongin yang tiba-tiba itu.

Jongin tersenyum manis.

" Sudah, jangan banyak protes Byun Baekhyun. Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke kelas.." ucap Jongin santai. Kakinya dengan segera ia langkahkan untuk meninggalkan area kantin bersama sosok namja mungil berparas manis yang berjalan di sebelahnya—dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Jika sudah seperti ini—Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah.

Baekhyun terus berjalan meninggalkan area kantin dengan langkah pelan—mengabaikan sosok lain yang saat ini tengah menatap iri padanya.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun sosok mungil dengan matanya yang bulat itu terlihat enggan untuk meninggalkan kursi panjang yang saat ini tengah ia duduki. Mata bulatnya terus saja ia gunakan untuk memperhatikan siswa-siswi yang saat ini tengah berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Dan ia sedikit meringis ketika melihat salah satu siswi terjatuh di depan pintu gerbang karena didorong oleh temannya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Buas sekali mereka itu.." gumam Kyungsoo.

Memilih tak mempedulikan keadaan yang ada di sekitarnya, Kyungsoo lantas mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lapangan yang ada di depannya. Dan seketika bibirnya mengulas senyum manis saat indera penglihatannya melihat sosok namja tampan yang telah merebut hatinya.

Kyungsoo hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri sosok namja tampan itu, namun hal itu urung ia lakukan ketika pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian di kantin tadi.

Menghela napas pelan, Kyungsoo kembali mendudukkan dirinya dengan tenang. Mata bulatnya masih setia mengamati sosok namja tampan yang berada beberapa jarak dari pandangannya.

" Jongin…" gumam Kyungsoo kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan area sekolah.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

_**Hai ^^ halloooooooooooo :D**_

_**Aku datang lagi membawa chapter 4 ff inih. Gimana ceritanya? Aneh? Bikin pusing dan mual? Ato kalian mengalami gejala yang lainnya? Kalo begituh, segera hubungi dokter terdekat yah/plakk/**_

_**Okeh aku serius. Untuk chap inih semoga kalian suka dan gak mengecewakan yah :***_

_**Hmm—banyak bacotnya nanti ajah yah di chap depan, soalnya aku lagi cape banget nih, tadi abis naik turun tangga berulang-ulang -_- kakiku rasanya ituuuuuuuuuh *huaaaah***_

_**Dan katanya aku gak mao banyak bacot, tapi ituh kenapa bebacotan coba? -_-**_

_**Yaudah yah..**_

_**Terakhir—**_

_**Yang berkenan dan ikhlas..**_

_**Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?**_

_**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Care**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**

**Pairing: Kaisoo**

**Genre: YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Summary: Do Kyungsoo akan tetap berusaha—walaupun sosok yang dicintainya tak pernah mempedulikannya.**

.

.

Jika berkenan kalian bisa membaca catatan yang aku tulis di bawah, jika tidak kalian bisa mengabaikannya. Terimakasih ^^

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

_**Selamat membaca ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari rabu. Hari di mana kelas Kyungsoo memiliki pelajaran olahraga untuk jam pelajaran pertama. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu suka beraktivitas yang membuatnya terlalu lelah, namun karena ini untuk nilai sekolahnya, mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus mengikuti pelajaran olahraga dengan senyum manisnya—padahal hatinya tengah menggerutu.

Dengan pakaian olahraga yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya, Kyungsoo terlihat berjalan dengan santai di sepanjang koridor sekolah untuk menuju kelasnya. Tubuhnya sesekali sedikit membungkuk dengan bibir yang terulas senyum manis ketika beberapa murid yeoja yang mengenalnya menyapanya dengan ramah. Namun tidak jarang juga kedua pipi berisinya menggembung ketika beberapa murid namja secara terang-terangan menggodanya.

Langkahnya yang semula santai kini berubah menjadi cepat. Ia harus segera sampai di kelasnya jika tidak ingin terus-menerus digoda oleh beberapa murid namja yang mungkin menyukainya.

Setelah sampai di kelasnya, hal pertama yang tertangkap indera penglihatan Kyungsoo adalah suasana kelasnya yang sepi padahal limabelas menit lagi bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, Kyungsoo lantas melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya bersama Chanyeol. Menaruh tasnya di laci meja dan segera mendaratkan bokongnya di kursinya.

Kedua tangannya dengan segera ia lipat di atas meja dan membenamkan wajah manisnya di atas lipatan tangannya sendiri. Ia memilih menenangkan dirinya sambil menunggu bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terus saja mengulas senyum cerianya ketika guru olahraga yang mengajar di kelasnya berhalangan hadir. Ia tidak peduli hal apa yang membuat gurunya itu tidak bisa mengajar di kelasnya—yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah nasib dirinya yang tidak perlu merasakan lelah karena aktivitas menyebalkan itu.

Dengan melipat kedua kakinya, Kyungsoo terlihat duduk dengan nyaman di pinggir lapangan. Kedua mata bulatnya tetap fokus melihat teman-temannya yang sedang asik bermain basket. Mulutnya terkadang menyerukan _**'huuuuu'**_ jika ada salah satu temannya yang bertindak kasar dalam permainan tersebut.

Sebenarnya bukan mereka (teman-temannya) yang menjadi fokus Kyungsoo saat ini. Kyungsoo hanya fokus pada satu orang yang saat ini memang tengah ikut bermain basket bersama teman-temannya.

Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo terus saja berdecak kagum ketika Jongin berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring lawan. Matanya seolah tidak bisa berkedip ketika melihat Jongin yang begitu lihai dalam mempermainkan bola besar tersebut.

" JONGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! KAU HEBAT!" teriak Kyungsoo dari pinggir lapangan. Ia tahu jika Jongin tidak akan membalas teriakannya. Ia hanya ingin menyerukan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Sekitar duapuluh lima menit terlewati. Jongin kembali memasukkan bola ke dalam ring lawan—sebelum permainan itu berakhir.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang saat permainan itu dimenangkan oleh tim Jongin. Bangun dari duduknya, Kyungsoo dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju lapangan dengan tangan sebelah kirinya memegang sebotol air mineral dan tangan kanannya memegang handuk kecil yang ia bawa dari rumah. Ia ingin memberikan air mineral dan handuk kecil itu pada Jongin.

Sampai di lapangan, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang terduduk di pinggir lapangan dengan posisi kaki yang diluruskan dan kedua tangan yang berada di belakang tubuhnya—guna memberi sandaran tak kasat mata pada punggung lebarnya. Napasnya terlihat terengah-engah dengan sedikit peluh yang membasahi wajahnya.

Dengan senyum yang terulas di belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya, Kyungsoo dengan segera membawa dirinya untuk mendekat pada Jongin dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Jongin.

" Ini!" Kyungsoo menyodorkan air mineral dan handuk kecil yang dibawanya ke hadapan Jongin.

Jongin menatap sesuatu yang berada di hadapannya, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap wajah manis Kyungsoo. Diam beberapa detik kemudian kembali membawa pandangannya untuk menatap sosok lain yang juga ada di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Jongin tidak menerima air mineral dan handuk kecil yang ia bawa.

" Kenapa tidak diterima Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah bingung.

" Aku tidak butuh itu!" sahut Jongin dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

" Itu bohong! Aku tahu Jongin haus, jadi Jongin membutuhkan air mineral untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya dan handuk kecil untuk mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajah Jongin," kali ini Kyungsoo berujar dengan nada polosnya.

Jongin mendecih keras.

" Sekalipun aku merasa haus, aku tidak akan menerima air mineral yang kau berikan untukku Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo cemberut.

" Selalu seperti itu…" keluhnya kemudian menghela napas pelan.

Hening.

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang terjadi di antara mereka selain suara bising yang ditimbulkan oleh teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo masih fokus menatap lapangan yang ada di depannya sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menemukan Jongin yang sedang serius mengobrol bersama Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi pengganggu di sini? Baekhyun yang selalu mengganggunya jika ia ingin mendekati Jongin atau—dirinya yang selalu mengganggu Jongin yang selalu berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun?

Kyungsoo tidak menemukan jawaban apapun atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Namun ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat melihat Jongin bersama Baekhyun.

Sedikit menghembuskan napas lelah, Kyungsoo lantas membuka mulutnya untuk kembali berbicara pada sosok namja tampan yang ada di sebelahnya.

" Jongin…" panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

Tidak ada respon.

" Jongin.." panggil Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Kali ini salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menarik pelan pakaian olahraga yang dikenakan Jongin.

Jongin menoleh, namun tidak menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan andalannya—sinis dan tak tersahabat.

" K—kenapa… Kenapa Jongin selalu mengabaikanku?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Mata bulatnya ia gunakan untuk menatap wajah tampan Jongin dengan lekat. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut dengan tatapan yang Jongin berikan untuknya.

" Lalu kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Jongin lebih memilih untuk balik bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

" Apa aku terlihat mengganggumu Jongin? Aku hanya berusaha untuk dekat padamu… Karena aku menyukaimu…"

" Kau tuli? Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu jika aku tidak menyukaimu…"

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

" A—apa karena Jongin menyukai Baekhyun… Jadi Jongin tidak bisa menyukaiku?" tanya Kyungsoo lebih pelan. Ia merasa kedua matanya memanas dan tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat ketika bertanya seperti itu pada Jongin.

" Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Jongin dingin.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebelum membawa pandangannya untuk menatap sepatunya.

" Jongin selalu memperlakukanku seperti seseorang yang sudah berbuat kesalahan yang sangat besar dan tidak bisa dimaafkan.." lirih Kyungsoo masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

" Cih! Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau sedang _**amnesia**_ Do Kyungsoo!" masih dengan nada dinginnya, Jongin menjawab lirihan Kyungsoo tadi.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah tampan Jongin dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca.

" Tapi itu sudah setahun yang lalu Jongin…"

" **LALU KENAPA JIKA ITU SUDAH SETAHUN YANG LALU HAH? KARENA PERBUATANMU ITU AKU HARUS KEHILANGAN ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI DO KYUNGSOO!"** Jongin berteriak marah. Matanya menatap nyalang Kyungsoo yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan.

Kyungsoo lantas memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya ketika mendengar teriakan Jongin yang begitu keras. Buliran bening yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya mengalir tanpa halangan apapun di kedua pipi berisinya. Belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya mengukir senyum miris. Dugaannya benar—Jongin bersikap seperti itu karena kesalahannya setahun lalu.

" Ya itu memang kesalahanku Jongin. Tapi… Apa kau tidak bisa memaafkanku dan bersikap baik padaku?" Kyungsoo membuka kedua mata bulatnya dan menatap Jongin dengan wajah yang penuh airmata.

Jongin tertawa sinis sebelum menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan meremehkan.

" _**Putar waktuku untuk kembali ke masalalu-ku! Dan aku akan memaafkanmu."**_

Kyungsoo semakin mengentalkan tatapan sedihnya ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar sebaris kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Jongin.

Memutar waktu untuk kembali ke masalalu? Itu tidak mungkin!

" Manusia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu Jongin, itu mustahil…" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Kali ini Jongin tertawa dengan keras. Namun sedetik kemudian kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan sinis.

" Jika begitu—dalam mimpimu saja aku akan memaafkanmu Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya dan membiarkan buliran bening yang berasal dari kedua mata bulatnya mengalir semakin deras. Ia tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan prihatin.

" Maafkan aku Jongin…" ucapnya masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

Hening.

Jongin tidak memberi respon apapun atas ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memilih membuka kedua mata bulatnya ketika dirasa tidak terdengar suara sosok yang ada di sebelahnya. Dan indera penglihatannya masih saja melihat Jongin yang menatapnya dengan sinis.

" Maaf Jongin…"

Jongin mengubah tatapan sinisnya menjadi tatapan terkejut.

" K—kyungsoo—" Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nada yang terdengar aneh di telinganya sendiri.

" —_**darah…"**_ lanjutnya dengan jari telunjuk sebelah kanannya menunjuk hidung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyit mendengar ucapan Jongin. Memerintahkan salah satu tangannya untuk menyentuh daerah sekitar hidungnya—dan matanya yang bulat itu semakin membulat ketika indera perabanya merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir di salah satu lubang hidungnya.

_**D—darah?**_

Kyungsoo dengan segera menghapus darah yang mengalir di salah satu lubang hidungnya dengan handuk kecil yang tadi dibawanya. Dan kedua mata bulatnya menemukan darah yang cukup banyak yang melekat di handuk kecil tersebut.

Menatap kembali wajah tampan Jongin dengan tatapan sedihnya—sebelum bangun dari duduknya dan berlari meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin sedikit tertegun ketika indera penglihatannya melihat hal yang baru saja terjadi pada sosok namja mungil dengan mata bulatnya itu. Jongin tidak tahu hal apa yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan—yang jelas ia merasa khawatir ketika melihat darah segar mengalir dengan lancar di salah satu lubang hidung Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo…" lirihnya sambil terus menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Sosok namja tampan dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang tidak biasa itu terlihat melangkahkan kakinya dengan gusar di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Kedua mata tajamnya terus saja ia gunakan untuk melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mulutnya pun terus saja mengeluarkan kalimat _**'kau di mana'**_ dengan tangan yang sesekali mengacak helaian rambutnya gemas.

Bukan tanpa alasan sosok namja tampan yang teridentifikasi bernama Park Chanyeol itu melangkah dengan gusar di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang saat ini dalam keadaan sepi. Jelas saja, jam pelajaran masih berlangsung dan para murid terlihat tenang mengikuti pelajaran di kelasnya masing-masing.

Tidak adanya sosok Do Kyungsoo di dalam kelas adalah alasan mengapa namja tampan itu berkeliaran di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

Tadi itu Chanyeol tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga karena ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya harus menemui guru yang mengajar fisika di kelasnya. Ketika kembali ke kelas pada jam pelajaran sejarah, ia tidak melihat kehadiran sosok namja mungil yang duduk di sebelahnya padahal tasnya tersimpan dengan rapi di laci mejanya. Dan dengan alasan ingin ke toilet-lah Chanyeol dapat berkeliaran dengan bebas di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

Dengan punggung yang menyandar pada salah satu dinding luar kelas, Chanyeol terlihat mendongakkan kepala dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam. Napasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah ia atur sebaik mungkin agar kembali normal. Ia sedikit lelah setelah kedua kakinya ia gunakan untuk mengelilingi area sekolah yang begitu luas, namun sosok yang tengah dicarinya tak juga ia temukan.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan cepat ketika otaknya mengingat satu tempat yang belum ia kunjungi. Menegakkan tubuh tingginya, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap sebelum kembali melangkah ke tempat yang saat ini menjadi tujuan terakhirnya. Ia yakin, jika Kyungsoo ada di tempat itu.

Taman yang terletak di halaman belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

_**Tepat!**_

Dugaan Chanyeol benar-benar tepat. Sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya memang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Sosok namja mungil dengan parasnya yang manis itu saat ini terlihat tengah duduk di bawah pohon besar seraya membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya yang menekuk.

Berjalan dengan langkah pelan, Chanyeol membawa dirinya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Sedikit mengamati tubuh Kyungsoo yang begitu mungil untuk ukuran namja—sebelum memilih mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo dengan posisi kakinya yang diluruskan. Kedua matanya ia gunakan untuk menatap danau buatan yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya sekarang.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo masih berada pada posisi yang sama. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak sadar akan kehadirannya—atau mungkin Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak sadar?

" Kyung—" panggil Chanyeol lembut.

Hening.

Tidak ada respon apapun dari Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo—" Chanyeol mencoba memanggil Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Hening.

Tetap tak ada respon.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat sebelum memerintahkan salah satu tangannya untuk mengusap pelan helaian rambut Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo—" panggil Chanyeol seraya mengusap pelan helaian rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika dirasa ada seseorang di sebelahnya. Terlebih ada sebuah tangan yang saat ini tengah mengusap-usap helaian rambutnya. Mendongakkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo menemukan sosok Chanyeol tengah tersenyum hangat padanya.

" C—chanyeol?" Kyungsoo menyebut nama Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar serak.

" Kenapa di sini? Tidak biasanya kau membolos seperti ini Kyung," tanya Chanyeol lembut. Tangannya sudah tidak lagi mengusap-usap helaian rambut Kyungsoo, namun kedua matanya ia gunakan untuk menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan lekat. Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu.

" Wajahmu terlihat pucat Kyung, apa kau sakit?" Kyungsoo belum menjawab pertanyaannya yang tadi, tapi Chanyeol sudah kembali memberi pertanyaan pada sosok mungil berparas manis itu. Namun, kali ini nada suaranya tersirat sebuah kekhawatiran.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Aku baik-baik saja…"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak yakin, namun beberapa detik setelahnya ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi datar.

" Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Kyungsoo!" ucap Chanyeol tegas.

Kyungsoo melenyapkan senyum tipis di bibirnya dan menggantinya dengan senyum miris. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan pandangan sendu.

" Aku mencintai Jongin—" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Chanyeol tidak memberi tanggapan apapun atas pernyataan Kyungsoo. Ia masih saja menatap wajah manis Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datarnya.

"—tapi Jongin mencintai Baekhyun…" lanjut Kyungsoo. Kali ini kedua sudut mata bulatnya sudah mengeluarkan setitik airmata. Bibirnya semakin mengulas senyum miris ketika dirinya harus menerima kenyataan yang benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit.

Chanyeol mengubah ekspresinya. Tatapannya pun berubah sendu ketika melihat bagaimana menyedihkannya sosok mungil berparas manis yang saat ini ada di sebelahnya.

" Sudah cukup Kyung—" Chanyeol berujar pelan.

"—kau tidak bisa terus-menerus mengharapkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggap kehadiranmu di hidupnya…" lanjut Chanyeol. Pandangannya ia alihkan untuk menatap danau yang ada di depannya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang seperti itu.

" Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan semua ini Chanyeol…" Kyungsoo berusaha sekuatnya untuk menahan isakan yang terus saja memaksa untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Hening.

Chanyeol tidak memberi reaksi apapun atas ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari belahan _**heart shaped**_ _**lips**_ Kyungsoo. Ia masih fokus menatap danau yang ada di depannya dengan kedua matanya yang memerah. Chanyeol merasakan sesak tiba-tiba di dadanya.

Menghela napas berat, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali menatap sosok mungil yang ada di sebelahnya. Memaksakan senyum di bibirnya, sebelum kedua lengannya ia gunakan untuk mendekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan erat—yang dibalas tak kalah erat oleh Kyungsoo. Ia tahu hal ini tidak akan mengurangi rasa sakit di hati Kyungsoo, tapi setidaknya ia bisa menjadi sandaran ketika Kyungsoo merasa kacau.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap langit yang berwarna sedikit gelap dengan tatapan sendunya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum miris bersamaan dengan sesak di dadanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

" _**Mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini—jika aku jujur sejak awal… Maafkan aku Kyungsoo…"**_ batin Chanyeol miris.

.

.

Sementara itu—

.

.

Sosok mungil dengan kedua matanya yang sipit itu terlihat berlari dengan susah payah. Salah satu tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap lelehan airmata yang dengan lancangnya mengotori wajah manisnya. Lagi-lagi hatinya harus berdenyut nyeri ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya bermesraan dengan orang lain.

Ia tidak tahu hal apa yang sedang dibicarakan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di taman belakang sekolah tadi—yang ia tahu, wajah Chanyeol terlihat terluka ketika melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang kacau. Terlebih lagi, Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo begitu erat.

" _**Aku terluka Chanyeol…"**_ lirih Baekhyun.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah hampir sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah sebelum kedua mata tajamnya melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat ia kenali tengah terduduk di pinggir lapangan. Keningnya berkerut samar dengan otak yang tengah berpikir hal apa yang sedang dilakukan sosok mungil bermata sipit itu.

Tidak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri, Jongin memilih melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati sosok mungil itu—Baekhyun.

Jongin lantas mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun yang tentu saja membuat Baekhyun terkejut karena kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

" Jongin? Kenapa di sini? Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

Jongin memamerkan senyum tampannya pada Baekhyun.

" Kakiku segera melangkah ke sini ketika indera penglihatanku melihatmu Baek,"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum simpul.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Baek? Sekolah sudah hampir sepi, harusnya kau bergegas pulang…" tanya Jongin dengan raut wajah bingung.

" Hanya ingin berlama-lama saja di sekolah…" Baekhyun menjawab dengan asal.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun.

" Boleh aku menemanimu?"

Baekhyun menatap wajah tampan Jongin.

" Boleh saja…" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum simpul yang terulas di bibirnya.

Dan itu adalah suara terakhir yang terdengar di antara mereka. Karena setelahnya, hanya kesunyian yang menemani dua sosok bergender sama dengan bakatnya yang berbeda itu.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Keningnya kembali berkerut samar ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Hatinya seolah menjerit tak terima ketika kedua mata tajamnya melihat mata sipit Baekhyun yang sembab. Ia tahu—sesuatu telah terjadi pada sosok mungil yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Jongin tahu jika ia terus saja diam, ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang saat ini ada di otaknya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali membuka suaranya, memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

" Ceritakan padaku Baek…" ucap Jongin lembut.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah tampan Jongin.

" Apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Jongin terlihat menghela napas pelan sebelum kembali berbicara pada Baekhyun.

" Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu, aku tahu itu. Jadi, ceritakan padaku…"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Tidak terjadi apapun Jongin… Aku baik-baik saja…"

Kali ini Jongin mendengus. Ia tidak suka ketika Baekhyun berbohong padanya.

" Katakan Baek!" ucap Jongin tegas.

Baekhyun menatap wajah tampan Jongin sekilas, sebelum kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Lidahnya terasa kelu ketika ia ingin mengatakan sebuah kejujuran pada Jongin. Ia takut menyakiti Jongin—walaupun faktanya ia memang sudah menyakiti namja tampan itu.

" Berhenti mencintaiku Jongin…" ucap Baekhyun pelan dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk.

" Maksudmu Baek?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin. Tatapannya menyiratkan sebuah permohonan maaf yang sangat besar.

" Maaf sudah menyakitimu sejauh ini… Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu padaku Jongin…" sesal Baekhyun.

Jongin merasa tubuhnya kaku seketika. Hatinya mencelos saat indera pendengarannya mendengar sebuah kejujuran yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun.

" A—apa?" tanya Jongin terbata. Hatinya masih sedikit berharap jika Baekhyun hanya sedang menjahilinya.

" Maaf Jongin… Aku mencintai orang lain…"

Hancur. Berantakan. Tak berbentuk.

Itu adalah gambaran bagaimana perasaan Jongin saat ini. Tubuhnya pun tak luput untuk ikut merasakan bagaimana kehancuran hatinya saat ini. Ia merasa tulang-tulang di tubuhnya dicabut dengan paksa yang menyebabkan dirinya lemas tak berdaya.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum miris.

" Park Chanyeol?" tebak Jongin.

Dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan gerakan kaku.

Seketika Jongin tertawa dengan keras saat tebakannya tepat sasaran. Ia bersusah payah menarik perhatian Baekhyun, tapi kenapa Chanyeol yang berhasil merebut perhatian Baekhyun?

Tawanya yang semula terdengar keras perlahan-lahan mengecil hinga tidak terdengar apapun lagi. Kedua mata tajamnya ia gunakan untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terluka. Bibirnya semakin mengulas senyum miris seiring mengalirnya buliran bening di kedua sudut matanya.

Tangannya lantas ia gunakan untuk menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Mengusap dengan sayang kedua pipi tersebut dengan mata yang menatap tepat di mata Baekhyun. Tatapannya menyiratkan rasa cinta dan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Kembali mengulas senyum miris di bibirnya—sebelum penyatuan bibir itu terjadi.

Baekhyun melebarkan kedua mata sipitnya ketika Jongin tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya. Namja tampan itu menghisap dengan kuat bibir bawahnya bersamaan dengan kedua lengannya yang sudah memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan erat.

Baekhyun mencoba memberontak, tidak terima dengan perbuatan Jongin yang dengan lancang mencium bibirnya. Tubuh mungilnya terus saja bergerak gelisah seiring dengan ciuman Jongin pada bibirnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia hampir menangis saat Jongin berbuat seperti ini padanya.

Beberapa menit sudah terlewati sampai akhirnya Jongin melepaskan bibir Baekhyun dari _**tawanan**_ bibirnya. Napasnya sedikit terengah. Dan matanya kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh luka.

" Baek—"

_**PLAK! **_

Jongin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat ada sebuah tangan yang mendarat dengan keras di pipi kanannya.

" **KAU BRENGSEK KIM JONGIN!"** teriak Baekhyun marah sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang saat ini menatap kepergiannya dengan nanar.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tubuhnya melemas seketika saat indera penglihatannya melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Kedua mata bulatnya terasa memanas bersamaan dengan tawa hambar yang mengalun dari belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya. Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri dengan sesak yang semakin menyiksanya. Napasnya seolah terputus bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang tertatih.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum penuh luka dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir di kedua pipi berisinya—sebelum berlari meninggalkan sekolah dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu, jika ada sosok lain yang melihat pemandangan yang sudah membuatnya terluka—

.

.

.

—" _**Kim Jongin sialan!"**_ desis sosok itu kemudian berlari dengan cepat mengejar sosok mungil berparas manis—Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

_**Hai ^^**_

_**Aku kembali membawa chapter 5 untuk ff inih. Semoga suka dan gak mengecewakan yah :***_

_**Hmm—ada beberapa hal yang mao aku sampein… semoga kalian gak marah yah,**_

_**Pertama, aku minta maaf jika konflik di ff inih terasa datar. Aku belum mahir untuk membuat ff berkonflik. Aku takut gak bisa menyelesaikan ff-ku jika konfliknya terlalu berat. Jadi aku hanya membuat konflik ringan di ff-ku inih. Aku sudah punya plot sampai akhir ff inih, jadi aku minta maaf banget kalo ff inih gak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian mao. Tapi aku akan berusaha memberikan tulisanku sebaik mungkin untuk kalian *senyum.**_

_**Kedua, aku minta maaf belum bisa membuat moment untuk masing-masing couple. Aku membuat moment crack pair karena itu memang tuntutan untuk cerita inih tetap berjalan. Aku gak mungkin buat moment Kaisoo dan Chanbaek jika keduanya belum bersatu. Jadi, harap sabar yah, semua akan indah pada waktunya/plakk/ :D**_

_**Ketiga, sepertinya perkiraanku meleset jauh. Kupikir ff inih gak akan punya banyak chapter, tapi sepertinya ff inih akan mencapai chap 10 ato mungkin lebih? Aku juga gak tau -_- yang aku tau, aku gak bisa menyelesaikan ff inih sebelum tanggal 22 *huaaaaaah**_

_**Keempat, kondisi tubuhku saat inih lagi sedikit buruk , jadi lagi-lagi aku minta maaf kalo hal inih mempengaruhi tulisanku untuk chap 5 inih. Dan entah kenapa, aku malah nangis waktu ngetik chap 5 inih *mukasedih**_

_**Kelima, aku mengucapkan beribu-beribu terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah mereview ff inih. Memberikan dukungan, komentar positif, kritik dan sarannya untukku. Aku bener-bener seneng dan terharu. Tanpa kalian, aku gak mungkin melanjutkan ff-ku sampe sejauh inih. Kalian penyemangatku—selain keluargaku *senyummanis**_

_**Sekali lagi aku ucapakan terimakasih banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!**_

_**Maaf lagi kalo bacotanku kepanjangan..**_

_**Terakhir—**_

_**Yang berkenan dan ikhlas..**_

_**Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?**_

_**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't Care**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**

**Pairing: Kaisoo**

**Genre: YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Summary: Do Kyungsoo akan tetap berusaha—walaupun sosok yang dicintainya tak pernah mempedulikannya.**

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

_**Selamat membaca ;) **_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kembali berganti seiring dengan waktu yang terus berputar. Warna gelap yang semula menghiasi langit kini telah berubah terang dengan sinar hangat yang menemani. Sedikit polusi yang mencemari udara seolah sudah menjadi _**makanan**_ sehari-hari untuk mereka yang memiliki aktivitas di luar tempat tinggalnya.

Di sebuah koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai, terlihat sosok namja mungil berparas manis tengah berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan sedikit tertatih-tatih. Belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya yang biasanya selalu terulas senyum manis kini ia biarkan mengatup dengan rapat. Wajah manisnya yang selalu terlihat cerah kini harus terlihat keruh dengan warna putih pucat yang mengganggu. Tatapan matanya seolah hanya fokus pada satu arah. Dan kedua indera pendengarannya seolah ia tulikan ketika ada banyak murid yang menyapanya.

Berbelok ke arah kiri, sosok namja mungil berparas manis yang diketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo itu telah sampai di kelasnya. Selama beberapa menit tubuh mungilnya ia biarkan terdiam di depan pintu kelas dengan fokus mata menatap ke dalam kelas. Melihat bagaimana ramainya suasana kelas saat itu. Menghela napas berat, menundukkan kepalanya kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya.

Bunyi yang ditimbulkan akibat pergesekan kaki kursi dengan lantai membuat sosok namja tampan yang ada di sebelah tempat duduk Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur 'sebentarnya'. Mengangkat kepalanya dari atas lipatan tangannya, kedua matanya melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sebelahnya. Keningnya berkerut ketika melihat keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Menegakkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol dengan segera membuka suaranya untuk bertanya.

" Kyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol lembut masih dengan kening yang berkerut.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

" Aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol…" jawabnya dengan suara pelan.

Chanyeol semakin menambah kerutan di keningnya saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang begitu pelan. Merasa tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ Kyungsoo, ia dengan segera mendaratkan salah satu punggung tangannya di kening Kyungsoo. Merasakan bagaimana suhu tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan Chanyeol dibuat heran dengan suhu tubuh Kyungsoo yang tidak panas—namun wajahnya terlihat pucat.

" Apa kau memakai _**foundation**_ terlalu banyak Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol konyol. Bibirnya mengulas cengiran lebar yang menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

" Aku bahkan memakai lebih dari satu _**foundation**_ Park Chanyeol…" sahut Kyungsoo tak kalah konyol dengan kekehan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol refleks menepuk keningnya saat Kyungsoo membalas candaannya seperti itu.

" Aku serius Kyung…"

" Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

" Wajahmu begitu pucat. Apa kau merasakan sakit di tubuhmu?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo khawatir.

Kyungsoo sedikit menghela napas berat sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit ragu untuk jujur atau tidak pada sosok tampan yang ada di sebelahnya.

" Tidak Chanyeol, aku tidak merasakan sakit di tubuhku. Aku baik-baik saja…"

" Kau berbohong Kyung!" tegas Chanyeol.

" Tidak!"

Chanyeol mendengus keras. Ia kesal dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak jujur padanya dan lagi—sejak kapan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi tertutup padanya?

" Baiklah… Jika kau belum mau jujur padaku Kyung…" Chanyeol mengalah.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan usapan sayang sebelah tangan Chanyeol di helaian rambutnya.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran kosong kembali menghampiri kelas Kyungsoo. Jam pelajaran keempat yang seharusnya diisi dengan pelajaran fisika, kini harus digantikan dengan suara bising teman-temannya. Ada saja hal yang dilakukan teman-temannya di dalam kelas yang selalu sukses membuat Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Kyungsoo menatap satu sosok yang saat ini tengah duduk sendiri di tempat duduk pojok sebelah kanan kelas. Sosok yang teridentifikasi bernama Kim Jongin itu terlihat duduk nyaman dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang dagunya dan fokus mata yang memandang ke luar jendela. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa hal apa yang tengah menjadi fokus mata Jongin. Tapi ia mengambil kesimpulan, jika sosok namja tampan yang saat ini masih mengisi penuh relung hatinya tengah melamun.

Kyungsoo mengulas senyum simpul di bibirnya masih dengan fokus mata menatap Jongin. Tatapannya menyiratkan sebuah kerinduan yang mendalam.

Sejak kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi membawa dirinya untuk mendekati namja tampan dengan bakat menarinya itu. Walaupun hatinya masih ingin berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan sosok yang ia cintai, namun tubuh dan pikirannya seolah tidak sejalan dengan hatinya. Dan hasilnya ia harus menelan bulat-bulat kerinduannya pada sosok Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat Jongin dari kejauhan. Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ketika dirinya dengan berani mendekati Jongin yang berakhir sebuah bentakan keras keluar dari bibir Jongin. Saat itu ia tidak peduli dengan sikap kasar yang selalu diberikan Jongin untuknya. Yang ia pedulikan adalah—bagaimana caranya agar Kim Jongin mencintainya—dan menjadi kekasihnya. Dan Kyungsoo harus menelan pahitnya kekecewaan, ketika semua usaha kerasnya tak kunjung membuahkan hasil.

Sekarang Kyungsoo sadar akan satu hal. Sekeras apapun usahanya—ia tidak akan pernah bisa memaksakan sosok yang ia cintai untuk mencintainya juga.

_**Tidak semua cinta harus terbalaskan, kan?**_

Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, kali ini Kyungsoo menatap papan tulis yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan sendu. Menghela napas berat lantas menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. Ia sudah membuat keputusan. Mungkin akan terasa sulit untuknya, tapi ia akan mencobanya.

Kembali menghela napas berat, sebelum—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _**Aku menyerah Jongin…"**_—lirih Kyungsoo kemudian memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Jongin memutuskan untuk membolos ketika jam pelajaran terakhir dimulai. Pikirannya yang tengah kacau membuat ia memilih _**mengasingkan**_ dirinya di taman yang berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Dengan tubuh yang berada di salah satu dahan pohon yang ada di taman tersebut, Jongin terlihat duduk nyaman di atas dahan pohon tersebut dengan salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Kedua matanya fokus memandang langit yang saat ini berwarna sedikit gelap dengan senyum miris yang tertoreh di bibirnya. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya, ia melenyapkan senyuman itu dan menggantinya dengan helaan napas berat yang meluncur dengan lancar di bibirnya.

Kembali menghela napas berat, Jongin memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya dengan kepalanya yang mendongak. Bibirnya kembali mengulas senyum miris dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas mencengkeram dada sebelah kirinya dengan kuat. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat mengingat sosok yang ia cintai menolaknya. Bahkan saat ini sosok yang ia cintai tengah menjauhinya dan itu karena kesalahannya.

Jongin sangat ingat bagaimana marahnya Baekhyun ketika ia dengan lancangnya mencium bibir Baekhyun. Dan ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan mendaratkan sebuah tamparan telak di pipinya.

Kekecewaan yang saat itu Jongin rasakan adalah penyebab utama dari insiden penciuman paksa yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya ketika dirinya mendapat penolakan dari sosok mungil yang ia cintai. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah tahu jika Baekhyun tidak mencintainya. Hal itu terbukti dari sikap Baekhyun yang cenderung cuek padanya, walaupun dirinya memang selalu berada di dekat namja mungil itu. Ia tetap berusaha untuk mendekati Baekhyun dan mendapatkan hatinya. Dan seolah membutakan indera penglihatannya ketika ia dengan jelas melihat Baekhyun tengah menatap teman sekelasnya—Park Chanyeol—dengan tatapan berbeda.

Jongin berpikir, cinta akan tumbuh seiring waktu berjalan. Dan ia yakin, Baekhyun akan membalas perasaannya suatu saat nanti. Namun tanpa ia duga, di tengah-tengah usahanya untuk membuat Baekhyun mencintainya, ia harus menerima penolakan dari Baekhyun—bahkan sebelum dirinya menyatakan cinta pada namja mungil bermata sipit itu.

Membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam, Jongin lantas melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya dan kedua matanya menemukan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.15 siang. Itu artinya bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

Jongin dengan segera memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk turun dari atas dahan pohon yang tengah ia duduki. Sedikit mengambil ancang-ancang, sebelum melompat turun. Dan tubuhnya sukses mendarat dengan sempurna di atas tanah dengan kedua kakinya yang berpijak kuat. Sedikit mendongak untuk melihat pohon yang tadi menjadi tempat singgahnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menuju kelasnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah Jongin berjalan, ia harus menghentikan langkahnya ketika indera penglihatannya melihat sebuah benda yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah.

Dengan kening yang berkerut, Jongin lantas membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil benda tersebut. Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih dengan sedikit noda berwarna merah pekat di salah satu sudutnya. Jongin mengamati sapu tangan itu dan menemukan sebuah tulisan di sudut lain sapu tangan itu yang mengukir nama seseorang.

" Do Kyungsoo," gumamnya.

Jongin kembali mengamati sapu tangan yang berada di genggamannya, namun kali ini kedua matanya lebih fokus pada noda berwarna merah pekat yang melekat pada sapu tangan itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sedikit tersentak ke belakang ketika otaknya berhasil mengingat sesuatu.

" _**D—darah?"**_ lirihnya.

Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya dengan salah satu tangannya yang meremas kuat sapu tangan yang saat itu tengah berada di genggamannya. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat terakhir kalinya ia membentak Kyungsoo dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo mengeluarkan darah segar dari salah satu lubang hidungnya.

Jongin tidak tahu perasaan apa yang saat itu ia rasakan, yang ia tahu ia begitu khawatir melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Dan sejak kejadian itu pula Kyungsoo sudah tak lagi mengganggunya.

Awalnya Jongin merasa senang karena akhirnya sosok yang pernah membuatnya kehilangan orang yang ia cintai itu sudah tak lagi mengganggu kehidupannya. Ia merasa bebas tanpa gangguan sosok itu di sisinya. Namun semakin lama, rasa senang yang ia rasakan itu kian berubah menjadi sebuah kesedihan.

Jongin merasa—seperti telah kehilangan sesuatu dalam hidupnya.

" Aku tidak lagi melihat sosokmu yang begitu ceria. Sekarang kau menjadi pendiam dengan banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh mungilmu. Terlebih lagi, wajahmu begitu pucat. Apa… Kau sedang sakit Kyung?" monolog Jongin.

Kedua matanya masih terpejam namun sapu tangan yang tengah digenggamnya sudah berada tepat di depan bibirnya. Kembali meremas sapu tangan itu dengan kuat, sebelum mendaratkan kecupannya di salah satu bagian sapu tangan tersebut.

Jongin lantas membuka kedua matanya dan kembali menatap sapu tangan itu dengan pandangan sendu. Tenggorokannya tercekat ketika ia memikirkan hal-hal yang mampu membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

Ia belum yakin dengan perasaannya, namun ia tidak bisa berbohong jika ia begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

" Aku ingin kau baik-baik saja Kyung…" ucap Jongin kemudian kembali melangkah menjauhi area taman untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya seraya menatap sebal sosok lain yang saat ini berada di kamarnya, lebih tepatnya berada di sofa yang ada di kamarnya. Seolah tidak sadar dengan tatapan yang Kyungsoo layangkan untuknya, sosok yang tengah Kyungsoo tatap itu terus saja memasukkan berbagai macam buah yang sudah disiapkan oleh eomma Kyungsoo. Mengabaikan pemilik kamar yang sejak tadi terus saja mendengus tak suka.

Merasa kesabarannya sudah habis, Kyungsoo dengan segera melayangkan sebuah bantal ke sosok yang berada di sofa kamarnya, yang ia kenal dengan nama Park Chanyeol.

_**Bugh!**_

" _**AW!"**_ ringis Chanyeol saat tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terhantam sebuah bantal dengan keras. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah di mana bantal itu berasal dan ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan seringaian kecil yang terulas di belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya.

" Kenapa kau melemparku dengan bantal Do Kyungsoo? Ini sangat sakit jika kau mau tahu!" protes Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang menjadi korban kekerasan Kyungsoo.

" Apa? Jadi kau mau aku melemparmu dengan apa? Dengan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dan dengan polosnya sebelah tangannya mengambil sebuah buku yang sangat tebal yang terletak di atas meja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Chanyeol melotot.

" Kau gila Do kyungsoo!" teriak Chanyeol kesal.

Kyungsoo hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol.

" Jika kau masih terus saja sibuk dengan buah-buahan itu, lebih baik kau pergi dan kembali ke rumahmu!"

" Kau mengusirku?" tanya Chanyeol sangsi.

" Kenapa tidak? Jika aku selalu menerima tamu sepertimu, semua makanan yang ada di rumahku bisa habis tak bersisa," sahut Kyungsoo santai.

Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya dengan kedua bola matanya yang berputar selama beberapa detik.

" Apa saat kau sakit, kau berubah menjadi orang yang pelit?"

" Mungkin?" sahut Kyungsoo seraya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

" Sudahlah, tenagaku akan terkuras habis jika terus berdebat denganmu. Sekarang, aku ingin kau duduk di hadapanku!" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat tidurnya.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan kedua matanya yang menatap Kyungsoo tak mengerti. Namun di detik berikutnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo.

" Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol ketika dirinya sudah duduk dengan nyaman di atas tempat tidur Kyungsoo dengan posisi yang saling berhadapan.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya terulas senyum manis.

" Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin kau berada di dekatku saat ini.." ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol terdiam, tidak merespon apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo ucapkan padanya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di sini.

" Ceritakan padaku Kyung…"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum simpul yang terulas di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya lantas ia rentangkan, memberi tanda pada Chanyeol jika ia ingin dipeluk oleh namja tampan bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh ketika Kyungsoo sudah menunjukkan sikap manjanya. Dengan sedikit gelengan di kepalanya, Chanyeol lantas membawa tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat pada Kyungsoo dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama, tubuh mungil Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam pelukannya.

Kyungsoo terlihat menyamankan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol seraya memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya.

" Chanyeol…" panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

" Hmm…" Chanyeol bergumam untuk menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo.

" Aku merindukannya…." lirih Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menghentikan usapan tangannya di helaian rambut Kyungsoo ketika ia bisa menangkap topik pembicaraan yang saat ini tengah Kyungsoo bahas.

" Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Rasanya ada yang hilang pada diriku saat aku memutuskan untuk tak mengganggunya lagi,"

" Kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat Kyung. Kau tidak mungkin terus-menerus melakukan hal yang bahkan sudah menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Kyungsoo bergerak melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Chanyeol, kemudian menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan sendu.

" Hatiku masih menginginkannya Chanyeol—" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"—tapi aku terkadang berpikir…. Kenapa aku tidak mencintaimu saja? Padahal kau begitu baik padaku…" lanjut Kyungsoo dengan sedikit kekehan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan kalimat yang baru saja Kyungsoo lontarkan padanya. Mengalihkan keterkejutannya, ia memilih untuk tidak memberi respon apapun atas ucapan Kyungsoo tadi. Ia hanya terdiam dengan fokus mata menatap kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Seketika Kyungsoo mengubah tatapan sendunya menjadi tatapan penuh minat saat menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol. Ia mengingat sesuatu.

" Chanyeol, kau pernah bilang padaku jika kau tertarik dengan seseorang. Apa kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias. Matanya berbinar cerah dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang saling menggenggam.

Dan seketika itu pula Chanyeol mendadak gugup.

" B—belum," jawab Chanyeol.

Lenyap. Ekspresi bahagia yang tadinya terlukis dengan jelas di wajah manis Kyungsoo harus menguap dan digantikan dengan ekspresi muramnya.

" Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kedua pipi berisinya yang menggembung.

Chanyeol terlihat menghela napas berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

" Aku takut ditolak olehnya…"

" Kau tidak akan tahu hasilnya jika kau belum mencobanya Tuan Park!"

" Tapi ia terlihat tidak tertarik padaku Kyungsoo…" Chanyeol menjawab dengan lesu.

Kyungsoo terlihat tengah berpikir dengan fokus kedua mata bulatnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

" Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah.

" Kau bahkan lebih dari sekedar mengenalnya Kyung…" sahut Chanyeol pelan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya dengan belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya yang terbungkam rapat. Otaknya tengah bekerja untuk mencari tahu siapa sosok yang sudah berhasil merebut hati seorang Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo masih serius dengan acara berpikirnya, namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia berteriak dengan keras.

" _**ARRGGHHH!"**_ teriak Kyungsoo keras. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekpresi kesakitan yang amat sangat dengan Kedua tangannya yang memegang kaki sebelah kanannya.

Chanyeol terkejut dan panik seketika saat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang begitu keras.

" Kyungsoo!" seru Chanyeol. Sebelah tangannya lantas merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan tatapan matanya menatap khawatir pada wajah manis Kyungsoo yang semakin memucat.

Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia terus saja merintih kesakitan dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir di kedua pipi berisinya.

" C—chanyeol… Ukhh—ini…. Ini sangat menyakitkan Chanyeol…" ucap Kyungsoo lemah.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan airmatanya, jadi ia membiarkan airmata itu turun dengan lancar tanpa halangan apapun di kedua pipinya. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini—dan ia sakit melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini.

Kyungsoo masih saja merintih kesakitan dengan airmata yang semakin deras mengalir di kedua pipi berisinya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram dengan kuat kaki sebelah kanannya.

Menghembuskan napasnya dengan tidak teratur—sebelum sebuah pemandangan yang gelap mengambil alih kesadarannya.

" KYUNGSOO!"

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

_**Hai ^^**_

_**Aku kembali membawa chapter 6 untuk ff inih. Semoga suka dan gak mengecewakan yah :***_

_**Haaaaaaaaaaahhh—akhirnya aku bisa juga menyelesaikan chap 6 inih. Aku minta maaf banget kalo hasilnya kacau dan gak memuaskan. aku gak tau apa yang terjadi sama aku, tiba-tiba ajah ide dan plot yang udah aku susun hilang entah ke mana dan menghasilkan aku yang stress mikirin kelanjutan ff inih -_-**_

_**Rasanya pengen nangis waktu aku tak kunjung bisa menyelesaikan chap 6 inih. Tapi setelah meminta bantuan dari temanku*liriklaila* akhirnya aku bisa menemukan plot-nya lagi, tapi tetep ajah aku suka mengeluh karena chap 6-nya gak selesai-selesai*huaaaaaaaaah. Tapi yang penting sekarang aku udah lega karena chap 6-nya udah selesai*senyum. Dan chap inih chap tersulit menurutku -_-/curhatselesai/**_

_**Lalu, ada yang tau gak Kyungsoo sakit apa? Dy sampe kesakitan gituh*mukasedih**_

_**Ahh yah, kalo perkiraanku gak salah, insyaallah flashback masalah Kaisoo di masalalu aku munculin di chap depan. Terus juga, aku minta doanya yah biar ide dan plotnya gak kabur lagi ;)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Big Thanks To:**_

_**Kartikadyo96 ll dhyamanta ll ayusafitri35 ll meCa ll KyungiNoru ll .16 ll DahsyatNyaff ll DokimsoRoroNgin ll eunhaezha ll Maple fujoshi2309 ll Kyungra26 ll kyle ll dokydo91 ll dyofanz ll kyungie ll TKsit ll Sognatorel ll KaiSa ll flowerdyo ll Kim Leera ll ll Kaisooship ll 7D ll dhyamanta1214 ll dyopororoo ll Cactus93 ll Desta Soo ll nayah ll doaddict ll meliarisky7 ll Maurine Lau ll EarthDo ll ll Pcy ll 1004baekie ll ryanryu ll wanny ll BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim ll sfsclouds ll minha ll cho suuya ll Guest**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasih udah baca dan review ff inih :* semua yang kalian tulis di kotak review buatku senang dan semangat*peluksatu-satu. KALIAN PENYEMANGATKU!**_

_**Maaf jika ada salah penulisan nama atopun ada yang terlewatkan/bow/**_

_**Terakhir—**_

_**Yang berkenan dan ikhlas..**_

_**Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?**_

_**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^ **_


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don't Care**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**

**Pairing: Kaisoo**

**Genre: YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Summary: Do Kyungsoo akan tetap berusaha—walaupun sosok yang dicintainya tak pernah mempedulikannya.**

.

.

Tulisan italic tanpa bold itu untuk flashback. Dan ada sedikit bacotanku di bawah, jika tidak berkenan membacanya bisa diabaikan, oke (y) hehehehe ^^

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

_**Selamat membaca ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sekolah baru saja terdengar beberapa detik yang lalu, namun hampir semua murid yang berada di kelasnya masing-masing sudah melangkah ke luar kelas dan singgah di kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sejak tadi meronta minta diisi. Mengabaikan peralatan sekolah mereka yang masih berantakan di mejanya masing-masing.

Byun Baekhyun—sosok namja mungil bermata sipit—bangun dari duduknya setelah beberapa menit bel istirahat sekolah berbunyi. Dengan sebuah buku yang berada di tangan kanannya, ia hendak melangkah keluar kelas dan pergi menuju perpustakaan. Namun, belum sempat ia melangkah ia harus mengurungkan niatnya itu saat indera penglihatannya melihat sesuatu yang dua hari ini selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Wajah muram seorang Park Chanyeol.

Ya… Sudah dua hari ini Baekhyun selalu melihat ekspresi muram yang terlukis di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak lagi melihat cengiran lebar yang selalu terulas di bibir Chanyeol dengan ekspresi wajah yang selalu ceria. Baekhyun juga tidak lagi melihat Chanyeol yang begitu hyperaktif setiap harinya. Sekarang Baekhyun hanya melihat sosok Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi pendiam dengan wajah muramnya.

Masih dengan posisi berdirinya, kedua mata sipit Baekhyun terus saja fokus mengamati Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah membenamkan wajahnya di atas lipatan tangannya sendiri. Menghela napas pelan, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Tubuh tegapnya sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan adanya tepukan pelan yang terjadi pada bahu sebelah kanannya. Mengangkat kepalanya dari atas lipatan tangannya, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan kedua matanya menemukan sosok namja mungil bermata sipit yang berada di sebelahnya. Besar kemungkinan sosok yang teridentifikasi bernama Byun Baekhyun itulah yang tadi menepuk bahu sebelah kanannya.

Chanyeol terdiam dengan fokus mata menatap wajah manis Baekhyun. Dan hal itu menghasilkan senyum canggung yang terulas di belahan bibir Baekhyun.

" C—chanyeol…" panggil Baekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol masih terdiam menatap Baekhyun. Namun detik berikutnya, kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik berlawanan yang menghasilkan sebuah senyum simpul terulas di bibirnya.

" Ya?" jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

Baekhyun terlihat membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan, lantas kemudian meremasnya cukup kuat.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini.

" Baek? Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun melepaskan tautan kedua tangannya seraya menghembuskan napas pelan. Dan setelahnya ia memerintahkan kepalanya untuk menunduk dengan fokus mata memandang sepatunya sendiri.

" A—apa aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Baekhyun pelan namun tak juga menghilangkan nada gugup dalam suaranya.

Chanyeol tidak merespon pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dan hal itu sukses membuat sosok namja mungil bermata sipit itu menghela napas kecewa.

" B—baiklah… Aku… A—aku akan per—"

" Silakan jika kau ingin duduk di sebelahku Baek," Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

Seketika Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang sedikit membesar.

" A—apa?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh ketika melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

" Aku mempersilakanmu untuk duduk di sebelahku Baekhyun…" sahut Chanyeol dengan lembut. Dan kali ini ia menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada Baekhyun.

Senyum manis yang Chanyeol berikan untuk Baekhyun seolah merambat, yang menyebabkan sosok namja mungil bermata sipit itu ikut mengulas senyum manis di bibirnya.

" Terimakasih," ucap Baekhyun dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Chanyeol.

Selama beberapa menit hanya keheningan yang menemani keduanya. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun bersikap seolah-olah tak ada gunanya mereka saling berbicara. Hingga terdengar helaan napas berat, membuat salah satu dari mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

" Chanyeol, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar helaan napas berat yang berasal dari sosok di sebelahnya.

Semula Chanyeol memandang papan tulis yang ada di depannya, tapi kali ini ia membawa pandangannya untuk menatap wajah manis Baekhyun yang ada di sebelahnya. Masih menatap lekat wajah manis Baekhyun, sebelum fokus matanya ia alihkan untuk menatap kursi yang tengah Baekhyun duduki.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan menemukan jika Chanyeol tengah menatap kursi yang berada di bawah bokongnya. Baekhyun ingat sesuatu.

" A—ah, Kyungsoo…" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengar apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan tetap fokus pada apa yang tengah dipandangnya.

" Terakhir kali Kyungsoo masuk kelas, ia terlihat sangat berbeda. Wajahnya begitu pucat ditambah cara berjalannya cukup aneh. Apa… Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia berharap kali ini Chanyeol tidak mengabaikannya.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghela napas berat. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari kursi yang tengah diduduki Baekhyun dan memilih untuk kembali menatap wajah manis Baekhyun. Namun kali ini, ekspresi kesedihan terlukis dengan jelas di wajah tampannya.

" Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo sedang dirawat di rumah sakit," ucap Chanyeol lemah.

Suara Chanyeol memang terdengar lemah, namun Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

" APA?!" tanya Baekhyun. Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi karena ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dengan raut kesedihan yang semakin mengental di wajah tampannya.

" Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo dirawat di rumah sakit? Apa sakitnya begitu parah?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

" Aku tidak tahu sakitnya bisa dibilang parah atau tidak, yang jelas… Aku ingin Kyungsoo kembali seperti dulu."

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya utuk menyentuh salah satu bagian dari tubuh Chanyeol. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang terangkat ke udara, Baekhyun dengan segera mendaratkan sebelah tangannya itu pada salah satu bahu Chanyeol lantas mengusapnya dengan pelan dan ragu-ragu. Ia takut Chanyeol menolak sentuhannya.

Namun sudah beberapa menit terlewati, Chanyeol tetap membiarkan tangan mungil yang saat ini berada di bahunya bergerak naik turun dengan gerakan pelan. Ia tahu, Baekhyun bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

" Boleh aku tahu penyakit apa yang tengah bersarang di tubuh Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol menghela napas berat.

" Aku tidak tahu nama penyakit ini dalam bahasa kedokteran, karena dokter yang tengah menangani penyakit Kyungsoo pun tidak memberitahukannya. Yang aku tahu… Kyungsoo mengalami infeksi pada persendian kakinya yang sebelah kanan."

Baekhyun terdiam dan otomatis pergerakan tangannya di bahu Chanyeol pun ikut terdiam.

" Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Baekhyun jujur.

Chanyeol kembali menghela napas berat sebelum kembali membuka suaranya. Kedua matanya masih menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun dengan pancaran kesedihan di kedua bola matanya.

" Terdapat infeksi pada persedian kaki sebelah kanan Kyungsoo—" Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan dengan pelan. Dan Baekhyun terlihat serius mendengarkan apa yang akan Chanyeol jelaskan padanya.

"—dan infeksi itu menyebabkan _**luka dalam**_ cukup parah di persendian kakinya. Hal itu yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di kaki sebelah kanannya, bahkan ia tidak bisa berjalan. Ahh tidak! Jangankan untuk berjalan, untuk digerakkan saja kakinya tidak bisa," lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam. Tubuhnya terasa kaku saat indera pendengarannya mendengar penjelasan yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya.

Do Kyungsoo. Teman yang—pernah—dekat dengannya, memiliki penyakit semacam itu?

Baekhyun lantas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan detik berikutnya ia sudah memerintahkan kepalanya untuk menunduk. Matanya tiba-tiba saja terasa memanas dengan buliran bening yang mengancam untuk keluar dari kedua mata sipitnya.

" A—apa penyebabnya? B—bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo memiliki penyakit semacam itu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara paraunya. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Menatap ke arah luar yang menampilkan lalu-lalang murid-murid yang lain. Ia rindu dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo yang terkadang kekanak-kanakan.

" Dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo mengatakan… Jika virus penyebab seseorang terkena flu yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo memiliki penyakit seperti itu…" jawab Chanyeol.

" Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti. Suaranya masih terdengar parau. Dan kepalanya refleks ia dongakkan lantas menatap Chanyeol bersamaan dengan setetes buliran bening yang mengalir dari kedua mata sipitnya.

Chanyeol menyadari sosok namja mungil bermata sipit yang ada di sebelahnya tengah menahan tangis, jadi ia segera menggerakkan kedua tangannya saat indera penglihatannya melihat buliran bening yang mengalir di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

" Jangan menangis, wajahmu terlihat tidak manis jika dihalangi dengan airmata ini…" ucap Chanyeol lembut dengan kedua tangannya yang masih mengusap airmata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya ikut memanas ketika sosok yang ia cintai memperhatikannya, menyentuh wajahnya dan juga berbicara lembut padanya. Tanpa diperintah, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis namun terlihat manis.

" Aku tidak mengerti Chanyeol…" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan tangannya ketika dirasa tidak ada lagi airmata yang akan mengalir di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Dan kedua matanya kembali ia gunakan untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun.

" Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti Baek. Mungkin sebelum-sebelumnya Kyungsoo pernah terkena flu dan dokter itu mengatakan, virus penyebab seseorang terkena flu harusnya keluar dari dalam tubuh Kyungsoo namun nyatanya virus itu mengendap di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo dan terus berkembang. Akibatnya virus itu menjadi _**luka dalam**_—dan persendian kaki sebelah kanan Kyungsoo lah yang menjadi tempat endapan virus tersebut yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo memiliki penyakit seperti itu."

Baekhyun sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol jelaskan, tapi ia memilih untuk diam dan bertanya hal yang lain.

" Apa… penyakit itu berakibat fatal untuk penderitanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit yang lalu ekspresi kesedihan Chanyeol sedikit berkurang di wajah tampannya. Namun kali ini, ekspresi itu kembali bertambah bahkan semakin mengental—membuktikan jika Chanyeol benar-benar sedih.

Selama beberapa detik Chanyeol hanya terdiam tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Hatinya seolah teriris saat Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu. Ia tidak mau, bahkan tidak pernah mau jika Kyungsoo mengalami hal yang dokter katakan padanya. Sementara itu Baekhyun terlihat menatap Chanyeol khawatir. Ia benar-benar menyadari perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menghela napas berat, sebelum—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—_**penyakit ini bisa menyebabkan kelumpuhan untuk orang yang menderitanya…."**_ jawab Chanyeol lemah.

Menegang dan kaku. Itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan pada tubuh mungilnya saat ini. Kedua mata sipitnya melebar bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mengatup rapat. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, bahkan ia tidak bisa membuka bibirnya. Ia terkejut. Amat sangat terkejut!

" L—lalu K—kyungsoo…" Baekhyun berucap dengan terbata. Ia memaksakan mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun sebenarnya ia kesulitan untuk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

" Aku belum tahu. Dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo mengatakan jika aku dan keluarga Kyungsoo harus melihat bagaimana perkembangan Kyungsoo. Jika semakin membaik, besar kemungkinan Kyungsoo akan sembuh. Jika tidak—" Chanyeol tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat dirasa tenggorokannya seperti dicekik dengan kuat oleh _**beribu tangan tak kasat mata**_. Dadanya lantas berdenyut nyeri dengan sesak yang mulai terasa.

Ia tidak mau Kyungsoo mengalami hal semenyakitkan itu.

Baekhyun sendiri kembali menumpahkan airmatanya. Ia tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikannya lagi, karena itu membuatnya semakin sesak.

" Kyungsoo…" lirihnya.

.

.

.

Detik terus berputar hingga berganti menjadi menit. Dan menit terus berputar sampai waktu limabelas menit terlewati. Dua sosok bergender sama dengan tinggi tubuh yang berbeda itu masih saja mengizinkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Seolah melarang sebuah percakapan untuk masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup mereka.

Sosok yang lebih mungil terlihat memejamkan kedua mata sipitnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang menutupi bibirnya. Dan sosok yang lebih tinggi terlihat menatap kosong papan tulis yang ada di depannya dengan sebelah tangannya yang terkulai lemah di samping mejanya.

Keduanya seolah tengah sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Namun apa yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini adalah sama. Mengkhawatirkan sosok mungil bermata bulat yang memiliki nama kelahiran Do Kyungsoo.

Seperti tertarik kembali ke alam nyata. Chanyeol lantas membuka suaranya, walaupun tatapannya masih terlihat kosong.

" Baek…"

Baekhyun membuka kedua mata sipitnya yang terpejam. Menurunkan sebelah tangannya yang menutupi bibirnya, lantas menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

" Ya Chanyeol," jawabnya pelan.

" Ada satu hal lagi yang belum aku katakan padamu…" ucap Chanyeol.

" Apa?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun.

" _**Sekalipun Kyungsoo bisa sembuh…. Kakinya tidak akan normal seperti dulu."**_

" Maksudmu?" Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun.

" Kyungsoo bisa berjalan seperti biasanya, namun—" Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya. Dan ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menunjukkan raut penasaran.

" Namun?" ulang Baekhyun.

Lagi—Chanyeol menghela napas berat.

"—_**ia tidak akan sanggup menggunakan kakinya untuk melompat. Ia tidak akan sanggup menggunakan kakinya untuk berlari dengan cepat. Jangankan untuk melakukan kedua hal tersebut, untuk berdiri dalam jangka waktu yang lama pun ia tidak akan sanggup lagi. Di luar kakinya memang terlihat normal. Namun di dalam, kakinya seolah berpencar dari tempat asalnya,"**_ jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertegun lantas menundukkan kepalanya.

" Aku lebih memilih Kyungsoo seperti itu… Daripada kelumpuhan yang akan terjadi pada kaki sebelah kanannya…" lirih Baekhyun kemudian memejamkan kedua mata sipitnya. Hatinya langsung berdoa untuk kesembuhan Kyungsoo. Orang yang juga ia sayangi.

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum seraya mengusap pelan helaian rambut Baekhyun dengan tangan sebelah kanannya.

" Kita doakan yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo Baek…" ucap Chanyeol lembut yang dibalas anggukkan patuh kepala Baekhyun

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Jongin menyampirkan salah satu tali tas punggung pada bahu sebelah kanannya dengan gerakan malas. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan fokus mata menatap tanpa minat pada sepatu yang tengah dikenakannya. Sedikit menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Kedua matanya melihat ke seisi kelas yang sudah sepi. Lagi—ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar kelas.

Langkahnya pelan dengan kepala yang kembali menunduk. Dan karena hal itu tidak jarang tubuh tegapnya menabrak tubuh orang lain karena fokus kedua matanya yang tidak mengarah ke depan dan tentu saja mendapat tambahan sebuah makian dari orang yang ditabraknya—atau mungkin menabrak tubuhnya?

Tidak ingin lagi mendapat makian yang bisa membuat kedua telinganya panas, Jongin dengan segera mengangkat kepalanya seraya fokus kedua matanya mengarah ke depan. Dan langkahnya berubah menjadi cepat saat indera penglihatannya melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Merasa tak cukup mempercepat langkahnya, Jongin memilih untuk berlari dan beberapa detik setelahnya ia sudah berada di dekat sosok itu.

" Baekhyun," panggilnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja ada yang menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan suara yang memanggil namanya. Dan ia sangat kenal dengan suara seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Memilih mengabaikan, Baekhyun dengan segera menyentakkan tangan tersebut kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

" Baekhyun tunggu!" Jongin tidak ingin menyerah. Ia kembali memanggil Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya.

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan panggilan Jongin dan tetap fokus pada langkah kakinya.

Jongin menghela napas berat, sebelum—

" BAEKHYUN!"—berteriak dengan keras.

Dan teriakan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

Jongin dengan segera membawa tubuhnya untuk mendekati Baekhyun.

" Baek—" panggil Jongin pelan.

Namun tidak ada respon apapun yang Baekhyun berikan untuk panggilan Jongin tadi. Ia hanya terdiam di tempat dengan posisi tubuh membelakangi Jongin.

" Baekhyun…" panggil Jongin sekali lagi.

Tetap tak ada respon.

Jongin kembali menghela napas berat. Ia tahu, Baekhyun masih sangat marah padanya.

" Baek… Jawab panggilanku dan kumohon, balikkan tubuhmu untuk menghadapku," pinta Jongin.

Selama beberapa detik Baekhyun tetap tak memberikan respon apapun. Namun di detik berikutnya, ia memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuh mungilnya dan menatap wajah tampan Jongin dengan tatapan datarnya.

Di detik awal ekspresi muram terlukis di wajah tampan Jongin dengan sedikit senyum miris yang terulas di bibirnya. Namun setelahnya, ia memilih untuk membuat ekspresi bahagia dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Mengabaikan denyutan nyeri yang dengan telak menyerang hatinya.

" Baek, a—aku… Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu…" ucap Jongin.

Dan lagi-lagi tak ada suara yang dikeluarkan sosok namja mungil bermata sipit yang ada di hadapan Jongin. Sosok namja mungil bermata sipit itu seolah enggan mengeluarkan suaranya untuk namja tampan yang sejak tadi mengajaknya berbicara.

" Kyungsoo… Bagaimana keadaannya?" Jongin kembali bertanya walaupun ia yakin Baekhyun akan tetap mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tatapan datar yang sejak tadi Baekhyun berikan untuk Jongin kini berganti menjadi tatapan meremehkan dengan senyuman sinis yang terulas sempurna di bibirnya.

" Untuk apa kau menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin?" dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya setelah cukup lama terdiam. Nada suaranya terdengar berbeda dari biasanya.

Jongin menelan ludahnya susah payah.

" A—aku… A—aku…"

Baekhyun berdecih cukup keras ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar suara Jongin yang terbata.

" Kau mulai mempedulikannya?" tanya Baekhyun sinis.

" Baek, a—aku…" lidah Jongin terasa kelu. Semua kalimat yang hendak terlontar dari mulutnya seperti tertahan begitu saja. Dan menghasilkan dirinya yang tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Kurasa otakmu sedang bermasalah Tuan Kim. Untuk apa kau menanyakan keadaan seseorang yang bahkan sangat kau benci—?"

Jongin terdiam dengan kepala yang menunduk. Ucapan Baekhyun tadi sedikit banyak mengganggu hatinya.

" Kau menyesali perbuatanmu pada Kyungsoo setelah dirinya terbaring di rumah sakit?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Namun kali ini suaranya terdengar pelan.

" Baek… Beritahu aku penyakit apa yang tengah bersarang dalam tubuh Kyungsoo," mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun, Jongin lebih memilih untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

Baekhyun terlihat menghela napas pelan dengan tatapan yang berubah sendu. Dadanya terasa sesak saat otaknya kembali mengingat percakapannya bersama Chanyeol.

" Baek…" Jongin memanggil Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir ketika dilihatnya tatapan Baekhyun menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, jantungnya berdegup cepat dengan pikirannya yang tidak fokus. Satu hal yang paling menonjol di dalam pikirannya—

—terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Dan itu membuatnya takut.

Refleks Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya dengan hatinya yang memanjatkan doa untuk sosok namja mungil bermata bulat—Do Kyungsoo.

" Ikut aku! Aku akan memberitahukan semuanya padamu…"

Jongin membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam dan melihat Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah. Kedua telinganya mendengar dengan jelas apa yang tadi Baekhyun ucapkan padanya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dengan posisi yang berada di belakang tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

.

.

_Ryeoby Rin_

.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk diam di atas tempat tidurnya dengan posisi kaki yang diluruskan dan punggung yang menyandar pada sandaran tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya mendongak dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam. Napasnya terlihat memburu dengan dadanya yang terus saja bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Pikirannya kembali membawa dirinya untuk mengingat hal-hal yang sudah Baekhyun katakan padanya, yang dengan sukses membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

" _**Kyungsoo akan mengalami kelumpuhan."**_ Sebaris kalimat itulah yang selalu melintas di dalam pikirannya.

Membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam, Jongin lantas memerintahkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah figura yang tersimpan di dalam laci meja nakas yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, kedua matanya dengan segera ia gunakan untuk menatap salah satu dari dua sosok namja yang ada di dalam figura tersebut. Kedua bibirnya refleks tertarik secara berlawanan yang menghasilkan senyum manis terulas di bibirnya. Namun hal itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik saja, karena setelahnya senyum miris-lah yang mengambil alih senyum manis di bibir Jongin.

Memilih kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, Jongin lantas membawa figura tersebut ke dalam dekapannya. Dan pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian masalalu-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dua sosok bergender sama dengan wajah yang berbeda itu terlihat tengah duduk berdua dengan posisi saling berhadapan di salah satu tempat duduk yang terdapat di dalam kantin. Sosok yang memiliki wajah lebih manis itu dikenal dengan nama Do Kyungsoo dan sosok yang memiliki wajah lebih tampan itu dikenal dengan nama Kim Jongin._

_Keduanya terlihat begitu akrab dengan sebuah obrolan yang terus saja berlangsung di antara mereka. Sesekali gelak tawa keduanya terdengar jika salah satunya memberikan sebuah lelucon yang dapat menggelitik perut mereka seketika. Namun tidak jarang juga sebuah ringisan sakit akan terdengar jika salah satunya mendaratkan tindakan-tindakan kriminal kecil pada tubuh sosok yang lain._

" _Kyung, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu…" sosok yang lebih tampan—Kim Jongin—membuka suaranya untuk bertanya pada sosok yang lebih manis—Do Kyungsoo._

" _Apa?" sahut Kyungsoo._

" _Kenapa matamu begitu bulat?" tanya Jongin seraya memasukkan sepotong tomat ke dalam mulutnya._

_Kyungsoo menjauhkan sedotan yang berada di depan bibirnya dan kedua mata bulatnya segera menatap Jongin dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat saat indera pendengarannya mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang menurutnya aneh._

" _Jangan bertanya hal bodoh Kim Jongin! Tuhan yang menciptakan mata ini untukku, jadi aku tidak tahu kenapa mataku bulat!" jawab Kyungsoo seraya sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memukul kepala Jongin dengan sendok yang ada di piringnya._

_Jongin meringis dengan sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap bekas pukulan Kyungsoo di kepalanya._

" _Kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku," keluh Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya menunjukkan senyum manis di bibirnya._

" _Maaf Jongin—" ucap Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Dan Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya memberi tanda jika ia memaafkan Kyungsoo._

"—_tapi Jongin, aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," lanjut Kyungsoo._

" _Apa?"_

" _Hmm… Kenapa warna kulitmu hitam?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi polosnya._

_Jongin sempat terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, namun detik berikutnya bibirnya bergerak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo._

" _Hey! Ini tidak hitam Kyung, hanya tidak putih saja!" sahut Jongin dengan cengiran lebar yang terulas di bibirnya._

" _Itu sama saja bodoh!"_

_Jongin lantas tertawa ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang cemberut._

" _Kyungsoo…" panggil Jongin setelah dirinya berhasil menghentikan tawanya._

" _Ya Jongin?" sahut Kyungsoo._

" _Aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal."_

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Aku tertarik dengan seseorang… Dan pulang sekolah nanti—aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya," Jongin berucap dengan senyuman manis yang terulas di bibirnya._

_Awalnya Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin dengan raut wajah penuh minat. Namun setelah mendengar sebaris kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Jongin, seketika itu juga raut wajahnya berubah muram._

" _Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan._

_Dan Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Tak menyadari jika sosok yang berada di hadapannya tengah menahan denyutan nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya._

_._

_._

_._

_Kyungsoo segera memasukkan barang-barang miliknya ketika bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Kedua matanya melihat ke seisi kelas dan menemukan beberapa temannya yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu untuk meninggalkan ruangan yang sejak pagi mereka singgahi. Memasukkan buku tulisnya yang terakhir, sebelum menarik resleting tasnya untuk menutup._

_Kedua tali tasnya dengan segara ia sampirkan di masing-masing bahunya, lantas berdiri dari duduknya kemudian segera melangkah untuk keluar kelas. Namun baru beberapa detik ia melangkah, ia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya itu saat indera penglihatannya melihat sosok yang ia kenal berlari keluar kelas._

_Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyit sebelum otaknya mengingat sebaris kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Jongin saat di kantin tadi. Menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas._

_._

_._

_._

_Jongin berdiri beberapa meter dari pinggiran danau yang ada di taman belakang sekolah. Di sebelah kanannya terdapat balon udara berbentuk love yang sangat besar dengan sebuah tulisan ' Will you be My Boyfriend ' yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah balon tersebut. Ia akan menggunakan balon udara itu sebagai bahan pernyataan cintanya pada seseorang._

_Masih dengan posisi berdirinya, Jongin terlihat menautkan kedua tangannya dan meremasnya cukup kuat. Jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat memberikan efek gugup pada tubuhnya. Dan sedikit peluh terlihat di pelipis sebelah kirinya. Napasnya menjadi tidak teratur karena kegugupan yang tengah menyerangnya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan._

_Jongin terus melakukan hal tersebut hingga sosok namja manis yang tengah ditunggunya datang menghampirinya._

" _Maaf Jongin aku terlambat, apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya sosok namja manis itu seraya memberikan senyum manisnya pada Jongin._

_Jongin merasakan tubuhnya menegang seketika saat sosok namja manis yang sejak tadi ditunggunya datang menghampirinya dan mengambil posisi dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya._

" _T—tidak. Aku baru saja sampai," jawab Jongin dengan nada bicara yang ia buat senormal mungkin. Ia mengutuk kegugupannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi._

_Dan senyuman manis yang terus diberikan sosok namja manis yang ada di hadapannya sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Hmm… memangnya ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?" tanya sosok namja manis itu yang teridentifikasi bernama Lee Taemin._

_Jongin kembali menarik napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Dan detik berikutnya ia sudah mengulas senyum manis di bibirnya._

" _Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu…" ucap Jongin dengan lancar namun lembut. Kegugupan yang sejak tadi menghampirinya sudah pergi entah ke mana._

_Taemin memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan dengan kedua matanya yang menatap polos wajah tampan Jongin._

" _Apa?"_

_Selama beberapa detik hanya keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Keduanya seolah enggan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan yang beberapa detik lalu terjadi. Jongin tengah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menyatakan cinta pada sosok namja manis yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara sosok namja manis yang ada di hadapan Jongin masih setia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan polosnya._

_Setelah merasa kepercayaan dirinya sudah kembali, Jongin dengan segera memerintahkan kedua tangannya untuk menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Taemin dengan erat, yang menghasilkan ekspresi terkejut terlukis di wajah manis Taemin._

" _J—jongin…" panggil Taemin terbata seraya kedua matanya menatap tangan Jongin yang tengah menggenggam tangannya erat._

_Jongin hanya memberikan senyum manisnya saat melihat ekpresi terkejut Taemin._

" _Lihat ke sebelah kananku—dan segera dongakkan kepalamu Taemin," perintah Jongin dengan lembut._

_Tanpa mengeluarkan pertanyaan apapun, Taemin dengan segera melakukan apa yang Jongin perintahkan padanya dan kedua matanya sukses terbelalak saat melihat sesuatu yang melayang di udara._

" _J—jongin, ini…" tanya Taemin tak percaya._

_Jongin tersenyum._

" _Will you be My Boyfriend?" Jongin mengulangi kalimat yang tertera di tengah-tengah balon tersebut dengan kedua tangannya yang masih menggenggam kedua tangan Taemin. Namun kali ini genggamannya semakin mengerat._

_Taemin terdiam dengan bibirnya yang ia biarkan mengatup rapat dan kedua matanya yang masih saja membulat (terbelalak). Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat sosok namja tampan yang ada di depannya menyatakan cinta padanya. Ya… yang jelas ia sangat senang ketika tahu jika cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ternyata hubungan dekatnya bersama Jongin selama ini akan berubah menjadi lebih 'spesial'._

_Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya, Taemin lantas menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya balas menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin dengan erat dan mulutnya bersiap untuk memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan cinta Jongin._

" _Ya Jongin… Aku ma—"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

" _JONGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" namun ucapan Taemin harus terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah teriakan keras yang memanggil nama Jongin._

_Jongin dan Taemin refleks menoleh ke arah sumber teriakan tersebut dan melihat sosok namja mungil bermata bulat tengah berjalan dengan langkah yang santai menuju mereka._

_Taemin mengerutkan keningnya saat ia sadar jika ia tidak mengenali sosok yang baru saja memanggil Jongin. Dan Jongin hanya menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang ia kenal bernama Kyungsoo itu, saat Kyungsoo dengan suksesnya memotong sebaris kalimat yang akan terlontar dari bibir Taemin._

_Setelah dirinya sudah berada di dekat Jongin, Kyungsoo dengan santainya melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Jongin bersamaan dengan senyum manis yang terulas di bibirnya._

_Dan kerutan di dahi Taemin semakin bertambah saat sosok yang tidak ia kenal dengan lancangnya memeluk orang yang ia cintai._

" _Jongin, siapa dia?" Taemin memilih bertanya langsung pada Jongin dengan raut wajah bingungnya._

_Jongin awalnya tengah sibuk melepaskan kedua lengan Kyungsoo yang melingkar di pinggangnya, namun hal itu ia tunda sebentar untuk menatap wajah manis Taemin sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Taemin._

" _Dia tem—"_

" _Aku Do Kyungsoo. Kekasih Jongin," Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Jongin dengan sebaris kalimat yang mampu membuat Jongin dan Taemin terbelalak tak percaya._

" _Yak! Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau katakan heh? Sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu?" tanya Jongin kesal._

_Kyungsoo masih dengan kedua lengannya yang melingkar di pinggang Jongin segera menatap wajah tampan Jongin dengan tatapan polosnya._

" _Kau tega sekali Jongin, kekasih sendiri kau lupakan…" ucap Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan ekspresi cemberut yang ia berikan pada wajah Jongin._

_Lagi—Jongin dan Taemin terbelalak tak percaya._

" _J—jongin?"_

_Jongin segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat saat melihat Taemin yang menatapnya seolah meminta Jongin untuk menjelaskan sesuatu padanya._

" _Tidak Taemin. Itu tidak benar! Aku bukan kekasihnya," jelas Jongin._

" _Jongin berbohong! Aku memang kekasihnya."_

_Taemin segera menundukkan kepalanya ketika dirasa airmata sudah mulai mengancam untuk keluar dari kedua matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang saat ini terjadi padanya._

_Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih, lalu untuk apa namja tampan itu menyatakan cinta padanya dan meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasih namja tampan itu? Jongin ingin memiliki banyak kekasih, kah?_

_Sedikit menghembuskan napas pelan, sebelum kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah tampan Jongin dan wajah sosok yang masih saja memeluk Jongin. Dan bibirnya sedikit terulas senyum, sebelum—_

_._

_._

_._

_BUGH!_

—_mendaratkan kepalan sebelah tangannya ke rahang sebelah kiri Jongin._

" _Kau brengsek Kim Jongin!" desis Taemin sebelum melangkah meninggalkan area taman._

_Jongin shock. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dengan kedua matanya yang seolah ingin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Persendian kedua kakinya seketika melemas yang menyebabkan dirinya bersimpuh dengan kedua lututnya yang berpijak pada tanah. Kepalanya menunduk bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal kuat._

" _Jongin…" Kyungsoo mencoba memanggil Jongin, namun tak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari bibir Jongin._

" _J—jongin…" Kyungsoo mencoba memanggil Jongin sekali lagi. Dan kali ini Jongin meresponnya. Bukan dengan sebuah suara yang akan terlontar dari bibir Jongin, tapi sebuah tatapan nyalang yang ia berikan untuk sosok namja mungil berparas manis yang ada di dekatnya._

_Kyungsoo seketika memundurkan tubuhnya saat Jongin menatapnya seperti itu. Jongin—terlihat menyeramkan._

" _J—jongin…"_

" _SIALAN KAU DO KYUNGSOO!" bentak Jongin keras kemudian mendorong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo._

" _Akhh—" dan Jongin tidak mempedulikan ringisan kesakitan yang keluar dari belahan heart shaped lips milik Kyungsoo. Ia terus saja melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kyungsoo—meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah menatap sendu kepergiannya._

" _Maaf Jongin…" lirih Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam kemudian kembali menatap satu sosok yang berada di dalam figura tersebut. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mendarat di permukaan kaca yang terdapat wajah sosok yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan, kemudian mengelusnya dengan pelan seolah dirinya memang tengah mengusap secara nyata wajah sosok itu.

Bibirnya terulas senyum manis ketika ingatannya kembali mengenang masa-masa indahnya bersama sosok itu. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya, senyum manis itu tergantikan dengan senyum miris yang terulas di bibirnya. Matanya sedikit memerah bersamaan dengan hatinya yang berdenyut nyeri yang setelahnya menghasilkan sesak merambat di dadanya.

_**Ia menyesal. Sungguh menyesal.**_

Sikap kasarnya pada sosok itu selama ini bisa dikatakan sebagai bentuk pelampiasan karena ia tidak bisa memiliki orang yang ia cintai dan hal itu terjadi karena perbuatan sosok itu yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan. Setiap kali sosok itu mendekat padanya, dirinya seolah kehilangan akal yang membuat dirinya sanggup bersikap kasar pada sosok itu.

Jongin kembali memejamkan kedua matanya—

" _**Maaf Kyung—maafkan aku…"**_ dan setetes airmata sukses mengalir di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

_**Hai ^^**_

_**Aku kembali membawa chapter 7 untuk ff inih. Semoga suka dan gak mengecewakan yah :***_

_**Hmm—gimana untuk penyakit Kyungsoo? Main stream apa engga? Aku sengaja gak buat Kyungsoo sakit di bagian kepala ato otaknya, karena ituh akan membuat konflik berat nantinya. Bahkan bisa jadi angst nanti, iyah kan?**_

_**Aku boleh cerita sedikit yah*senyum**_

_**Penyakit Kyungsoo yang aku buat di sinih aku ambil dari kisah nyataku sendiri. Aku gak tau nama penyakit ituh dalam bahasa kedokterannya, jadi aku menyebutnya infeksi persendian. Aku mengalaminya waktu aku masih kelas 2 SMP dan apa yang ada di dalam dialog ChanBaek ituh adalah percakapanku dengan dokter yang menanganiku dulu. Aku terbaring lemah di rumah sakit selama sebulan lebih, dan aku nangis waktu sadar kalo ternyata pahaku yang sebelah kanan (saat itu yang sakit memang yang kanan) sedikit lebih kecil ukurannya daripada pahaku yang sebelah kiri. Dan saat itu juga aku memutuskan untuk menyerah, aku pasrah. Karena memang keadaanku tak kunjung membaik waktu ituh. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku saat ituh, aku sudah mengikhlaskannya. Namun melihat keluargaku yang berjuang sangat keras untuk kesembuhanku (terutama ibuku) aku mencoba untuk bangkit dari rasa sakitku dan pelukan yang waktu itu aku rasakan dari ibuku, membuatku mampu melewati masa-masa sulitku dulu. Dalam sehari aku harus merasakan bagaimana sakitnya lima jarum suntik menembus kulit dan dagingku, ditambah lebih dari sepuluh butir obat yang harus kutelan setiap harinya. Tapi aku bersyukur, Alhamdulillah aku sembuh, aku bisa sembuh. Walopun kakiku tidak normal seperti sebelumnya. Aku gak sanggup lagi melompat, berlari cepat dan tidak bisa berdiri terlalu lama.**_

_**Ahh, curhatanku terlalu banyak, maaf yah ^^**_

_**Pesanku, jaga kesehatan kalian dengan baik yah. Jangan sampai sakit menyerang tubuh kalian. Mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati, kan? ^^**_

_**Dan flashback Kaisoo udah muncul, berarti udah gak ada yang penasaran lagi dong yah? :D dan untuk chap inih spesial banget karena lebih panjang dari chap-chap sebelumnya, horeeeeeeeeeeee*tepuktangan.**_

_**Aku buatnya tergantung jalan ceritanya, jadi kalo misalnya chap depan lebih pendek dari inih, maafkan aku yah :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Big Thanks To:**_

_**Kartikadyo96 ll dhyamanta ll ayusafitri35 ll meCa ll KyungiNoru ll lailatul. magfiroh.16 ll DahsyatNyaff ll DokimsoRoroNgin ll eunhaezha ll Maple fujoshi2309 ll Kyungra26 ll kyle ll dokydo91 ll dyofanz ll kyungie ll TKsit ll Sognatorel ll KaiSa ll flowerdyo ll Kim Leera ll ll Kaisooship ll 7D ll dhyamanta1214 ll dyopororoo ll Cactus93 ll Desta Soo ll nayah ll doaddict ll meliarisky7 ll Maurine Lau ll EarthDo ll ll Pcy ll 1004baekie ll ryanryu ll wanny ll BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim ll sfsclouds ll minha ll cho suuya ll Guest ll Kaisoo addicted ll exindira ll Insooie baby ll Huang Zi Lien ll kyungsowl ll ll BibiGembalaSapi ll BangMinKi ll hea ll FitraBela **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasih udah baca dan review ff inih :* semua yang kalian tulis di kotak review buatku senang dan semangat*peluksatu-satu. KALIAN PENYEMANGATKU!**_

_**Maaf jika ada salah penulisan nama atopun ada yang terlewatkan/bow/**_

_**Terakhir—**_

_**Yang berkenan dan ikhlas..**_

_**Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?**_

_**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't Care**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**

**Pairing: Kaisoo**

**Genre: YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Summary: Do Kyungsoo akan tetap berusaha—walaupun sosok yang dicintainya tak pernah mempedulikannya.**

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

_**Selamat membaca ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu. Hari di mana semua aktivitas yang biasa dilakukan setiap harinya akan terhenti sejenak untuk satu hari ini. Bersantai ataupun berpergian ke suatu tempat menjadi dua pilihan yang selalu menjadi daftar awal ketika hari libur tiba. Sedikit melupakan pekerjaan yang biasa digeluti sekaligus menghilangkan penat yang menyerang.

Namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk namja tampan bertubuh tinggi yang saat ini tengah berdiri diam di depan cermin yang ada di kamarnya dengan kedua tangannya yang sesekali mengusak-usak pelan helaian rambutnya.

Biasanya jika hari libur tiba, namja tampan dengan tubuh tingginya yang diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol itu akan menghabiskan waktu libur dengan berkelana ke alam mimpi selama mungkin. Tidak peduli dengan matahari yang sudah menyinari langit dengan cahaya teriknya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Chanyeol kembali ke alam nyata ketika jam baru menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol bangun sepagi itu. Mengingat sosok namja mungil bermata bulat yang saat ini tengah terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, membuat Chanyeol mengambil keputusan untuk menjenguk sekaligus menemaninya. Chanyeol rindu dengan sosok namja mungil bermata bulat itu.

Dan ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar kamar dan menempatkan dirinya di meja makan yang berada di dapur. Sebelah tangannya lantas mengambil selembar roti tawar dan mengoleskan bagian tengahnya dengan sedikit selai cokelat yang terdapat di meja makan itu.

" Menjenguk Kyungsoo, hmm?" eomma Chanyeol bertanya ketika dilihat anak semata wayangnya sudah berpakaian rapi dengan wangi parfumnya yang khas.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang eomma. Mulutnya terlalu sibuk untuk menguyah roti yang ada di dalamnya.

" Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa sudah lebih baik?" eomma Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

Chanyeol menelan roti yang tengah dikunyahnya dalam satu kali telan, lantas membuka suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang eomma.

" Tidak ada perubahan apapun yang menunjukkan keadaan Kyungsoo akan membaik eomma," jawab Chanyeol lesu.

Sang eomma terlihat menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap bahu kanan sang anak dengan sayang. Bibirnya terulas senyum, seolah menunjukkan sebuah kekuatan tak kasat mata untuk sang anak.

" Tetaplah berdoa untuk kesembuhan Kyungsoo Yeolli. Eomma yakin Kyungsoo akan sembuh. Kyungsoo namja yang kuat kan?"

Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik eomma-nya dengan kedua matanya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Hatinya kembali teriris saat mengingat keadaan Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung membaik.

" Kyungsoo pasti sembuh eomma!" ucap Chanyeol tegas seraya mengulas senyum tulus di bibirnya.

Sang eomma mengangguk.

" Sekarang pergilah! Kyungsoo sudah menunggumu…"

Chanyeol mengangguk seraya memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Bibirnya dengan segera mendarat di kedua pipi tirus sang eomma.

" Aku pergi eomma…" pamit Chanyeol dan segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar rumah guna menuju tempat yang akan ditujunya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai di rumah sakit setelah duapuluh lima menit menempuh perjalanan dengan motor kesayangannya. Dan ia memilih untuk duduk di kursi tunggu yang ada di depan ruang rawat Kyungsoo ketika dilihat Kyungsoo tengah berbicara serius dengan eomma-nya. Namun ia sempat mengobrol beberapa menit dengan Kyungsoo sebelum eomma Kyungsoo datang.

Getaran yang terjadi di dalam saku celananya membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Memerintahkan sebelah tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah benda yang tadi bergetar. Dan sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam sukses keluar dari dalam saku celana Chanyeol.

Menekan beberapa huruf yang menjadi _**password**_ di ponselnya, kedua matanya menemukan sebuah pesan singkat yang tidak ia ketahui siapa pengirimnya. Dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk segera membuka pesan tersebut.

_**Apa kau berada di rumah sakit saat ini Chanyeol? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Dan beritahu aku di kamar nomor berapa Kyungsoo dirawat?**_

_**Byun Baekhyun**_

Chanyeol sedikit heran ketika ponselnya mendapat pesan dari Baekhyun. Bukan pesan Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol heran melainkan darimana Baekhyun mendapatkan nomor ponselnya? Seingat Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak pernah meminta nomor ponselnya.

Mengabaikan keheranan yang ada di pikirannya, Chanyeol dengan segera membalas pesan Baekhyun.

_**Datanglah ke ruang rawat dengan nomor 142. Aku ada di depan ruang rawat Kyungsoo, Baek. **_

Chanyeol kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya setelah selesai membalas pesan Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya lantas bertautan kemudian menumpukannya di kening dengan posisi kepalanya yang menunduk. Matanya seketika terpejam saat ingatannya kembali melayang pada kondisi Kyungsoo.

Sudah limabelas hari Kyungsoo dirawat, namun keadaannya tak kunjung membaik. Yang ada, Chanyeol selalu mendengar teriakan histeris dan isak tangis yang selalu meluncur dari belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ milik Kyungsoo. Chanyeol khawatir. Chanyeol takut.

Jika Kyungsoo akan—

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam saat telinganya mendengar derap langkah kaki yang cukup cepat mendekat ke arahnya. Melepaskan tautan kedua tangannya, Chanyeol segera mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk dan menoleh ke arah derap langkah kaki tersebut. Dan indera penglihatannya melihat sosok namja mungil yang tadi mengirimi pesan padanya tengah berlari cukup cepat ke arahnya.

Chanyeol refleks mengembangkan senyum manis di bibirnya saat melihat sosok namja mungil bermata sipit itu tersenyum dengan sebelah tangan yang sedikit melambai padanya.

" Chanyeol," Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol setelah dirinya sudah berada tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih saja mengembangkan senyum manis di bibirnya. Sebelah tangannya lantas ia gunakan untuk menepuk kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah kanannya, memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

" Duduklah Baek…"

Dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan bokong yang segera mendarat di atas kursi yang ada di sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian mengamati sosok namja mungil bermata sipit yang saat ini terduduk di sebelahnya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah manis Baekhyun yang sedikit memerah dengan sedikit peluh yang berada di kedua pelipisnya. Dan jangan lupakan juga napasnya yang berhembus tidak teratur.

" Seharusnya kau tidak usah berlari seperti tadi Baek," ucap Chanyeol. Sebelah tangannya lantas mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di saku celananya kemudian menggunakan sapu tangan itu untuk mengusap peluh yang ada di kedua pelipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut. Tubuhnya seketika terasa kaku saat Chanyeol mengusap peluh yang ada di kedua pelipisnya dengan jarak wajah mereka yang bisa dikatakan cukup dekat.

" C—chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab panggilan Baekhyun. Ia hanya menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada Baekhyun setelah dirinya selesai membersihkan peluh yang berada di kedua pelipis Baekhyun.

" Kau sendiri saja Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hendak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Namun, hal itu urung ia lakukan ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar suara teriakan cukup keras yang memanggil namanya.

" BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol refleks menoleh ke arah sumber teriakan dan menemukan sosok namja tampan yang sangat mereka kenali tengah berjalan cukup cepat menuju mereka. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum, sementara Chanyeol mendengus tak suka.

Selama beberapa detik Chanyeol menatap sosok namja tampan itu dengan tatapan dinginnya, namun setelahnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap apapun yang ada di depannya.

" Kau mengajaknya?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya pada Baekhyun. Namun, kali ini nada suaranya sedikit berbeda. Terkesan dingin—tak bersahabat.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan kening yang berkerut samar. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja nada suara Chanyeol berubah seperti itu.

" Tidak! Dia sendiri yang ingin datang ke sini…" jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol mendecih cukup keras saat mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun.

" Atas dasar apa dia ingin datang ke sini heh?

" Dia bilang… Dia merindukan Kyungsoo…"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap wajah manis Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar. Bibirnya mengatup rapat selama beberap detik sebelum sebuah tawa yang terkesan meremehkan meluncur dengan lancar di bibirnya.

" Omong kosong!" desis Chanyeol.

Hening.

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi pembicaraan di antara mereka. Baekhyun terlihat diam dengan bibir yang terbungkam saat telinganya mendengar dengan jelas desisan yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, namun ia berpikir jika Chanyeol—mungkin—menuduhnya berbicara hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi walau kenyataannya apa yang ia katakana memang benar adanya.

Pergerakan kursi yang ada di sebelahnya membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok namja tampan itu—Kim Jongin—sudah terduduk di kursi sebelahnya. Kedua mata sipitnya menatap lurus sosok Jongin yang saat ini tengah mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal.

" B—baek, bagaimana k—keadaannya?" Jongin bertanya dengan napasnya yang terputus-putus, membuat kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar sedikit aneh.

Selama beberapa detik Baekhyun hanya diam dan masih fokus menatap wajah tampan Jongin. Sekilas Baekhyun terlihat seperti melamun walaupun fokus matanya tengah menatap wajah tampan Jongin.

" Baek?"

Dan Baekhyun sedikit berjengit saat sebuah tangan mendarat pelan di pipi sebelah kanannya. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan dengan kedua matanya yang melirik sosok lain yang ada di sebelah kirinya dan menemukan sosok itu yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan.

" Aku belum melihatnya. Kau… Bisa masuk duluan jika ingin mengetahui keadaannya,"

Jongin dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Memerintahkan kedua kakinya untuk berdiri, Jongin berniat untuk melangkah mendekati pintu yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini sebelum satu suara lain menghentikan niatnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jongin menatap datar sosok yang baru saja bertanya padanya.

" Bukan urusanmu!" Jongin menjawab dengan nada dinginnya.

Sosok yang tadi bertanya pada Jongin mendengus keras. Tatapan datar yang sejak awal sosok itu layangkan untuk Jongin kini berganti dengan tatapan meremehkan.

" Segera periksakan otakmu jika kau mengalami _**amnesia**_ Tuan Kim!" ucap sosok itu dingin seraya menekankan kata amnesia dalam kalimatnya tadi.

Jongin semakin mengentalkan tatapan datarnya saat sosok yang masih berbicara dengannya melontarkan kalimat penuh sindiran untuknya. Memilih untuk tak menanggapi ucapan-ucapan yang memasuki indera pendengarannya, Jongin kembali memilih untuk melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Namun—

_**BRUKH!**_

—tubuhnya harus rela terhempas ke lantai yang dingin ketika sosok yang ia kenal bernama Park Chanyeol itu dengan sengaja mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memasuki ruang rawat Kyungsoo, apalagi melihat keadaannya!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya. Kedua matanya menatap marah Jongin yang saat ini tengah tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

Jongin bangun dari posisinya dengan senyum sinis yang masih saja terulas di bibirnya.

" Apa hakmu melarangku untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo?" Jongin bertanya santai dengan bibirnya yang masih saja mengulas senyum sinis untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat saat mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu dari Jongin. Otaknya berpikir membenarkan apa yang baru saja Jongin tanyakan padanya.

" _**Kau kekasihnya?"**_ Jongin kembali bertanya saat Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Kali ini kekehan penuh ejekan mengalun dengan indah di bibir Jongin. Ia merasa geli saat menanyakan hal yang menurutnya sangat konyol.

Lagi—Chanyeol terdiam. Tatapan marah yang sejak tadi ia layangkan untuk Jongin menguap entah ke mana dan berganti dengan ekspresi gugup yang tergambar samar di wajah tampannya. Pertanyaan Jongin barusan membuat berbagai macam kalimat makian yang sudah tersusun rapi di otaknya mengabur perlahan dan setelahnya hilang tak berbekas.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya lamat-lamat, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengucapkan sebaris kalimat yang sejujurnya ragu untuk ia ucapkan.

" _**Ya, aku memang kekasihnya."**_

Tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang tergambar di wajah tampan Jongin setelah indera pendengarannya mendengar sebaris kalimat yang terlontar tanpa halangan dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia terkejut saat Chanyeol mengatakan jika Chanyeol memang kekasih Kyungsoo. Namun, satu hal yang menjadi alasan kuat Jongin hingga dirinya sanggup menahan keterkejutannya dan hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia menyakini satu hal.

" _**Faktanya Kyungsoo hanya mencintaiku Park Chanyeol!"**_ ucap Jongin santai.

Seketika Chanyeol merasakan hawa panas merambat ke sekujur tubuhnya dan berakhir menggumpal tepat di ubun-ubunnya. Napasnya berhembus tak teratur dengan sesekali dengusan kasar yang menemaninya. Tangan sebelah kanannya terkepal kuat. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya yang tiba-tiba tersulut ketika Jongin mengatakan sebaris kalimat yang memang benar kenyataannya. Namun, usahanya itu sia-sia ketika—

" Brengsek!"

_**BUGH!**_

—sebuah umpatan kasar terlontar dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan _**bogem mentah**_ yang mendarat keras tepat di rahang sebelah kiri Jongin yang menyebabkan salah satu sudut bibir Jongin sedikit terkoyak dan menghasilkan cairan berbau anyir di sudut bibir Jongin.

Tubuh tegap Jongin sedikit terhuyung ketika tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memukul keras rahang sebelah kirinya. Jempol tangan sebelah kanannya refleks menyeka darah yang berada di salah satu sudut bibirnya. Matanya menatap nyalang Chanyeol ketika dirasa tiba-tiba emosinya ikut tersulut setelah dirinya mendapatkan pukulan telak di salah satu rahangnya.

Menggerakkan bibirnya seolah dirinya tengah membuang ludah, Jongin dengan segera bergerak mendekati Chanyeol. Sebelah tangannya yang terkepal terangkat ke udara bersiap untuk membalas pukulan Chanyeol sebelum—

_**BUGH!**_

—rahang sebelah kanannya mendapat giliran untuk merasakan bagaimana kerasnya _**bogem mentah**_ yang dilayangkan Chanyeol untuknya. Dan kali ini tubuhnya tidak lagi terhuyung, melainkan sukses terhempas dengan kuat ke atas lantai dengan bunyi debuman yang cukup kuat.

" Cepat pergi dari sini jika kau masih ingin melihat matahari esok Tuan Kim!" desis Chanyeol seraya sebelah tangannya mencengkeram kuat kerah kemeja yang Jongin kenakan.

Jongin segera menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkeram kerah kemejanya dengan kasar. Bangun dari posisinya dan kembali menatap nyalang sosok Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menatapnya datar. Bibirnya mengeluarkan decihan keras sebelum beralih mengulas senyum sinis di bibirnya.

" Kau tidak bisa mengusirku semudah itu Tuan Park!" ucap Jongin santai.

Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih saja mengibarkan bendera perang dengannya, Jongin lantas memilih untuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia tidak peduli dengan usiran Chanyeol. Sejak awal ia memang berniat untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo sekaligus mengetahui bagaimana keadaan namja mungil bermata bulat itu.

Namun, lagi-lagi langkahnya harus terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya kembali terhempas ke lantai bersamaan dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang diterima wajah dan perutnya. Jongin tidak bisa melawan, karena ia merasa tidak memilik celah untuk mengelak pukulan Chanyeol dan beralih untuk membalas perbuatan Chanyeol padanya. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan ringisan samar yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sosok namja mungil bermata sipit yang sejak tadi seolah dilupakan keberadaannya oleh dua namja tampan itu kini tengah menatap Chanyeol dan Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Di dalam kedua bola matanya seolah tergambar begitu banyak perasaan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Namun, satu hal yang ia rasakan… Perasaan sakit lebih mendominasi hatinya dan hal itu seolah memantul ke dalam kedua bola matanya yang saat ini menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam.

Baekhyun sakit—ketika Chanyeol dengan lancarnya mengatakan jika dirinya kekasih Kyungsoo.

Dengan menahan sesak yang semakin gencar menyerang dadanya, Baekhyun bergerak dan dengan segera menghentikan aksi brutal Chanyeol dengan memeluk tubuh tinggi dan tegap itu dari belakang. Tubuhnya yang mungil, begitu kesulitan ketika harus menahan rontaan dari tubuh yang bahkan jauh lebih besar darinya. Namun, ia tetap berusaha untuk menghentikan Chanyeol dengan tenaga yang dimiliknya.

Selama beberapa menit tidak ada hasil apapun yang didapatkan Baekhyun atas usahanya itu. Yang ada, ia malah merasa kelelahan karena rontaan tubuh Chanyeol yang bisa dikatakan sangat kuat. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliknya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara terakhirnya. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa semoga Chanyeol luluh dengan caranya ini.

" Yeolli… Kumohon hentikan…" Baekhyun berucap dengan nada yang teramat lembut. Pelukannya yang semula ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Chanyeol agar tak memukuli Jongin kini berganti dengan pelukan penuh rasa sayang. Ia seolah tengah menyalurkan perasaannya lewat pelukan yang saat ini ia berikan untuk Chanyeol.

Dan seperti sebuah mantra, beberapa detik setelahnya Chanyeol terdiam. Tubuhnya tak lagi bergerak dengan kasar dan tangannya pun tak lagi mendarat pada tubuh Jongin. Kini Chanyeol berubah seolah menjadi anak yang begitu penurut saat indera pendengarannya mendengar sebuah suara yang teramat lembut.

Berusaha mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal, Chanyeol lantas menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap lengan Baekhyun yang saat ini melingkari perut ratanya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum—namun Baekhyun tak dapat melihatnya.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa menit masih dengan posisi yang sama. Dan tersadar ketika ada sebuah suara yang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

" Aku pulang Baek…"

Baekhyun menatap nanar sosok Jongin yang saat ini tengah melangkah dengan sedikit tertatih menjauhi ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa berbohong ketika hatinya sedikit nyeri melihat kondisi Jongin yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang sedikit memerah.

" Kau boleh marah padanya… Tapi tidak seharusnya kau memukulinya seperti itu Yeolli…" lirih Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan sebuah tatapan yang sulit untuk Baekhyun artikan.

" _**Kau bahkan membela orang yang sudah bersikap kurang ajar terhadap orang yang aku cintai Baek…"**_ batin Chanyeol miris.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki ruang rawat Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya. Keduanya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam saat eomma Kyungsoo mengatakan jika beliau ingin pulang sebentar, dan meminta keduanya untuk menemani Kyungsoo.

" Kyung…" Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo ketika dirasa Kyungsoo tak menyadari kehadirannya bersama Baekhyun. Pasalnya, namja mungil bermata bulat itu tengah menatap ke arah jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Chanyeol sedikit menghembuskan napas pelan saat pikirannya mengira-ngira hal apa yang tengah berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Kyungsoo. Dan hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat mengetahui fakta Kyungsoo yang berubah semakin pendiam. Tidak ada lagi sosok Kyungsoo yang ceria. Tidak ada lagi sosok Kyungsoo yang selalu semangat dan pantang menyerah. Dan tidak ada lagi—sosok Kyungsoo yang kuat dan tegar saat dirinya memiliki sebuah masalah.

Yang Chanyeol lihat sekarang adalah, sosok Kyungsoo yang hanya mampu diam dan pasrah dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Kembali menghembuskan napas pelan, Chanyeol lantas melangkahkan kedua kakinya guna mendekati Kyungsoo. Sementara Baekhyun, ia hanya terdiam di tempatnya berdiri ketika dirasa kedua kakinya tak mampu lagi ia gunakan untuk melangkah. Ia merasa seketika persendian kedua lututnya melemas saat indera penglihatannya melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang cukup memprihatinkan untuknya.

" Kyungsoo…" Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kembali berusaha untuk mengambil alih perhatian Kyungsoo.

Dan selama beberapa detik tidak ada respon apapun yang Kyungsoo berikan untuk Chanyeol. Namun detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol tanpa senyuman yang biasanya ia ulas di belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis ketika Kyungsoo sudah merespon panggilannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Chanyeol lantas membawa pandangannya untuk menatap satu sosok lain yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Kedua matanya sedikit bergerak seolah memberi isyarat pada sosok itu untuk mendekat padanya dan juga Kyungsoo. Dan sosok itu hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya seraya melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang kini berdiri tepat di sebelah Chanyeol. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap intens wajah manis Baekhyun, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol.

" Sebelum eomma pulang, aku mendengar keributan di luar sana. Apa… Terjadi sesuatu Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suaranya yang serak. Ia hampir kehabisan suaranya karena terus-menerus berteriak keras saat kaki sebelah kanannya seperti ditusuk-tusuk ribuan bahkan jutaan benda tajam tak kasat mata yang menghasilkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik. Kedua matanya menatap fokus wajah manis Kyungsoo yang saat ini masih saja terlihat memucat. Sebelah tangannya mengelus sayang helaian rambut Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan senyum tulus yang terulas di bibirnya.

" Tidak Kyung. Tidak terjadi apapun…" jawab Chanyeol tenang.

Kyungsoo memang percaya pada ucapan Chanyeol. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Baekhyun. Namja manis bermata sipit itu langsung terdiam saat mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia tidak percaya jika Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal yang berkebalikan dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Ia tidak mau berpikir lebih jauh alasan apa yang membuat Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Karena ia tahu, semakin ia memikirkannya maka semakin dalam pula rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

Sedikit menghembuskan napas lelah, Baekhyun memutuskan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun.

" Keadaanku memburuk…" jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berucap apalagi. Semua kalimat yang sudah tersusun rapi di otaknya seolah terpecah dan membentuk puing-puing kecil. Tenggorokannya tercekat bersamaan dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang memerah. Menundukkan kepalanya, sebelum melangkah dan menghambur memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang semakin kurus.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu terdiam saat tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mendekatinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang bergetar terlebih sebelah bahunya yang terasa basah. Kyungsoo yakin, Baekhyun tengah menangis saat ini.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya saat indera penglihatannya melihat pemandangan pilu yang ada di hadapannya. Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang memang semakin memburuk ditambah dengan Baekhyun yang menangis hebat di pelukan Kyungsoo.

Memejamkan kedua matanya, Chanyeol membiarkan airmata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Lupakan ucapan orang yang mengatakan jika seorang namja tidak boleh menangis. Karena kenyataannya, semua manusia membutuhkan airmata untuk menumpahkan kesesakan yang tengah dirasanya.

Walaupun tak menghasilkan apapun, setidaknya menangis dapat membuat perasaan seseorang sedikit lebih tenang.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Dua sosok bergender sama dengan nama kelahiran yang berbeda itu kini tengah terduduk nyaman di sebuah kursi panjang yang terdapat di taman yang berada di rumah sakit. Keduanya memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan yang tadi sempat mereka masuki ketika satu sosok lain yang ada di ruangan tersebut pergi ke alam mimpinya.

Satu sosok yang memiliki nama kelahiran Byun Baekhyun saat ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya yang sedikit sembab dan memerah menatap fokus sepatu yang dipakainya. Sementara itu, sosok lain yang memiliki nama kelahiran Park Chanyeol terlihat tengah menatap fokus pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Selama beberapa menit keheningan seolah menjadi teman setia untuk keduanya sebelum sosok yang bernama Park Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok lain yang ada di sebelahnya.

" Lehermu bisa pegal jika terus-menerus menunduk seperti itu Baek," Chanyeol berucap dengan lembut.

Kedua telinga Baekhyun tidak bermasalah. Jadi, saat indera pendengarannya mendengar sebuah suara ia lantas mengangkat wajahnya, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan balik menatap wajah sosok yang ada di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

" Matamu sembab…" ucap Chanyeol lagi seraya sebelah tangannya mengusap pelan kedua sudut mata sipit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam. Kedua mata sipitnya masih menatap fokus wajah tampan Chanyeol. Dan sebelah tangannya lantas bergerak, menggenggam sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang tak melakukan apapun.

" Yeoll…" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan pelan.

" Ya?" respon Chanyeol.

" Aku… Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu…"

" Apa?"

Hening.

Belum ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

" Baek, kau ingin bertanya apa padaku?" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertanya ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung membuka suaranya untuk bertanya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat melihat wajah manis Baekhyun yang memerah dan terkesan memberikan ekspresi gugup dalam waktu bersamaan.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya susah payah sebelum mengucapkan sebaris kalimat yang sejak tadi terasa sulit untuk ia tanyakan pada Chanyeol.

" _**K—kau… Mencintai Kyungsoo?"**_

Hening.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

Keadaan di sekitar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berubah drastis. Kebisingan yang terjadi di sekitarnya kini seolah berganti dengan kesunyian. Keduanya tidak bisa melihat apapun selain pandangan kosong yang berada di kedua bola matanya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol pun terdiam. Yang membedakan hanyalah satu hal yang saat ini tengah berkecamuk di pikiran mereka masing-masing.

" Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Kau memperlakukan Kyungsoo begitu istimewa. Sangat tidak mungkin jika kau… Tidak memiliki perasaan padanya,"

" _**Ya… Kyungsoo memang istimewa untukku…"**_ jujur Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menahan kuat airmata yang kembali mengancam keluar dari kedua mata sipitnya.

Baekhyun mengambil napas sedalam mungkin lantas menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Ia sudah membuat satu keputusan untuk—

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

" _**Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol…"**_

—mengakui perasaannya pada sosok namja tampan bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol terkejut. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak saat indera pendengarannya mendengar sebaris kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun. Terlebih, Baekhyun mengakui satu hal yang sejujurnya tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

" _**Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol…"**_

Kalimat itu terus saja terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Chanyeol padahal baru beberapa detik kalimat pengakuan itu terlontar dari bibir sosok namja mungil bermata sipit yang ada di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris saat Chanyeol tak kunjung memberikan respon atas pernyataannya tadi. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk merasakan sakit hati yang berlebih. Namun siapa sangka, saat dirinya benar-benar mengalaminya ia merasa tubuhnya seperti melebur secara perlahan-lahan dan berakhir dirinya yang tak bisa kembali seperti sebelumnya.

" Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah manis Baekhyun. Indera penglihatannya dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tatapan kedua mata Baekhyun yang menyiratkan sebuah luka yang mendalam. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun terluka.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas pelan seraya sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun di sebelah tangannya. Kedua matanya ia gunakan untuk menatap wajah manis Baekhyun dengan pandangan bersalah. Sungguh! Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Baekhyun sejauh ini.

Meneguk ludahnya lamat-lamat, sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara.

" _**Maaf Baek… Maafkan aku…"**_ lirih Chanyeol.

Dan dibalas dengan buliran bening yang keluar dari kedua mata sipit Baekhyun serta jangan lupakan senyum miris yang terulas semakin jelas di bibirnya.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

_**Hai hai haiiiiiiiii ^^**_

_**Aku kembali membawa chapter 8 untuk ff inih. Semoga suka dan gak mengecewakan yah :***_

_**Aku minta maaf banget karena updatenya udah telat banget -_- sekali lagi maafin aku/bow/**_

_**Tugas kuliahku udah mulai menumpuk dan hal ituh sukses ngebuat pikiranku terbagi dua. Mikirin tugas dan juga mikirin ff-ku yang belum selesai -_- rasanya otakku mao pecah kalo mikirnya kelewat batas/sedih/**_

_**Demi apa, dosenku kasih tugas yang materinya gak ada di referensi buku yang aku cari -_- dan sampai sekarang aku bingung harus ngerjain tuh tugas pake buku apa X_X cari buku sastra ituh susahnya setengah matiiiiiiiii/hiks/ di setiap toko buku adanya novel, bukan sejarah sastranya -_- kan nyebelin.**_

_**Terus, aku harap kalian tetap sabar yah untuk nunggu kelanjutan ff inih/emangada/**_

_**Aku udah gak bisa lagi update seperti chapter-chapter lalu, sekarang update seminggu sekali mungkin ituh yang paling cepet. Aku minta pengertiannya yah. Tapi tenang ajah, aku akan tetep melanjutkan ff inih sampai selesai koq ;)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Big Thanks To:**_

_**Kartikadyo96 ll dhyamanta ll ayusafitri35 ll meCa ll KyungiNoru ll .16 ll DahsyatNyaff ll DokimsoRoroNgin ll eunhaezha ll Maple fujoshi2309 ll Kyungra26 ll kyle ll dokydo91 ll dyofanz ll kyungie ll TKsit ll Sognatorel ll KaiSa ll flowerdyo ll Kim Leera ll ll Kaisooship ll 7D ll dhyamanta1214 ll dyopororoo ll Cactus93 ll Desta Soo ll nayah ll doaddict ll meliarisky7 ll Maurine Lau ll EarthDo ll ll Pcy ll 1004baekie ll ryanryu ll wanny ll BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim ll sfsclouds ll minha ll cho suuya ll Guest ll Kaisoo addicted ll exindira ll Insooie baby ll Huang Zi Lien ll kyungsowl ll ll BibiGembalaSapi ll BangMinKi ll hea ll FitraBela ll Re-Panda68 ll ll dekaeskajei ll sarah ll IGGY DAN ARIANA ll rararabiultsyani**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasih udah baca dan review ff inih :* semua yang kalian tulis di kotak review buatku senang dan semangat*peluksatu-satu. KALIAN PENYEMANGATKU!**_

_**Dan terimakasih juga kalian semua sudah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku/senyummanis/**_

_**Maaf jika ada salah penulisan nama atopun ada yang terlewatkan/bow/**_

_**Terakhir—**_

_**Yang berkenan dan ikhlas..**_

_**Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?**_

_**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I Don't Care**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**

**Pairing: Kaisoo**

**Genre: YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Summary: Do Kyungsoo akan tetap berusaha—walaupun sosok yang dicintainya tak pernah mempedulikannya.**

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

_**Selamat membaca ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kamar yang didominasi dengan warna putih bersih dan memiliki aroma khas obat-obatan itu seharusnya dalam keadaan sunyi. Namun, sebuah teriakan keras serta isak tangis yang terdengar memilukan itu seolah menjadi penghuni lain selain beberapa orang yang berada di dalamnya.

" _**ARRGGHH!"**_

Teriakan keras yang sarat akan kesakitan itu kembali terlontar dari bibir namja mungil bermata bulat yang saat ini tengah terbaring di atas kasur rawatnya. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit bergerak kasar di dalam pelukan yeoja paruh baya yang tengah berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Isak tangis keduanya menjadi pemandangan pilu untuk dua sosok lain yang tengah menatap kejadian yang ada di depan mata mereka.

Dua sosok lain yang diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun itu hanya mampu menatap pemandangan yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan pilu. Mata keduanya memerah. Namun, seolah kekeringan airmata, keduanya tidak bisa menumpahkan kesesakan yang mereka rasakan lewat airmata masing-masing.

" E—eomma…" Kyungsoo memanggil sang eomma dengan pelan. Bibirnya tak lagi melontarkan teriakan, namun rintihan kesakitan serta isak tangis masih senantiasa keluar dari _**belahan heart shaped lips**_ miliknya.

Sang eomma tak menjawab panggilan sang anak. Yeoja paruh baya itu semakin menguatkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil sang anak saat merasakan tubuh mungil yang tengah dipeluknya kembali bergetar hebat.

" E—eomma…" Kyungsoo memanggil sekali lagi sosok yeoja paruh baya yang sangat ia cintai dan hormati itu.

Sang eomm bergerak. Sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil sang anak sebelum menatap wajah pucat sang anak dengan kedua matanya yang sembab dan memerah.

" Ya sayang…"

_**Belahan heart shaped lips**_ milik Kyungsoo mencoba mengukir senyum manis untuk sang eomma. Namun, seolah tak diizinkan, _**belahan heart shaped lips**_ itu berubah bentuk hingga menjadi senyum miris yang terulas.

" Kapan aku keluar dari sini eomma? Aku sudah terlalu lama berada di sini. Aku ingin pulang eomma…" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan fokus kedua mata bulatnya yang menatap sendu wajah sang eomma yang sudah mulai menua.

" Keadaanmu belum membaik sayang—" sang eomma berucap dengan sebelah tangannya mengelus sayang pipi sebelah kiri Kyungsoo yang kini sedikit menirus. Sakit yang dideritanya membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan banyak berat badannya.

" Bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Bagaimana jika aku tinggal kelas? Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi eomma. Aku ingin pulang. Aku… Ingin sekolah eomma,"

Sang eomma dapat merasakan hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat mendengar penuturan sang anak. Di saat seperti ini, buah hatinya masih saja memikirkan hal lain padahal kesehatannya tak kunjung membaik.

Berusaha mengukir senyum kuat untuk sang anak, sang eomma beralih mengelus sayang helaian rambut sang anak sebelum mendaratkan kecupan sayang di kening sang anak.

" Jangan pikirkan hal lain sayang… Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah kesehatanmu, bukan sekolahmu…" sang eomma berujar lembut.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Selama beberapa detik kedua mata bulatnya masih fokus menatap wajah sang eomma, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap dua sosok yang memang berada di dalam kamar rawatnya.

_**Belahan heart shaped lips**_ miliknya lagi-lagi mencoba mengukir senyum untuk kedua sosok tersebut. Namun sayang, senyuman Kyungsoo justru dibalas dengan tatapan sarat akan kepiluan oleh dua sosok itu.

Melihat tatapan pilu yang dilayangkan untuknya membuat Kyungsoo ikut melayangkan tatapan sendunya untuk dua sosok itu. Selama beberapa detik Kyungsoo masih saja menatap dua sosok yang teridentifikasi bernama Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun sebelum sebuah ringisan yang sarat akan kesakitan kembali terlontar dari _**belahan heart shaped lips**_ miliknya.

" _**Akkhh—"**_

Sang eomma kembali panik saat sang anak kembali mengeluarkan ringisannya. Kedua matanya yang sudah tak lagi mengeluarkan airmata kini harus rela untuk kembali menumpahkan airmatanya.

" K—kyungsoo, sayang... K—kau baik-baik saja?" hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan sang eomma untuk buah hatinya. Beliau seolah kehilangan kata-katanya saat sang anak kembali meringis dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang tergambar jelas di wajah yang dulunya terlihat cerah dengan kesan manis.

" Ukhh… I—iniihh …. S—sahh… S—sakit eomma…" dengan menahan rasa sakitnya, Kyungsoo berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang eomma. Hembusan napasnya seolah memberat seiring dengan rasa sakit di kaki sebelah kanannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sang eomma semakin mengentalkan tatapan sedihnya ketika indera pendengarannya kembali mendengar rintihan sang anak. Beliau tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Yang terus dilakukannya adalah memberi semangat untuk sang anak dan senantiasa berdoa untuk kesembuhan sang anak.

" E—eomma… S—sampai kapan aku harus menanggung rasa sakit ini eomma? A—aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahannya…. I—ini…. B—begitu menyakitkan eomma…"

_**Pecah.**_

Tangisan yang sejak tadi berusaha ditahan oleh tiga sosok berbeda itu harus rela pecah saat indera pendengaran mereka mendengar dengan jelas sebaris kalimat yang terlontar dari _**belahan heart shaped**_ _**lips**_ milik Kyungsoo. Kalimat yang sarat akan keputusasaan itu seolah menjadi _**bom tak kasat mata**_ yang sukses menghancurkan hati ketiga sosok berbeda itu.

Sosok yeoja paruh baya kembali menangis histeris di pelukan tubuh mungil sang anak yang terbaring lemah di kasur rawatnya. Sementara dua sosok lainnya yang bergender sama (namja) terlihat berdiri diam dengan kedua mata yang terus saja mengeluarkan buliran beningnya. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya, sosok namja yang lebih mungil sudah mengubah posisinya saat sosok yang lebih tinggi dengan berani memeluk tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang namja yang lebih tinggi. Hal itu sontak membuat namja mungil itu menangis dengan keras.

" Tidak sayang, apa yang kau katakan? Kau akan sembuh Kyung… Kau akan sembuh…"

Kyungsoo hanya menunjukkan senyum pahitnya saat sang eomma berusaha untuk memberikan kekuatan untuknya.

_**Sembuh? Atau akan sembuh?**_

Kyungsoo tidak yakin dirinya akan sembuh jika kenyataan yang ada tidak memberikan sedikitpun celah untuk dirinya mengharapkan sebuah kesembuhan.

" _**B—berapa banyak lagi butir obat yang harus kutelan eomma? B—berapa banyak lagi jarum menyakitkan itu harus menembus kulit dan dagingku dan berakhir menyentuh tulangku? B—berapa lama lagi aku harus terbaring di tempat seperti ini? B—berapa lama lagi aku harus melihat eomma dan appa yang setiap hari menungguku dengan raut wajah menyedihkan?"**_

Sang eomma tidak mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang anak. Beliau seolah mendadak bisu saat buah hatinya menanyakan hal yang benar-benar membuat hatinya teriris pilu.

" E—eomma…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari bibir yeoja yang Kyungsoo panggil eomma. Namun, pelukan yang semakin mengerat di tubuh mungilnya memberi bukti bahwa sang eomma merespon panggilannya.

" E—eomma…"

Airmatanya semakin mengalir deras saat mengingat bagaimana perjuangan sang eomma untuk menjaganya selama di rumah sakit. Wajah cantik sang eomma kini terlihat memucat dengan warna hitam samar yang terdapat di bawah kedua matanya. Sang eomma tidak akan seperti itu jika saja—

" Maaf eomma—"

"—maaf merepotkan eomma…"

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terduduk di kursi tunggu yang ada di depan ruang rawat Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Kedua matanya fokus menatap wajah yeoja paruh baya yang berada di sebelah kirinya, yang saat ini tengah menatap lurus ke depan dengan jari-jemarinya yang saling bertautan.

Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah yeoja paruh baya itu yang terlihat lelah dengan kedua bola matanya yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Tubuhnya yang semula sedikit berisi kini harus rela menjadi kurus karena beban pikiran yang menderanya.

" Ahjumma…" Chanyeol mencoba memanggil yeoja paruh baya itu dengan pelan.

Yeoja paruh baya yang biasa dipanggil Nyonya Do oleh orang yang mengenalnya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol.

" Ya Yeollie…"

" Lebih baik ahjumma pulang saja, ahjumma terlihat lelah. Kyungsoo… Biar aku dan Baekhyun yang menjaganya,"

Nyonya Do menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan bibirnya yang mengulas senyum simpul untuk Chanyeol.

" Biarkan ahjumma menemani Kyungsoo bersamamu dan Baekhyun Yeoll…"

Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela napas berat ketika mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Nyonya Do. Ia tidak akan bisa memaksa Nyonya Do untuk menuruti keinginannya. Kembali menghela napas berat, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap sosok yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua mata sipit Baekhyun yang memerah dan sembab. Wajahnya yang manis sedikit ternoda oleh jejak-jejak airmata yang mengering di kedua pipi mulusnya.

" Baek…" Chanyeol membuka suaranya. Memanggil Baekhyun yang saat ini terlihat tengah melamun.

Hening.

Selama beberapa detik tidak ada respon apapun yang diberikan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol, hingga sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu sebelah kirinya sukses membuat namja manis bermata sipit itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok yang baru saja menepuk bahunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul saat mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya sedikit bingung.

" Kau melamun Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun lantas mengerjabkan kedua mata sipitnya beberapa kali sebelum bibirnya terbuka untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

" Tidak Yeoll…" jawab Baekhyun seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

" Apa kau ingin pulang? Aku bisa mengantarmu Baek…"

" Aku masih ingin di sini…"

Lagi—Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Hmm… Chanyeol,"

" Ya Baek?"

Baekhyun langsung terdiam saat Chanyeol menyahuti panggilannya. Jantungnya seketika berdegup kencang, yang berefek pada kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan untuk Chanyeol seolah teredam oleh detak jantungnya sendiri.

" Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu Baek?" Chanyeol memilih untuk bertanya saat melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit gugup.

" A—aku…"

" Aku?" ulang Chanyeol.

" Aku mengantuk… B—boleh aku pinjam bahumu untuk bersandar sebentar Chanyeol?" dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang terpejam, akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil mengucapkan sebaris kalimat yang sejak tadi sangat sulit untuk ia ucapkan.

Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik berlawanan yang membuat senyum manis terulas di bibirnya. Sedikit menatap wajah Baekhyun, sebelum sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk membimbing kepala Baekhyun agar bersandar di bahunya.

" Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu di sini Baek…"

.

.

.

Duapuluh menit terlewati begitu saja tanpa percakapan yang menemani. Sosok yeoja paruh baya yang ada di sebelah kiri Chanyeol masih saja fokus menatap apapun yang ada di depannya namun sesekali yeoja paruh baya itu juga melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Senyum tipis seketika terulas di bibir yeoja paruh baya itu saat melihat kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

" Kalian serasi…"

Satu suara itu sukses membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap yeoja paruh baya yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat otaknya mencoba memproses maksud dari kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir yeoja paruh baya itu.

" Apa kalian tidak memiliki hubungan khusus? Jika ahjumma perhatikan, sepertinya Baekhyun menyukaimu Yeoll…" yeoja paruh baya itu kembali berbicara, mengutarakan pendapatnya ketika dirasa Chanyeol tidak menanggapi ucapannya di awal.

Chanyeol mendadak gugup saat Nyonya Do berbicara seperti itu. Sedikit melirik sosok Baekhyun yang tengah bersandar di bahu sebelah kanannya, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Nyonya Do dengan senyum kikuk yang terulas di bibirnya.

" B—bagaimana bisa ahjumma berpendapat seperti itu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suaranya yang pelan. Sesekali kedua matanya melirik Baekhyun yang—mungkin—tengah tertidur di bahunya. Ia takut Baekhyun mendengar percakapannya bersama Nyonya Do.

Nyonya Do mengukir senyum manis di bibirnya.

" Ahjumma pernah beberapa kali memergoki Baekhyun yang menatapmu begitu serius saat kau sedang melakukan kontak fisik dengan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ahjumma tidak begitu yakin di awal, namun setelah beberapa kali melihatnya ahjumma tahu jika Baekhyun tidak suka saat kau berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Kata lebih mudahnya yaitu cemburu."

Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat saat Nyonya Do menjelaskan alasan di balik pendapatnya tadi. Kedua matanya kembali melirik Baekhyun dan melihat kedua mata sipit Baekhyun yang masih terpejam.

" Aku… Bahkan sudah menyakitinya ahjumma…" lirih Chanyeol.

" Menyakitinya? Apa maksudmu Yeoll?" tanya Nyonya Do tak mengerti.

Dan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yeoja paruh baya itu.

Selama beberapa menit keheningan kembali menyapa keduanya. Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih tertidur dengan berbantalkan bahunya. Tatapannya berubah sendu saat otaknya kembali mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu. Dan hatinya seolah teriris saat ia melihat dengan jelas Baekhyun terisak hebat karenanya.

Menghembuskan napas berat, Chanyeol memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Dalam hati Chanyeol tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakiti Baekhyun sejauh itu. Namun, jika ia tidak jujur, ia akan semakin menyakiti namja manis itu.

" Chanyeol…" satu suara yang berasal dari sebelah kirinya membuat Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya yang baru terpejam selama beberapa detik.

" Ya ahjumma?" sahut Chanyeol seraya menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Nyonya Do.

" Ahjumma ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

" Bertanya apa ahjumma?"

Nyonya Do terdiam beberapa detik sebelum kembali membuka suaranya.

" Apa Kim Jongin tidak pernah datang ke sini untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo?"

Satu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Nyonya Do sukses membuat tubuh Chanyeol tersentak kaget.

" A—ahjumma tahu Kim Jongin?"

Nyonya Do tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan.

" Kyungsoo pernah bercerita pada ahjumma tentang Kim Jongin. Ia mengatakan pada ahjumma jika sosok Kim Jongin sudah berhasil merebut hatinya. Ahjumma sempat terkejut, karena yang ahjumma tahu, Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk tertarik dengan seseorang. Bahkan, ia terbilang cuek meskipun dengan orang yang dikenalnya—"

Chanyeol terdiam dengan kedua telinganya yang terpasang dengan baik untuk mendengarkan kalimat apalagi yang akan terlontar dari bibir Nyonya Do.

"—namun, ketika Kyungsoo menceritakan bagaimana sosok Kim Jongin dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri… Ahjumma tahu, jika anak ahjumma yang manis itu memang benar-benar tertarik dengan sosok Kim Jongin…" Nyonya Do mengakhiri kalimatnya disertai kekehan pelan yang mengalun indah di bibirnya.

" Apa ahjumma pernah bertemu dengan Jongin sebelumnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Nyonya Do menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Ahjumma hanya melihatnya di foto yang Kyungsoo perlihatkan pada ahjumma."

Mengabaikan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Nyonya Do, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk bertanya hal apa yang membuat Nyonya Do menanyakan kehadiran sosok Kim Jongin di rumah sakit ini.

" Kenapa… Ahjumma menanyakan Kim Jongin?"

" Kyungsoo yang menanyakannya,"

" Maksud ahjumma?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

" Setelah kau pulang bersama Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo lantas bertanya pada ahjumma apa Jongin datang menjenguknya juga? Karena Kyungsoo bilang… Di mana ada Baekhyun, pasti ada Jongin juga."

Chanyeol berniat menanggapi ucapan Nyonya Do, namun hal itu urung ia lakukan saat indera pendengarannya mendengar satu suara yang sangat familiar untuknya.

" _**Annyeong…"**_

Nyonya Do dan Chanyeol refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan sosok namja tampan tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari kursi tunggu yang mereka duduki dengan sebuah parsel buah yang berada di kedua tangannya.

Jika Nyonya Do terlihat mengamati wajah tampan sosok yang berada beberapa jarak dengannya, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah melayangkan tatapan datarnya untuk sosok itu.

" Kim Jongin?" celetuk Nyonya Do.

Sosok namja tampan yang ternyata Kim Jongin itu sedikit tersentak saat yeoja paruh baya yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol menyebut namanya.

" A—ah, ya.. Kim Jongin imnida," ucap Jongin memperkenalkan diri pada yeoja paruh baya itu, mengabaikan keheranan yang tengah meliputi dirinya saat yeoja paruh baya itu sudah mengenalnya lebih dulu.

Nyonya Do tersenyum.

" Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ahjumma membicarakanmu dengan Chanyeol, tapi kau sudah muncul di sini," ucap Nyonya Do seraya terkekeh pelan.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan yeoja paruh baya yang ia pastikan eomma dari Do Kyungsoo.

" Mem... Bicarakanku?" ucap Jongin tak mengerti.

" Kau ingin menjenguk Kyungsoo?" tanya Nyonya Do mengabaikan sosok Jongin yang terlihat kebingungan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Nyonya Do, Jongin lantas menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lagi—Nyonya Do tersenyum.

" Masuklah… Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah bangun dari tidurnya,"

Jongin terdiam, namun kedua matanya ia gunakan untuk melirik sosok yang berada di sebelah Nyonya Do dan menemukan tatapan datar yang sosok itu layangkan untuknya. Jongin tahu, di balik tatapan datarnya, sosok yang sudah memukulnya habis-habisan beberapa waktu lalu itu tengah menahan emosinya dan menahan hasratnya agar tidak lagi melayangkan _**bogem mentah**_ ke wajahnya. Dalam hati Jongin tertawa senang saat melihat sosok itu tidak lagi bisa memukulnya, terlebih Nyonya Do mengizinkannya untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo.

Berusaha menahan bibirnya untuk tak mengulas sebuah seringai, Jongin beralih membuat senyuman manis di bibirnya dan menatap Nyonya Do.

" Aku masuk ahjumma…" pamit sekaligus izin Jongin, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Melangkah pelan menuju kamar rawat Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol masih pada posisinya. Duduk nyaman di tempatnya, seolah tubuh tegapnya terpaku dengan kuat di atas kursi yang tengah didudukinya. Kedua matanya menatap lurus apa yang ada di depannya. Menghembuskan napas dengan sedikit keras, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo yang baru saja tertutup setelah sebelumnya ada satu sosok lain yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak juga melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mendekati sebuah kasur rawat yang terdapat sosok namja manis yang tengah terbaring lemah di atasnya. Jongin masih tenang berdiri diam di tempatnya dengan fokus mata menatap sebuah boneka berukuran sedang yang tergeletak rapi di atas sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari boneka tersebut kemudian menatap sosok namja manis yang saat ini tengah tertidur di atas kasur rawatnya. Meski dari jarak yang sedikit jauh, Jongin dapat melihat bagaimana pucatnya wajah sosok itu dan juga bagaimana kurusnya tubuh sosok itu. Seketika Jongin merasa hatinya mencelos.

Dengan satu kali tarikan napas yang begitu dalam kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan, Jongin lantas memerintahkan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah. Mendekati kasur rawat Kyungsoo dengan fokus kedua matanya yang tak lepas dari wajah pucat Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin segera meletakkan parsel buah yang dibawanya di atas meja nakas yang berada di samping kiri kasur rawat Kyungsoo saat dirinya sudah berada tepat di dekat Kyungsoo.

Selama beberapa detik tidak terjadi apapun. Lagi—Jongin terdiam dengan fokus kedua matanya yang masih saja menatap wajah pucat Kyungsoo namun sedetik setelahnya ia sudah mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dari bawah hingga atas.

Seketika Jongin merasakan hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, terlebih saat indera penglihatannya melihat kaki sebelah kanan Kyungsoo yang memang diberikan perawatan khusus. Jika kaki sebelah kirinya dibiarkan lurus tanpa pengganjal apapun, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk kaki sebelah kanannya. Kaki sebelah kanannya diberi sedikit pengganjal untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya—walaupun Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasakan manfaat dari benda yang tengah digunakannya.

" Kyungsoo…" lirih Jongin seraya mengelus pelan pipi sebelah kanan Kyungsoo yang tak lagi berisi.

Hening.

Tidak ada suara lain yang terdengar selain bunyi detak jarum jam. Sosok yang baru saja Jongin lirihkan namanya masih setia memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya dengan deru napas yang teratur.

" Separah ini kah penyakitmu? Kenapa kau tak kunjung sembuh?"

Jongin tahu orang yang sedang tertidur tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya. Namun, ia tetap bertanya pada Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih mengelus pipi kanan Kyungsoo.

Kedua matanya kembali fokus menatap wajah pucat Kyungsoo dengan senyuman miris terulas sempurna di bibirnya. Kedua matanya sedikit memanas dengan warna merah samar yang melingkupi sekitar kedua matanya. Jongin berani bertaruh, siapapun yang melihat keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini _**mustahil**_ jika orang tersebut tidak meneteskan airmatanya walaupun hanya setitik.

Berlebihan? Tidak! Jongin tidak berlebihan. Ia hanya berbicara kenyataan yang ada.

Memangnya siapa yang sanggup melihat keadaan orang yang kalian sayang saat ini tengah terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit dengan berbagai macam alat yang hanya dimengerti oleh orang-orang tertentu?

Percayalah, airmata akan mengalir seketika dengan denyutan nyeri yang merambat di hati saat kalian melihat orang yang kalian sayang terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

Berusaha kuat menahan airmata agar tak mengalir di kedua pipinya, Jongin memilih untuk melantunkan sebuah lagu yang dulunya sering ia nyanyikan bersama Kyungsoo. Lagu yang memiliki judul—_**Baby Don't**_ _**Cry**_—mengalun indah dari bibir Jongin, hingga sebuah lenguhan dan pergerakan yang terasa di indera perabanya sukses menghentikan nyanyiannya.

" _**Eungh—"**_

Suara lenguhan itu kembali terdengar dan Jongin melihat kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo yang tengah mengerjab-ngerjab, berusaha meraih fokus penglihatannya.

" Kyung…" Jongin mencoba memanggil Kyungsoo.

Hening.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab panggilan Jongin, ia masih berusaha meraih fokus penglihatannya. Dan setelah mendapatkan fokus penglihatannya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok Kim Jongin yang tengah menatapnya—dengan lembut.

" Kyungsoo…" Jongin mencoba memanggil Kyungsoo sekali lagi dengan senyuman manis terulas di bibirnya. Namun, Kyungsoo tetap tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Setelah beberapa detik terlewati, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya.

" Kau… Menjengukku?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan dan dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala yang dilakukan Jongin.

" Aku membawakan buah untukmu Kyung. Tunggu sebentar, akan ku-kupaskan…" ucap Jongin seraya melangkah mendekati parsel buah yang berada di atas meja nakas yang berada di samping kiri kasur rawat Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya dengan cekatan membuka plastik yang membungkus keranjang buah itu dan mengambil buah apel, kemudian mengupasnya dengan pisau buah yang memang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah.

Setelahnya, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Jika Jongin sibuk dengan buah apel yang tengah dikupasnya, maka Kyungsoo sibuk mengamati sosok namja tampan yang saat ini berada di dekatnya.

Walaupun fokus kedua matanya sibuk mengamati Jongin, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk kinerja otaknya. Otaknya tengah berpikir hal apa yang sudah membuat seorang Kim Jongin menginjakkan kaki di kamar rawatnya. Menatapnya dengan lembut dan juga berbicara dengan nada yang tidak pernah ia gunakan saat berbicara dengannya—amat sangat lembut. Terlebih lagi, Jongin juga membawakan buah khusus untuknya.

Baiklah. Kyungsoo tahu, membawakan buah untuk orang sakit itu adalah hal yang wajar. Namun, ia tidak menyangka jika seorang Kim Jongin akan melakukan hal ini padanya.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk kembali memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya saat dirasa hatinya kembali merasakan denyutan nyeri dengan sesak yang merambat di dada sebelah kirinya. Sebelah tangannya lantas terangkat, mencengkeram cukup kuat dada sebelah kirinya saat rasa sesak itu semakin bertambah setiap detiknya. Dari berbagai macam alasan yang tengah ia pikirkan tentang kemungkinan hal apa yang sudah membuat Jongin bersikap seperti itu padanya, hanya ada satu yang paling menonjol di dalam pikirannya saat ini, yaitu—

—_**Jongin hanya merasa kasihan padanya.**_

" Buka mulutmu Kyung…"

Kyungsoo membuka kedua mata bulatnya saat indera pendengarannya kembali mendengar suara Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo melihat sebelah tangan Jongin yang terulur berniat menyuapkan buah apel yang sudah dikupas dan dipotong itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyungsoo tak bergeming. Ia masih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dengan fokus kedua matanya yang menatap lekat wajah tampan Jongin.

" Kyung…"

Hingga Jongin kembali memanggil namanya, Kyungsoo baru membuka mulutnya. Menerima buah apel yang Jongin suapkan untuknya kemudian mengunyahnya dengan pelan.

Jongin tersenyum manis. Ia merasa senang saat Kyungsoo mau menerima suapannya walaupun wajah manis Kyungsoo tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun atas perbuatannya itu.

Masih dengan bibir yang terulas senyum manis, Jongin terus saja menyuapkan potongan-potongan buah apel itu ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Hingga gelengan kecil yang dilakukan Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangan Jongin yang hendak menyuapkan kembali potongan buah apel itu untuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap sebentar wajah pucat Kyungsoo dengan kening yang berkerut samar kemudian memerintahkan sebelah tangannya untuk menaruh buah apel yang tersisa di antara buah lain yang berada di dalam keranjang.

Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Sedikit menghembuskan napas pelan, sebelum membuka suaranya untuk membunuh keheningan yang sejak tadi menyelimuti dirinya dan juga Kyungsoo.

" Maaf Kyung… Maafkan aku," ucap Jongin.

Hening.

Tidak ada reaksi apapun yang Kyungsoo berikan untuk ucapan Jongin tadi. Kedua mata bulatnya masih setia menatap wajah tampan Jongin tanpa ekspresi apapun yang terlukis di wajah pucatnya.

Merasa tak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun dari Kyungsoo, Jongin memilih untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Maaf sudah menyakitimu… Maaf sudah bersikap kasar padamu. Dan… Maaf sudah tidak mempedulikanmu," Jongin kembali berucap. Namun, lagi-lagi hanya keheninganlah yang seolah menjawab kalimat-kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibirnya.

Masih tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Kyungsoo, lagi—Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Seharusnya aku melupakan satu peristiwa yang terjadi di masalalu-ku dan membiarkannya terkubur dengan hal-hal baru yang aku temukan di kehidupanku saat ini. Seharusnya aku dapat berpikir jernih saat itu. Mungkin saja Tuhan memang tidak mengizinkanku untuk bersama Taemin saat itu, karena Tuhan memiliki rencana yang jauh lebih baik untukku nantinya. Namun, manusia tidak ada yang sempurna bukan? Kemarahan yang menyelimutiku... Sanggup membuatku bersikap kasar padamu. Maaf Kyung, maafkan aku…" Jongin merasa lega saat dirinya sudah berhasil mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang sejak tadi sudah ia susun dengan susah payah.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Kedua mata bulatnya masih menatap wajah tampan Jongin. Wajah manisnya yang dulu selalu terlukis berbagai macam ekspresi kini ia biarkan datar tanpa ekspresi. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana hatinya berdesir dan menghangat setelah mendengar penuturan namja tampan yang—sayangnya—masih ia cintai sampai saat ini.

Kyungsoo tidak percaya, kata maaf yang awalnya ia pikir _**mustahil **_akan keluar dari bibir Jongin kini justru meluncur tanpa halangan apapun dari bibir tebal namja tampan itu.

Jongin meneguk ludahnya lamat-lamat saat Kyungsoo tak kunjung menanggapi ucapannya. Menghembuskan napas pelan, sebelum memerintahkan salah satu tangannya untuk menggapai sebelah tangan Kyungsoo yang tidak terhalangi selang infus kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Jongin dapat merasakan dengan jelas tangan Kyungsoo yang sedikit dingin dan juga mengeluarkan keringat. Tidak peduli akan hal itu, Jongin semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo. Menatap Kyungsoo lekat dengan bibir yang masih terulas senyum manis, sebelum memberanikan diri untuk memberikan kecupan pada punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

" _**Jika namaku masih ada di hatimu… Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal, bersamamu Kyung…"**_

Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya sesaat setelah mendengar sebaris kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Jongin. Hatinya kembali menciptakan denyutan nyeri dengan sesak yang semakin menyiksa dadanya. Seketika napasnya sedikit memburu bersamaan dengan buliran bening yang mengancam untuk keluar dari kedua mata bulatnya.

Selama beberapa detik Kyungsoo masih bertahan dengan posisinya yang seperti itu, hingga detik berikutnya Kyungsoo sudah membuka kedua mata bulatnya dan menatap wajah tampan Jongin dengan tatapan sendunya. Setitik airmata sukses mengalir dari kedua sudut mata bulatnya.

Masih dengan tatapan sendunya, Kyungsoo menggerakkan sebelah tangannya yang digenggam dengan erat oleh Jongin. Berusaha melepaskan genggaman Jongin pada tangannya dan membiarkan sebelah tangannya itu terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya.

_**Belahan heart shaped lips**_ miliknya berusaha mengulas senyum manis untuk Jongin, walaupun hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Dan kedua mata bulatnya kembali tertutup selama beberapa detik, membiarkan airmata deras mengalir di kedua pipinya yang kini berubah menjadi tirus.

Satu hal yang saat ini berputar-putar di otaknya, sukses membuat dirinya merasakan sesak yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuka kedua matanya lagi, lantas menatap wajah tampan Jongin dengan kedua matanya yang memerah. _**Belahan heart shaped lips**_ miliknya masih mengukir senyuman yang sama untuk Jongin. Namun, beberapa detik setelahnya Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya—dengan tenang.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

_**Hai semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^^**_

_**Aahh, akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke sinih. Aku kangen kalian/peluksatu-satu/**_

_**Kali inih aku bawa chap 9 untuk ff inih. Semoga suka dan gak mengecewakan yah :***_

_**Lagi-lagi aku minta maaf banget karena updatenya udah telat banget/bow/. Aku bukannya sok sibuk, tapi seriusan tugas-tugasku bener-bener gak kasih aku waktu buat ngetik lanjutan ff-ku -_-**_

_**Makalah kelompok (jumlahnya 9 ituhpun belum semua mata kuliah), makalah individu, artikel, rangkuman, simpulan, dan terakhir menjawab pertanyaan dari bab satu sampe bab akhir (bab 9). Soal-soalnya emang pendek-pendek, tapi jawabannya bercabang-cabang X_X**_

_**Aku di kampus dari pagi sampe sore buat ngerjain tugas kelompok, dan setelah di rumah lanjut buat ngerjain tugas individu. Jadi aku gak ada waktu luang buat ngetik ff -_- rasanya pengen nangis kalo udah kecapean banget, tapi aku pernah nangis sekali gara-gara dari pagi sampe tengah malam masih sibuk ngerjain tugas/hiks/**_

_**Tapi aku terimakasih banget untuk kalian yang udah setia nungguin lanjutan ff inih/emangada/. Percaya deh, disela-sela otakku yang pusing mikirin tugas kuliah, aku juga mikirin perasaan kalian yang udah lama nungguin kelanjutan ff inih. Karena aku tau menunggu ituh sesuatu yang sangat tidak menyenangkan, iyah kan? Pokoqnya aku ucapin makasih banget untuk kalian yang udah mao nungguin ff inih/senyummanis/**_

_**Satu lagi, harusnya ff inih aku update malam tadi, tapi lagi-lagi cobaan mendatangiku. Udah ngetik cape-cape sampe tengah malam, pas selesai tinggal disave ajah gak taunya aku salah klik dan akhirnya ketikan aku hilang tak berbekas/huaaaaaaah/. Detik ituh juga aku langsung lemes, dadaku bergemuruh terakhir mataku udah panas/hiks/ sumpah ituh tuh bikin nyeseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek :'( akhirnya dengan sedikit semangat dan tenaga yang tersisa, aku coba buat ngetik lagi sampe jam dua pagi, dan hasilnya sedikit berbeda dari ketikan yang awal -_- /curhatselesai/**_

_**Intinya aku minta maaf dan makasih banget sama kalian/peluklagi/**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Big Thanks To:**_

_**Kartikadyo96 ll dhyamanta ll ayusafitri35 ll meCa ll KyungiNoru ll lailatul. magfiroh. 16 ll DahsyatNyaff ll DokimsoRoroNgin ll eunhaezha ll Maple fujoshi2309 ll Kyungra26 ll kyle ll dokydo91 ll dyofanz ll kyungie ll TKsit ll Sognatorel ll KaiSa ll flowerdyo ll Kim Leera ll ll Kaisooship ll 7D ll dhyamanta1214 ll dyopororoo ll Cactus93 ll Desta Soo ll nayah ll doaddict ll meliarisky7 ll Maurine Lau ll EarthDo ll ll Pcy ll 1004baekie ll ryanryu ll wanny ll BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim ll sfsclouds ll minha ll cho suuya ll Guest ll Kaisoo addicted ll exindira ll Insooie baby ll Huang Zi Lien ll kyungsowl ll ll BibiGembalaSapi ll BangMinKi ll hea ll FitraBela ll Re-Panda68 ll ll dekaeskajei ll sarah ll IGGY DAN ARIANA ll rararabiultsyani ll digo sis ill ViraaHee ll Lady SooJong ll kaisooshipper ll lolamoet ll ang always ll Love virus ll sarnikelodeon ll**_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasih udah baca dan review ff inih :* semua yang kalian tulis di kotak review buatku senang dan semangat /peluksatu-satu/. KALIAN PENYEMANGATKU!**_

_**Maaf jika ada salah penulisan nama atopun ada yang terlewatkan/bow/**_

_**Terakhir—**_

_**Yang berkenan dan ikhlas..**_

_**Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?**_

_**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I Don't Care**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**

**Pairing: Kaisoo**

**Genre: YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Summary: Do Kyungsoo akan tetap berusaha—walaupun sosok yang dicintainya tak pernah mempedulikannya.**

.

.

_Tulisan italic tanpa bold itu untuk flashback ya._

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

_**Selamat membaca :***_

.

.

.

.

.

" _**Jika namaku masih ada di hatimu… Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal, bersamamu Kyung…"**_

Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya sesaat setelah mendengar sebaris kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Jongin. Hatinya kembali menciptakan denyutan nyeri dengan sesak yang semakin menyiksa dadanya. Seketika napasnya sedikit memburu bersamaan dengan buliran bening yang mengancam untuk keluar dari kedua mata bulatnya.

Selama beberapa detik Kyungsoo masih bertahan dengan posisinya yang seperti itu, hingga detik berikutnya Kyungsoo sudah membuka kedua mata bulatnya dan menatap wajah tampan Jongin dengan tatapan sendunya. Setitik airmata sukses mengalir dari kedua sudut mata bulatnya.

Masih dengan tatapan sendunya, Kyungsoo menggerakkan sebelah tangannya yang digenggam dengan erat oleh Jongin. Berusaha melepaskan genggaman Jongin pada tangannya dan membiarkan sebelah tangannya itu terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya.

_**Belahan heart shaped lips**_ miliknya berusaha mengulas senyum manis untuk Jongin, walaupun hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Dan kedua mata bulatnya kembali tertutup selama beberapa detik, membiarkan airmata deras mengalir di kedua pipinya yang kini berubah menjadi tirus.

Satu hal yang saat ini berputar-putar di otaknya, sukses membuat dirinya merasakan sesak yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuka kedua matanya lagi, lantas menatap wajah tampan Jongin dengan kedua matanya yang memerah. _**Belahan heart shaped lips**_ miliknya masih mengukir senyuman yang sama untuk Jongin. Namun, beberapa detik setelahnya Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya—dengan tenang.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

" B—bagaimana keadaan anak saya dokter?" satu suara yang terdengar parau itu kembali terdengar.

Sang dokter, selaku orang yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu hanya mampu menghela napas berat seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kedua matanya fokus menatap yeoja paruh baya yang baru saja bertanya padanya.

" Dokter?" yeoja paruh baya itu kembali membuka suaranya. Nada bicaranya seolah menyiratkan sebuah tuntutan jika sang dokter harus menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sang dokter kembali menghela napas berat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap pasiennya yang saat ini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya, namun sedetik setelahnya sang dokter kembali menatap yeoja paruh baya itu.

" Saya tidak bisa bicara banyak untuk hal ini Nyonya. Saya akan kembali melakukan tes darah pada Kyungsoo untuk mengetahui virus yang berkembang di persendian kakinya…" ucap sang dokter.

Yeoja paruh baya itu terdiam. Otaknya kembali mengingat reaksi sang anak saat pertama kali darahnya diambil untuk mengetahui penyakit apa yang tengah bersarang di dalam tubuhnya dan fatalnya—sang anak lantas tak sadarkan diri sesaat setelah jarum suntik itu keluar dari dalam daging dan permukaan kulitnya.

" H—haruskah seperti itu dok?" yeoja paruh baya itu kembali bertanya.

" Maaf Nyonya, tapi tidak ada cara lain. Saya akan mengecek darah Kyungsoo tigapuluh menit setelah ia siuman," ucap sang dokter dan hanya dibalas anggukkan lemah oleh yeoja paruh baya itu.

" Kalau begitu, saya akan kembali lagi nanti. Saya permisi Nyonya," pamit sang dokter. Sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian melangkah keluar kamar rawat pasiennya. Meninggalkan empat sosok yang tengah menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

Setelah sang dokter tidak terlihat lagi di dalam kamar rawat itu, empat sosok tersebut sontak menolehkan kepalanya secara bersamaan dan menatap satu sosok lain yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tenang. Tatapan mata keempat sosok itu menyiratkan hal yang sama—kesedihan dan kekhawatiran yang begitu mendalam.

Satu di antara keempat sosok itu bergerak. Melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati sosok yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya itu. Bibirnya tidak mengukir senyum apapun, namun salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk menggapai salah satu tangan sosok yang tengah terpejam itu kemudian menautkan jemarinya dengan erat.

" Kyung—" sosok yang memiliki nama kelahiran Kim Jongin itu mencoba memanggil sosok yang tengah terpejam itu.

Hening.

Tidak terdengar jawaban apapun dari sosok itu membuat Jongin semakin mengeratkan tautan jemari tangannya pada jemari tangan Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo…" lagi—Jongin mencoba memanggil Kyungsoo, walaupun ia tahu Kyungsoo tentu tidak akan menjawab panggilannya.

Masih dengan jemari tangan yang bertaut erat, Jongin lantas memerintahkan salah satu tangannya lagi untuk mendarat di pipi sebelah kanan Kyungsoo yang tirus. Mengusapnya dengan pelan, seolah tengah menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada Kyungsoo yang perlahan tumbuh untuk namja mungil itu.

" Buka matamu Kyung… Kenapa kau suka sekali tertidur seperti ini?" lirih Jongin membuat satu helaan napas berat terdengar dari sosok lain yang juga berada di dalam ruangan itu.

" Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau benar-benar mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya Tuan Kim!" sinis Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap yeoja paruh baya yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

" Ahjumma, aku ingin keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan," pamit Chanyeol kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, satu suara yang berasal dari yeoja paruh baya itu sukses menghentikan langkahnya.

" Ya ahjumma?" sahut Chanyeol seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian menatap Nyonya Do bingung.

" Ahjumma ingin pulang untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang tertinggal, apa bisa ahjumma ikut denganmu?"

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Chanyeol segera menganggukkan kepalanya. Langkahnya kembali ia bawa untuk mendekati yeoja parah baya itu kemudian berdiri di samping kanan yeoja paruh baya itu. Salah satu tangannya lantas ia sampirkan di pinggang yeoja baruh baya itu, kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan langkah pelan. Hingga Chanyeol dan Nyonya Do sampai di depan pintu, ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap sosok namja manis yang saat ini tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari kasur rawat Kyungsoo.

" Aku keluar sebentar Baek," pamit Chanyeol, kemudian kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya setelah mendapat anggukkan pelan dari sosok namja manis itu—Byun Baekhyun.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Nyonya Do keluar ruangan, keheningan seolah mengambil alih kebisingan yang sempat terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Dua sosok namja dengan warna kulit yang berbeda itu kini sama-sama tengah menatap satu sosok lain yang tak kunjung membuka matanya sampai saat ini, padahal sosok itu sudah tertidur cukup lama—menurut keduanya.

" Berhenti bersandiwara Kim Jongin!"

Satu suara yang terkesan dingin itu memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. Sosok yang bernama Kim Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sosok yang baru saja berbicara padanya.

" Apa maksudmu Baek?" Jongin bertanya dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

Diam beberapa detik, sebelum sosok yang Jongin panggil Baekhyun mendengus keras.

" Aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran seseorang, siapa tahu di balik sikap baiknya ada maksud tertentu yang akan menghancurkan hidup orang lain!" ucap Baekhyun masih dengan nada dinginnya.

Jongin terlihat mendesah cukup keras saat mendapat—mungkin—tuduhan seperti itu dari Baekhyun.

" Aku tidak sejahat itu Baek," lirih Jongin, namun masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Baekhyun.

" Kenyataan berbicara seperti itu Kim Jongin!"

Jongin terdiam. Kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun cukup menohok hatinya.

" Maaf…" dari sekian banyak kata yang ingin Jongin ucapkan, hanya kata maaflah yang mampu meluncur dari bibirnya.

" Hanya itu?"

" Aku menyesal Baek…"

Baekhyun mendecih.

" Penyesalanmu tidak ada gunanya Tuan Kim!"

Jongin menghela napas berat. Ia tahu, sebanyak apapun ia mencoba untuk menyangkal kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun, ia tetap tidak akan menang.

Mengabaikan perdebatan kecil yang baru saja terjadi, Jongin lebih memilih untuk kembali menatap wajah pucat Kyungsoo. Jemari tangannya masih setia bertaut erat dengan jemari tangan Kyungsoo.

" Manusia tidak ada yang tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Aku hanya berdoa… Kyungsoo cepat sembuh, dan… Kau benar-benar menyayanginya Jongin."

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain duduk diam di kursi tunggu yang berada di depan ruang rawat Kyungsoo dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut erat, dan sesekali meremasnya dengan kuat. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan perasaannya gelisah. Kalimat-kalimat yang beberapa menit lalu ia dengar dari Nyonya Do sukses membuat dirinya merasa was-was.

.

.

" _Ahjumma, bagaimana?" Chanyeol lantas bertanya sesaat setelah Nyonya Do mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo._

_Nyonya Do terdiam, namun kedua matanya menatap lekat wajah tampan Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah melukiskan ekspresi kekhawatiran._

" _Ahjumma."_

_Nyonya Do menghela napas pelan, sebelum membuka suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol._

" _Virus yang berkembang di persendian kaki Kyungsoo sudah berkurang Yeollie—"_

_Seketika sebuah senyum manis terulas di bibir Chanyeol._

" _Benarkah ahjumma?"_

_Nyonya Do mengangguk, membuat Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyumnya._

" _Itu artinya Kyungsoo akan sem—" Chanyeol tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya. Seketika lidahnya terasa kelu sesaat setelah kedua telinganya mendengar kalimat yang kembali terlontar dari bibir yeoja paruh baya yang sejak tadi menatapnya._

"—_tapi Kyungsoo masih membutuhkan banyak kalium untuk tubuhnya."_

_Hening._

_Tidak terdengar suara lagi setelah Nyonya Do mengakhiri ucapannya. Nyonya Do memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Chanyeol masih setia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Sekilas, tatapan Chanyeol terlihat kosong._

" _Apa... Ini termasuk kabar buruk ahjumma?" tanya Chanyeol pelan._

" _Dokter tidak mengatakan ini kabar buruk, hanya saja Kyungsoo masih harus berada di sini dalam waktu yang lebih lama lagi Yeollie…"_

_Satu senyum miris menggantikan senyum manis yang sejak tadi terulas di bibir Chanyeol._

.

.

Chanyeol kembali menghela napas berat sesaat setelah dirinya kembali ke alam nyata. Masih dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut, Chanyeol lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri dan menemukan satu sosok namja manis terduduk di sebelahnya dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang menatap lekat dirinya.

" Baek, sejak kapan kau duduk di sini?" tanya Chanyeol heran dengan kening yang berkerut samar.

Baekhyun diam.

" Baek, aku bertanya padamu."

Baekhyun tetap diam, masih dengan kedua mata sipitnya menatap lekat wajah tampan Chanyeol.

" Baekhyun…"

Kali ini Baekhyun merespon. Salah satu tangannya bergerak, mendekati kedua tangan Chanyeol yang tengah bertaut erat kemudian melepaskannya dan menggantikannya dengan salah satu tangannya itu.

Chanyeol sempat terkejut dengan perlakuan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba, namun setelahnya ia mencoba untuk membalas tautan tangan Baekhyun tak kalah erat.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan, sehingga kau tidak sadar jika aku sudah duduk di sebelahmu sejak tadi Yeoll?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

" Tidak ada," sahut Chanyeol cepat.

Helaan napas berat Baekhyun terdengar. Tak berniat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap apa yang ada di depannya. Sebelah tangannya masih setia bertaut erat dengan sebelah tangan Chanyeol.

" Jongin tengah menemani Kyungsoo di dalam," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba seraya menolehkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol.

" Lalu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum.

" Kau tidak khawatir jika Jongin akan berbuat sesuatu pada Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

" Untuk kali ini… Aku mengalah Baek, biarkan Kyungsoo bersama Jongin."

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih bersih itu begitu sunyi, meski ada dua sosok bergender sama yang tengah menghuni ruangan tersebut. Bunyi detak jarum jam yang berada di dalam ruangan itu seolah menjadi _**backsound**_ pengiring keheningan yang melingkupi dua sosok tersebut.

Satu sosok yang memiliki keunikan pada matanya saat ini tengah menatap ke arah jendela dengan tatapan kosong, mengabaikan satu sosok lain yang saat ini tengah menatap lekat dirinya.

" Kyung…"

Sosok yang teridentifikasi bernama Do Kyungsoo itu mengabaikan panggilan yang memasuki indera pendengarannya, membuat sosok lain yang baru saja memanggil namanya kembali menghela napas berat.

" Bicaralah Kyung…" ucap sosok itu—Jongin.

Hening.

Tetap tidak terdengar suara apapun, selain suara Jongin yang berusaha untuk memecahkan keheningan yang sejak tadi melingkupi dirinya dan juga Kyungsoo.

" Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin berbicara padaku, tapi setidaknya habiskan makananmu Kyung… Jangan biarkan perutmu kosong tanpa terisi apapun…" ucap Jongin lembut.

Mendengar suara Jongin yang begitu lembut ketika berbicara dengannya, membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap wajah tampan Jongin. Kedua mata bulatnya yang dulu selalu memancarkan binar cerah kini harus meredup tanpa cahaya.

" Ka—kau tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk memedulikanku Jongin—" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak.

"—jangan buang waktumu hanya untuk memerhatikan orang sepertiku... Pergilah… Aku baik-baik saja di sini," lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam. Ucapan Kyungsoo tadi cukup membuat dirinya terperanjat, tak percaya.

" A—apa maksudmu Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mencoba mengulas senyum manis di belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya, namun sayang senyum itu tak terlihat manis di indera penglihatan Jongin.

" _**Bu—bukankah kau membenciku? Jadi, kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti ini padaku… J—jangan membuatku mengharapkan sesuatu yang berasal dari rasa kasihanmu Jongin…"**_

Lagi—Jongin terdiam. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk menyangkal semua yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. Rasa perhatiannya untuk Kyungsoo bukanlah tumbuh dari rasa kasihan, tetapi benar-benar tumbuh dari dalam hatinya.

" T—terimakasih… Sudah mau menjengukku. K—kau bisa pergi sekarang Jongin…"

" Kau, mengusirku Kyung?" tanya Jongin lirih.

Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya, bersamaan dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sendunya.

Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah makanan yang sejak tadi diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo. Bibirnya sedikit menghembuskan napas pelan, sebelum salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk meraih mangkuk bubur milik Kyungsoo dan membawa mangkuk bubur itu tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo.

" Mungkin buburnya sudah sedikit mendingin, tapi kau harus tetap memakannya Kyung… Kau harus mengisi perutmu," perintah Jongin.

Kyungsoo diam. Tidak memberi respon apapun atas perintah Jongin tadi. Kedua mata bulatnya masih setia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sendu.

" Aku akan menyuapimu…" ucap Jongin dengan senyum manis terulas di bibirnya. Salah satu tangannya lantas bergerak, memegang sendok yang ada di mangkuk itu dan menyendok bubur itu sedikit kemudian membawanya tepat di bibir Kyungsoo.

" Ayo buka mulutmu Kyung…" perintah Jongin dan dibalas dengan Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

Jongin menghela napas berat.

" Lakukan ini untuk keluargamu Kyung. Bukankah kau tidak ingin melihat mereka sedih terus-menerus?"

Seketika hati Kyungsoo terenyuh mendengar ucapan Jongin. Pikirannya langsung melayang-layang, mengingat-ingat saat ia melihat sang appa dan sang eomma yang menangis ketika menemaninya. Kedua mata bulatnya lantas terpejam, bersamaan dengan buliran bening yang mengalir perlahan di kedua pipinya.

" _**Appa… Eomma… Mianhae…"**_

Jongin ikut memejamkan kedua matanya saat melihat sosok yang perlahan mulai mengisi relung hatinya mengeluarkan buliran bening dari kedua mata bulatnya. Dadanya perlahan mulai terasa sesak bersamaan dengan airmata yang mulai mengancam keluar dari kedua matanya.

" _**Aku… Menyayangimu Kyung…"**_ batin Jongin pedih.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat menyamankan punggungnya pada sandaran kasur rawatnya. Mulutnya terlihat sibuk mengunyah, menghaluskan makanan yang tengah dikonsumsinya agar lebih mudah untuk ditelan. Kedua matanya sesekali menatap bergantian dua sosok yang saat ini tengah menemaninya.

" Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Sosok yang lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo, yang saat ini tengah menyuapi Kyungsoo tampak terkejut.

" Apa?" bukannya menjawab, sosok yang menjadi objek pertanyaan Kyungsoo justru balik bertanya.

Kyungsoo menelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya, sebelum kembali melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang sejak tadi sudah bersarang di otaknya.

" Beberapa hari setelah aku masuk rumah sakit, kau selalu datang sendiri untuk menjengukku. Tapi jika aku tak salah ingat, seminggu setelah aku berada di sini, kau selalu datang dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan… Kau semakin dekat dengannya. Apa kau memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi seraya menatap Chanyeol, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Baekhyun yang sedang duduk tenang di sofa yang ada di dalam kamar rawatnya, yang saat ini tengah fokus dengan ponsel yang ada di genggamannya.

Chanyeol mendadak gugup saat Kyungsoo menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya. Jantungnya seketika berdegup kencang dan keringat dingin mulai menempati posisi di sekitar dahi dan pelipisnya.

" K—kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol. Suaranya ia atur sedemikian rupa agar Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika dirinya tengah gugup.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap Chanyeol heran.

" Apa ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaanku Yeoll?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Chanyeol lantas menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

" A—ahh, tidak! Tidak! Aku hanya terkejut, tiba-tiba saja kau bertanya seperti itu padaku," jawab Chanyeol seraya menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun yang masih fokus pada ponselnya.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

" _**Ehem!"**_ Kyungsoo berdehem untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol dan hal itu sukses membuat Chanyeol kembali menatapnya.

" Kau—" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya.

"—kekasihnya Baekhyun kan?"

" _**Uhuk—uhuk."**_

Dan Chanyeol sukses tersedak ludahnya sendiri sesaat setelah Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu.

" Kyung…"

Kyungsoo cemberut.

" Kau tidak terlihat dekat dengannya selama ini Yeoll, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa menjadi kekasih Baekhyun?" protes Kyungsoo.

" Hei! Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan kalau aku kekasih Baekhyun Kyung."

" Kau tidak bisa mengelak Chanyeol. Sekarang cepat ceritakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya? Kau selalu tertutup jika itu menyangkut hal pribadimu," keluh Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menatap sebentar Kyungsoo, sebelum salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk meletakkan mangkuk yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

" Tidak ada yang harus kuceritakan Kyungie," jawab Chanyeol lembut.

Kyungsoo melotot menatap Chanyeol seraya menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

" Sejak kapan berbohong itu menjadi perbuatan terpuji Tuan Park?" tanya Kyungsoo sangsi.

Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela napas berat saat sifat keras kepala Kyungsoo mulai muncul.

" Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh Kyung," sahut Chanyeol.

" Apa? Bagian yang mana dari perkataanku yang terdengar aneh heh? Aku hanya meminta kau untuk menceritakan sesuatu tentang dirimu yang tidak kuketahui Chanyeol, dan hal itu sama sekali tidak aneh. Kau mengakui jika aku sahabatmu, tapi kau sendiri tidak pernah berbagi tentang kehidupan pribadimu. Oke! Bukan berarti semua hal harus kau ceritakan padaku, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mengetahui beberapa hal tentangmu, entah itu hal menyenangkan ataupun menyedihkan. Ini tidak adil. Aku selalu bercerita padamu, tapi kau selalu diam dan bungkam. Aku juga ingin bisa membantumu, jika kau tengah mengalami kesulitan Yeollie, maka dari itu sekara—"

" Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu," Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kyungsoo, menyerah dengan kekeraskepalaan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya tak ingin mendengar kecerewetan Kyungsoo lagi. Telinganya sedikit panas jika Kyungsoo sudah berbicara panjang lebar.

Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo terlihat berbinar.

" Apa, apa, apa?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo yang masih memucat, kemudian menghela napas pelan. Ia berpikir tidak ada gunanya juga menutupi hal ini dari Kyungsoo, karena suatu saat Kyungsoo juga pasti akan tahu hal ini.

Chanyeol kembali menghela napas pelan, sebelum memerintahkan bibirnya untuk bergerak, mengeluarkan bunyi yang menghasilkan kalimat demi kalimat yang tersirat makna di dalamnya, meluncur tanpa halangan dari bibirnya.

" Sebenarnya—"

.

.

.

_Dua sosok bergender sama dengan nama kelahiran yang berbeda itu kini tengah terduduk nyaman di sebuah kursi panjang yang terdapat di taman yang berada di rumah sakit. Keduanya memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan yang tadi sempat mereka masuki ketika satu sosok lain yang ada di ruangan tersebut pergi ke alam mimpinya._

_Satu sosok yang memiliki nama kelahiran Byun Baekhyun saat ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya yang sedikit sembab dan memerah menatap fokus sepatu yang dipakainya. Sementara itu, sosok lain yang memiliki nama kelahiran Park Chanyeol terlihat tengah menatap fokus pemandangan yang ada di depannya._

_Selama beberapa menit keheningan seolah menjadi teman setia untuk keduanya sebelum sosok yang bernama Park Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok lain yang ada di sebelahnya._

" _Lehermu bisa pegal jika terus-menerus menunduk seperti itu Baek," Chanyeol berucap dengan lembut._

_Kedua telinga Baekhyun tidak bermasalah. Jadi, saat indera pendengarannya mendengar sebuah suara ia lantas mengangkat wajahnya, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan balik menatap wajah sosok yang ada di sebelahnya._

_Chanyeol tersenyum manis._

" _Matamu sembab…" ucap Chanyeol lagi seraya sebelah tangannya mengusap pelan kedua sudut mata sipit Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun terdiam. Kedua mata sipitnya masih menatap fokus wajah tampan Chanyeol. Dan sebelah tangannya lantas bergerak, menggenggam sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang tak melakukan apapun._

" _Yeoll…" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan pelan._

" _Ya?" respon Chanyeol._

" _Aku… Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu…"_

" _Apa?"_

_Hening._

_Belum ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol._

" _Baek, kau ingin bertanya apa padaku?" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertanya ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung membuka suaranya untuk bertanya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat melihat wajah manis Baekhyun yang memerah dan terkesan memberikan ekspresi gugup dalam waktu bersamaan._

_Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya susah payah sebelum mengucapkan sebaris kalimat yang sejak tadi terasa sulit untuk ia tanyakan pada Chanyeol._

" _K—kau… Mencintai Kyungsoo?"_

_Hening._

_Sunyi._

_Senyap._

_Keadaan di sekitar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berubah drastis. Kebisingan yang terjadi di sekitarnya kini seolah berganti dengan kesunyian. Keduanya tidak bisa melihat apapun selain pandangan kosong yang berada di kedua bola matanya._

_Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol pun terdiam. Yang membedakan hanyalah satu hal yang saat ini tengah berkecamuk di pikiran mereka masing-masing._

" _Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Baek?" tanya Chanyeol._

" _Kau memperlakukan Kyungsoo begitu istimewa. Sangat tidak mungkin jika kau… Tidak memiliki perasaan padanya,"_

" _Ya… Kyungsoo memang istimewa untukku…" jujur Chanyeol._

_Dan Baekhyun hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menahan kuat airmata yang kembali mengancam keluar dari kedua mata sipitnya._

_Baekhyun mengambil napas sedalam mungkin lantas menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Ia sudah membuat satu keputusan untuk—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

" _Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol…"_

—_mengakui perasaannya pada sosok namja tampan bernama Park Chanyeol itu._

_Chanyeol terkejut. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak saat indera pendengarannya mendengar sebaris kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun. Terlebih, Baekhyun mengakui satu hal yang sejujurnya tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya._

" _Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol…"_

_Kalimat itu terus saja terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Chanyeol padahal baru beberapa detik kalimat pengakuan itu terlontar dari bibir sosok namja mungil bermata sipit yang ada di sebelahnya._

_Baekhyun tersenyum miris saat Chanyeol tak kunjung memberikan respon atas pernyataannya tadi. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk merasakan sakit hati yang berlebih. Namun siapa sangka, saat dirinya benar-benar mengalaminya ia merasa tubuhnya seperti melebur secara perlahan-lahan dan berakhir dirinya yang tak bisa kembali seperti sebelumnya._

" _Chanyeol…"_

_Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah manis Baekhyun. Indera penglihatannya dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tatapan kedua mata Baekhyun yang menyiratkan sebuah luka yang mendalam. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun terluka._

_Chanyeol menghembuskan napas pelan seraya sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun di sebelah tangannya. Kedua matanya ia gunakan untuk menatap wajah manis Baekhyun dengan pandangan bersalah. Sungguh! Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Baekhyun sejauh ini._

_Meneguk ludahnya lamat-lamat, sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara._

" _Maaf Baek… Maafkan aku…" lirih Chanyeol._

_Dan dibalas dengan buliran bening yang keluar dari kedua mata sipit Baekhyun serta jangan lupakan senyum miris yang terulas semakin jelas di bibirnya._

_Chanyeol turut serta mengulas senyum miris di bibirnya saat Baekhyun kembali menumpahkan airmatanya. Hati berdenyut, memberikan rasa sakit yang berujung pada tersendatnya udara yang hendak masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Napasnya terasa semakin sesak, beriringan dengan semakin derasnya airmata Baekhyun yang mengalir._

_Chanyeol mengusap salah satu sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan setitik buliran bening, sebelum kedua lengan kekarnya bertindak, merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun, membawanya ke dalam pelukan yang hangat dan menenangkan._

" _Maaf Baek, maafkan aku…" Chanyeol kembali melirihkan permintaan maafnya, masih dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Bahkan pelukannya bertambah erat ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar isak tangis Baekhyun yang semakin mengeras._

" _A—aku sakit Yeoll, a—aku s—sakit…" Baekhyun berucap di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Ia masih berusaha untuk menumpahkan semua kesesakan yang sudah lama ia pendam. Tak peduli bagaimana Chanyeol memandangnya nanti, semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi hari ini. Tak ada lagi yang harus ditutupi, jika satu rahasia sudah terkuak._

_Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. Berusaha menahan laju airmatanya yang hendak mengalir melewati kedua pipinya. Hatinya semakin sakit ketika sosok yang berada di pelukannya berucap dengan nada yang begitu memilukan—menurutnya._

_Chanyeol diam. Memilih untuk bungkam, tak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin bicara untuk saat ini, yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menjadi sandaran untuk Baekhyun. Menenangkan Baekhyun yang menangis, yang tersakiti karena ulahnya._

_Selama beberapa menit hanya isak tangis Baekhyun yang terdengar, beriringan dengan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang. Cuaca yang tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit sejuk itu seolah mendukung hati Baekhyun yang kian membeku._

" _Baek…" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun pelan._

_Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia masih bertahan dalam pelukan Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam dan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Airmatanya tak lagi mengalir, dan bibirnya tak lagi mengeluarkan isak tangis. Namun hatinya tak kunjung mencair, justru semakin membeku seiring dengan ingatannya yang terus mengingat penolakan yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya._

" _Baek…" panggil Chanyeol sekali lagi._

_Kali ini Baekhyun bergerak. Melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan hangat Chanyeol, kemudian membawa pandangannya untuk menatap sepatunya. Ia tidak berani untuk menatap Chanyeol._

" _Baekhyun…" Chanyeol terus memanggil Baekhyun, masih berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun._

_Hening._

_Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tak mendapat respon dari Baekhyun. Namja mungil dengan parasnya yang manis itu seolah menulikan telinganya, berusaha mengabaikan panggilan Chanyeol. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Chanyeol menghela napas berat._

" _Kau… Kecewa padaku Baek?" tanya Chanyeol lirih. Lagi—ia masih berusaha untuk membuat percakapan di antara dirinya dan Baekhyun._

_Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang seperti itu membuat Baekhyun membuang pandangannya dari bawah sana dan menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang sembab dan memerah. Bibirnya kembali mengulas senyum miris, seolah menegaskan jika dirinya benar-benar kecewa._

" _A—apa yang akan kau rasakan… Jika ternyata perasaanmu ditolak oleh orang yang kau cintai?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru balik bertanya pada Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya lamat-lamat ketika Baekhyun justru menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak jauh berbeda makna dengan pertanyaannya._

" _Sakit… Kecewa," jawab Chanyeol pelan._

_Baekhyun refleks tertawa. Namun bukan tawa menyenangkan yang terlontar dari bibirnya, melainkan tawa getir yang terlontar nyaring dari bibirnya._

" _Kau bahkan sudah tahu apa jawabannya, lalu untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku Yeoll?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menghentikan tawanya._

_Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya._

" _Maaf Baek, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu," ucap Chanyeol penuh sesal._

_Baekhyun menatap pucuk kepala Chanyeol dengan tatapan terluka. Airmatanya kembali berkumpul di kedua sudut mata sipitnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang menekan kuat dada kirinya. Entah kenapa, kesesakan yang ia rasakan tak kunjung berkurang._

" _Bukan salahmu sepenuhnya Yeoll, aku mengerti itu. Aku pernah mendengar ada seseorang yang mengatakan " yang disukai berhak untuk menolak dan yang menyukai memiliki konsekuensi untuk ditolak". Jadi, tak perlu merasa bersalah padaku, meski yaaaaa… Kau memang sudah menyakitiku."_

_Chanyeol lantas mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun lekat sesaat setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya._

" _B—baek…"_

_Baekhyun berusaha mengulas senyum manis di bibirnya._

" _Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti Yeoll, aku mengerti. Sebuah perasaan memang tidak bisa untuk dipaksakan. Sekalipun bisa… Aku yakin, itu hanya akan semakin menyakitkan."_

_Chanyeol bergeming, dengan kedua matanya yang masih menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun yang tampak sedikit memucat._

" _Baek, a—aku…" lidah Chanyeol terasa kelu, membuat dirinya sulit untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya._

" _Terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo Yeoll, aku... Aku mendukungmu," cicit Baekhyun._

" _B—baek…" panggil Chanyeol dengan raut wajah khawatir, mengabaikan dukungan yang Baekhyun berikan untuknya._

" _Apa? Aku baik-baik saja Yeoll, sungguh! Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" balas Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol menggeleng._

" _Tidak! A—aku… A—aku… A—aku mencintaimu Baek…"_

_Waktu seakan berhenti, begitupun dengan angin yang tiba-tiba seolah menghilang, meninggalkan kesenyapan tanpa udara di dalamnya. Baekhyun terduduk kaku dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang melebar. Tubuh mungilnya seolah membeku, bersamaan dengan udara yang seolah berhenti mengisi paru-parunya._

" _A—apa?" tanya Baekhyun terbata. Ia masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia berpikir jika ia tengah berkhayal._

" _Aku mencintaimu Baek…" ulang Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya._

_Baekhyun refleks tertawa ketika telinganya benar-benar mendengar jelas ucapan yang baru saja Chanyeol lontarkan._

" _Hahahahaha, candaanmu sungguh lucu Yeoll. Aku menghargai usahamu untuk menghiburku, tapi tidak dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Kau tahu? Hal itu justru semakin menyakitiku…" lirihnya._

" _Tidak Baek! Aku serius. Aku memang mencintaimu!" balas Chanyeol cepat._

" _Berhenti berkata seperti itu Yeoll, kau mencintai Kyungsoo!" sahut Baekhyun sedikit membentak. Emosinya sedikit tersulut karena Chanyeol terus saja mengatakan hal yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit._

_Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika Baekhyun membalas ucapannya dengan sedikit bentakan. Ia mengerti jika saat ini Baekhyun tengah menahan emosinya kuat-kuat agar tak meledak. Tak mau membuat Baekhyun semakin emosi, Chanyeol menghela napas pelan lantas kembali membuka suaranya untuk melanjutkan ucapan-ucapan yang masih ingin ia sampaikan pada Baekhyun._

" _Apa aku pernah mengatakan padamu jika aku mencintai Kyungsoo Baek?" tanya Chanyeol pelan._

_Baekhyun diam. Mengatupkan bibirnya, tak berniat untuk menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol._

_Melihat Baekhyun yang diam saja, Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya._

" _Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan padamu jika aku mencintai Kyungsoo Baek. Kau yang membuat persepsi seperti itu, tanpa ada konfirmasi langsung dariku," jelas Chanyeol._

" _Kau mengatakan jika Kyungsoo istimewa untukmu!"_

" _Ya. Kyungsoo memang istimewa untukku, tapi bukan berarti aku mencintainya Baek. Tidak semua kata istimewa diartikan dengan mencintai. Kyungsoo sahabatku, dan ia menempati salah satu ruang khusus di hatiku, selain dirimu Baek. Posisi kalian berbeda. Kyungsoo istimewa sebagai sahabat yang kusayangi, sementara kau istimewa sebagai orang yang aku cintai…"_

" _Kau berbohong!" tuduh Baaekhyun._

_Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang aku terima jika aku berbohong pada seseorang Baek, apalagi mengenai perasaan, hal yang paling sensitif yang dimiliki oleh manusia. Jika memang aku tak mencintaimu, aku tak mungkin mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku tak ingin bersusah payah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak aku cintai. Karena apa? Itu menyiksa keduanya Baek. Aku tersakiti dan kau pun tersakiti. Dan aku bukan orang yang seperti itu Baek. Maaf aku sudah menyakitimu sejauh ini, tapi percayalah Baek… Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."_

_Baekhyun menahan napasnya beberapa detik, sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan._

" _Tapi… Kau selalu bersama Kyungsoo, kau juga begitu perhatian padanya. Sementara denganku kau tidak pernah melakukan hal itu Yeoll…" cecar Baekhyun. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang Chanyeol jelaskan, terlebih ketika otaknya memutar memori-memori kebersamaan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo yang cukup mesra—menurutnya._

_Chanyeol menghela napas berat saat Baekhyun tak juga memercayai ucapannya, padahal ia sudah mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya._

" _Kyungsoo membutuhkanku Baek. Kau tentu tahu jika Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Jongin. Kau dan aku juga tahu bagaimana Jongin bersikap pada Kyungsoo. Lalu, haruskah aku gigih mengejarmu jika sahabatku, orang yang kusayang tengah merasakan sakit?" jelas dan tanya Chanyeol secara bersamaan._

_Baekhyun diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan ucapannya._

" _Beberapa orang mungkin berpikir jika tindakanku ini bodoh, namun tidak untukku Baek. Aku lebih memilih untuk menghibur sahabatku daripada mengejar cintaku, meskipun di saat yang bersamaan aku juga merasakan sakit. Tapi setidaknya, aku jauh lebih kuat dibanding Kyungsoo Baek. Kyungsoo membutuhkanku sebagai sandarannya. Kyungsoo membutuhkanku untuk menghiburnya. Akan sangat egois jika aku sibuk mengejar orang yang kucintai, sementara orang yang selalu bersamaku sejak kecil tengah merasakan sakit. Lagipula… Kau juga selalu bersama Jongin Baek. Aku tahu, jika Jongin juga mencintaimu," lanjut Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya._

" _Tapi sikapmu benar-benar membuatku sakit Yeoll…" ucap Baekhyun. Kedua mata sipitnya kembali memerah, bersiap untuk menumpahkan lagi buliran bening yang sempat terhenti beberapa menit yang lalu._

" _Kau juga menyakitiku Baek," balas Chanyeol lirih._

" _A—apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga aku menyakitimu Yeoll?" tanya Baekhyun pelan._

" _Aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika kau selalu bersama Jongin. Namun aku selalu mempermasalahkan jika Jongin dengan seenak hatinya menyentuhmu Baek. Terutama ketika Jongin menciummu di lapangan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Entah kau tahu atau tidak, tapi bukan hanya aku yang melihatnya Baek, Kyungsoo juga melihatnya. Dan kau tahu? Hatiku benar-benar sakit saat melihat adegan seperti itu Baek," jawab Chanyeol semakin lirih._

_Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan airmatanya. Ia membiarkan buliran bening itu kembali mengalir melewati kedua pipinya._

" _Tapi kau selalu membela Kyungsoo saat Jongin ingin menjenguknya."_

" _Pahami penjelasanku yang sebelumnya Baek, aku yakin kau salah paham untuk hal yang satu ini. Aku bersikap seperti itu karena aku tak ingin Kyungsoo tersakiti lebih jauh lagi. Secara logika, hal apa yang sudah membuat Jongin datang ke sini sementara dirinya benar-benar membenci Kyungsoo? Mustahil sekali perasaan seseorang dapat berubah hanya dalam beberapa waktu."_

_Hening._

_Tak ada tanggapan dari Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya._

" _Menyesal kah? Ahh ya, bahkan penyesalan memang selalu berada di akhir. Tapi kenapa harus diikuti dengan cerita orang yang sakit atau tragisnya meninggal dunia? Tidak bisakah penyesalan itu ada ketika keadaan masih sedikit membaik? Bukankah penyesalan itu menyakitkan? Lalu kenapa masih banyak orang yang ingin merasakan sebuah penyesalan? Aku yakin, jika Kyungsoo tak menderita penyakit parah Jongin pun tak akan sadar… Dan tak akan menyesal Baek," lanjutnya._

" _Y—yeoll…"_

" _Aku tidak akan memaksamu Baek. Aku juga mengerti bagaimana posisimu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tak berniat untuk menyakitimu. Aku akui semua sikap dan tindakanku bodoh, tapi aku mencintaimu Baek. Benar-benar mencintaimu."_

_Setelah Chanyeol memberikan penjelasan yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun, ia bergegas berdiri. Berniat untuk melangkahkan kedua kakinya sebelum sebelah tangannya ditarik kuat oleh Baekhyun. Membuat dirinya kembali duduk dengan posisi tubuhnya yang benar-benar menempel pada Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun dan—_

_Cup_

—_bibirnya menempel sempurna dengan bibir Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol masih membuka matanya sedangkan Baekhyun sudah menutup matanya sedetik setelah bibirnya sudah bertemu dengan bibir Chanyeol. Dan bibir keduanya hanya saling menempel, tanpa ada pergulatan lidah ataupun bibir yang akan merangsang gairah keduanya._

_Baekhyun menjauhkan bibirnya beberapa millimeter dari bibir Chanyeol. Kedua matanya menatap teduh wajah tampan Chanyeol bersamaan dengan sebuah senyum manis yang terulas sempurna di bibirnya._

" _Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol…" ucapnya pelan namun mantap._

_Senyum manis Baekhyun seolah merambat pada Chanyeol, membuat sosok dengan tinggi tubuh berlebihan itu turut serta mengulas senyum manis di bibirnya._

" _I love you too Byun Baekhyun…"_

_Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum. Merasakan kebahagiaan yang seketika merasuki relung hati mereka. Denyut nyeri dan rasa sesak yang sejak awal mengisi penuh hati mereka kini telah hilang, tertelan dengan rasa bahagia yang membuncah._

_Entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu, kini bibir keduanya kembali menyatu. Membuat ciuman yang lebih berkesan dari yang pertama. Melakukan pergulatan lidah dan bibir hingga napas keduanya terasa begitu sesak. Mengabaikan tempat umum yang saat ini tengah menjadi saksi pernyataan cinta dan ciuman mereka, mengabaikan orang-orang yang bisa saja mengintip kegiatan mereka._

.

.

.

" Bodoh!" umpat Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesalnya.

Chanyeol hanya meringis saat umpatan kasar terlontar dari _**heart shaped lips**_ milik Kyungsoo.

" Sudah berapa lama kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

" Satu minggu," jawab Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya berlawanan, membentuk satu senyum simpul yang terlihat manis di mata Chanyeol.

" _**Aku berdoa yang terbaik untuk hubungan kalian berdua Yeoll. Jaga Baekhyun dengan baik, jangan menyakitinya lagi. Jangan jadikan hubungan kalian seperti sebuah tali yang mengikat tubuhmu dan juga tubuh Baekhyun dengan kuat, sehingga kau dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena pergerakan kalian dibatasi oleh kuatnya ikatan tali itu. Tapi jadikanlah hubungan kalian seperti sebuah keluarga. Selalu mengisi kekosongan yang ada. Saling jujur dan terbuka. Saling mengasihi dan berbagi. Dan yang terpenting… Selalu memberikan kenyamanan dan kehangatan, dalam hubungan yang kalian**_ _**bina,"**_ pesan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menanggapi pesan Kyungsoo. Jadi ia hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum manis dan kedua matanya yang sedikit memerah. Hatinya tersentuh saat sosok yang ia kenal sedikit kekanakan itu bisa berbicara begitu dewasa.

" Maafkan aku Kyung… Maaf aku juga sudah menyakitimu. Seandainya saja aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun sejak dulu, mungkin kau tidak akan mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Jongin. Maaf Kyung, maafkan aku…" ucap Chanyeol penuh sesal.

Satu senyum miris terulas di belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ milik Kyungsoo, menggantikan senyum manis yang sempat terulas di bibirnya.

" Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalahmu dan Baekhyun Yeoll. Itu semua murni masalahku dengan Jongin. Ada satu hal yang tidak aku ceritakan padamu, dan kurasa kau juga tak perlu tahu hal itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang menjadi keinginanmu. Kau sudah mendapatkan Baekhyun, orang yang kau cintai dan juga orang yang mencintaimu. Semua selesai, jadi tidak ada yang harus dipermasalahkan lagi."

" Tapi Jongin? Kurasa ia sudah mulai berubah Kyung…"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, menatap jendela yang saat ini tengah memperlihatkan kilau matahari yang cukup menyengat.

" Jongin hanya kasihan padaku Yeoll…" jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

" Tapi aku tidak merasa seperti itu Kyung," sahut Chanyeol.

Hening.

Kyungsoo diam, tak ingin menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol.

Melihat Kyungsoo terdiam, membuat Chanyeol kembali melontarkan kata-katanya. Membuat satu kalimat berbentuk pertanyaan, yang mungkin saja dapat mengejutkan Kyungsoo.

" _**Lalu perasaanmu? Apa kau masih mencintainya Kyung?"**_

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses membuat hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri, dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bimbang.

" Hati dan pikiranku berkata lain Yeoll, aku tidak tahu harus mengikuti yang mana. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya akan berusaha untuk sembuh dari penyakitku, dan kembali menjalani kehidupanku dengan normal."

Seulas senyum manis langsung terkembang di bibir Chanyeol.

" Semangat Kyung! Aku selalu mendoakanmu…"

.

.

.

_**To be Continued…**_

.

.

.

_**Hai readers-ku tersayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang ^^**_

_**Duh, duh, duh… aku kangen banget sama kalian semua/peluk/ kalian kangen gak sama aku? :D**_

_**Akhirnya aku muncul lagi di ff inih/fiuhh/**_

_**Kali inih aku bawa chap 10 untuk ff inih. Semoga kalian suka dan inih gak mengecewakan yah :***_

_**Gak akan banyak bacot koq, aku takut kalian bosan baca bacotanku. Aku cuma mao minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena aku udah menelantarkan ff inih selama dua bulan/hiks/ maaf, maaf, maaf, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf/bow/**_

_**Alasannya masih sama, aku sibuk sama tugas dan presentasi, dan sebentar lagi aku mao UAS, aku minta doanya yah biar semuanya lancar/senyummanis/**_

_**Nah, kali inih ada kejutan tuh untuk ChanBaek, apa hayoo? :D beberapa readers udah ada yang bisa menerka di chap sebelumnya dan sekarang udah jelas kan hubungan ChanBaek kaya apa?/hohoho/**_

_**Yaudah, sekali lagi maafin aku yah dan terimakasih udah setia nunggu kelanjutan ff inih/kecup/**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Big Thanks To:**_

_**Kartikadyo96 ll dhyamanta ll ayusafitri35 ll meCa ll KyungiNoru ll lailatul. magfiroh. 16 ll DahsyatNyaff ll DokimsoRoroNgin ll eunhaezha ll Maple fujoshi2309 ll Kyungra26 ll kyle ll dokydo91 ll dyofanz ll kyungie ll TKsit ll Sognatorel ll KaiSa ll flowerdyo ll Kim Leera ll ll Kaisooship ll 7D ll dhyamanta1214 ll dyopororoo ll Cactus93 ll Desta Soo ll nayah ll doaddict ll meliarisky7 ll Maurine Lau ll EarthDo ll ll Pcy ll 1004baekie ll ryanryu ll wanny ll BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim ll sfsclouds ll minha ll cho suuya ll Guest ll Kaisoo addicted ll exindira ll Insooie baby ll Huang Zi Lien ll kyungsowl ll ll BibiGembalaSapi ll BangMinKi ll hea ll FitraBela ll Re-Panda68 ll ll dekaeskajei ll sarah ll IGGY DAN ARIANA ll rararabiultsyani ll digo sisi ll ViraaHee ll Lady SooJong ll kaisooshipper ll lolamoet ll ang always ll Love virus ll sarnikelodeon ll kepoloe ll ayp ll minjaeboo ll IT'S ME ll Taman Coklat ll KaiRin02 ll dobi. dobi369 ll jung. hajaejewels ll Fadilah Annisa ll mocca ll**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasih udah baca dan review ff inih :* semua yang kalian tulis di kotak review buatku senang dan semangat /peluksatu-satu/. KALIAN PENYEMANGATKU!**_

_**Maaf jika ada salah penulisan nama atopun ada yang terlewatkan/bow/**_

_**Ahh yah, yang mao kenal dekat denganku/emangada/ bisa add FB ku :D ato mao pin bbmnya juga boleh koq/hehehehehe/**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Terakhir—**_

_**Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…**_

_**Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?**_

_**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka ;)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^**_


End file.
